Ties that Bind
by RebelWolf
Summary: Strange dreams haunt both Yami & Yugi. Could dreams of present be memories of past? Is there more to Pharaoh Atemu's ordeals than just duels, priests, & thieves? What if an heir existed? This story has switchbacks between past & present.
1. Default Chapter

all disclaimers apply

author's notes: Yami-denotes the pharaoh in modern times, light skin, spirit. Atemu-refers to the pharaoh as he was in the past, dark skin tones, pure Egyptian. To those of you who may not know yet...Atemu is the name of the Nameless Pharaoh/Yami. It has been recenly revealed in the Japanese manga, #333. It can also be pronounced "Atem" in plain english, but since there is a hieroglyph for the "u" seen in his cartouche, I choose to add it to his name, as the Japanese would pronounce it. And now, time for a serious Yu-Gi-Oh fic from me (if you've read my others, you'll notice most are of a comedic nature...this one's not...too much anyway.)

**Ties that Bind**

_Her succulent skin was like the finest satin. Her lips sweet and lush like fresh watermelon. And her touch...was that of a fire ravaging a primeval woodland! The young pharaoh struggled to retain control of himself and the situation at hand. Was it hot in here or was that just the heat of the middday sun? It mattered not. Sweat beads ran down his toned body and traced firm muscles in their escape. Every breath was labored as he closed his eyes and savored every precious moment. He wanted this pleasure, this rapture, to last forever. But not even the gods would present him with such an ability. An overwhelming warmth enveloped him along with an extreme sensation of pleasure and release._

_"It is done." his deep voice purred softly as he brushed the strands of his lover's hair out of her face and gently leaned over her to touch her lips once again._

_"Oh, Atemu...our future...our hope...and all of Egypt's...thank you." the young woman replied as she pulled her lover down upon her in a warming embrace. The two fell asleep in each other's arms._

Yugi jolted awake. His own breath labored and his body sweating. "What the hell was that all about!?" he asked himself then groaned upon seeing his dampened pajama bottoms. "Okay, that dream was a little too real." Yugi thought as he turned within himself to awaken the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle.

/Yami? You there?/

It took a moment, but the spirit of the ancient ruler eventually responded. //Aibou?//

/Were you asleep?/

//Yes.//

/Do you remember what you were dreaming about?/

Yami paused, relishing in that dream once again. //Oh yes.//

So it WAS Yami and not himself dreaming that! /Any reality to that?/

//I don't recall. Who is Atemu? Is he me? I certainly felt as though I was a part of that dream.//

Yugi looked at his pajama bottoms again. /So did I. Thanks a lot./ Yugi replied as he sent a mental image of himself to the former ruler.

//I'm sorry Yugi. If I had a real body, I probably would have reacted the same. That's nature's way with us males.//

/You explain this to my mother when she does my laundry./

//Why don't you do your own laundry?//

/Cause she does it./

Yami smacked his own head. Sometimes Yugi was just that oblivious.

/Next time Yami, keep your wet dreams to yourself. I have enough troubles with my own./

The once pharaoh chuckled. He was all too familiar with Yugi's dreams as well. //I will try aibou, but I have little control over our link when we're both asleep. And your dreams filter to me as well aibou.// Yami teased.

/I know. I know. Hey, was she real? I mean she was beautiful. And this Atemu guy seemed to love her very much./

//I--I don't know. The setting was obviously ancient Egypt. I don't remember.// Yami replied with a depressed tone. He wanted to remember his past and those who may have been dear to him! But, all was still a blank slate.

/Hey Yami! What if that Atemu guy really was you and whoever that lady is, that act seemed to mean something. Remember her final words before I woke? Is it possible you had continued your line?/

//I can't recall. I wish I could. If it is memory, it seems rather important.//

/Latent memory perhaps?/

To hear such terms from Yugi was a bit startling to say the least. Yami raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Where did Yugi get THAT theory.

Yami's silence prompted Yugi to continue. /Was watching an educational channel last night. A show about amnesia caught my attention. So I watched it, wondering if it may reveal something that may help you./

//Thank you aibou. So any developments?//

/Other than that theory. Nope. Though I heard once the harsh bang to the head theory./

//And that is?//

/Some amnesia is caused by trauma to the head. Perhaps memory can be banged back in place?/

//You watch too many cartoons Yugi. Anyway, even if truth could be found in such a theory, it would not work on me. I'm a spirit remember? My head would go through whatever it was attempting to bang on.//

/Well, if you had my body.../

//Then you could end up with amnesia. Viscious circle Yugi.//

/Oh right. Well, anyway, I'd better get out of these pj's and to the shower before anyone else wakes. I honestly don't want to have another of THOSE TALKS with grandpa./

Yami chucked again, but nodded in approval. Those 'birds and bees' chats between Grandpa and Yugi were uncomfortable, awkward, and a bit scary, even for the former king.

After a nice shower and hand washing his pj's, Yugi dressed and prepared to start a new day. But the steamy, intense dream and the beautiful woman within it remained in his head like lyrics to a song heard a thousand times. Or were the thoughts transferring from the deep thoughts of the pharaoh himself? Yugi did not know and didn't care. As long as they were good images (and boy they were!) he allowed them to play in his head.

"Yugi? YUGI!!!"

Yugi snapped to and realized his grandfather was trying to get his attention. Yugi stopped gnawing on the same piece of bread he had been gnawing on for several minutes now. "Eh?"

"Are you okay? Were you talking to--you know who?" Grandpa wispered. Yugi's mother had yet to learn of the spirit that shared her son's body and it was best she didn't.

"No. I was jus...daydreaming I guess."

"Well your mother asked how you want your eggs."

Yugi quickly responded as if his haste would make up for the fact that the question was asked minutes ago. "Scrambled mom."

His mother just shook her head. Her son was acting weird again. She silently hoped that he would grow out of it, that maybe it was just adolescence's hold on her son making him act so strangely.

That day in school...

Yugi was still pondering the meaning of the dream. Even his friends had noticed Yugi's distant expression.

"Earth to Yugi! Come in Yugi!" It was Joey and he was waving his hands in front of his little friend, trying to break him out of the trance-like state he seemed to be in.

"Wha--huh? What do you want Joey?"

"You're spacing out."

"Oh."

"And you might want to point that somewhere else buddy." Joey said in a more shushed tone as his eyes dropped.

Yugi followed his friend's gaze then blushed furiously. He quickly slid a notebook over the area in question.

"Not the best place to be thinking about such things." Tristan added. "Very embarrassing and the teachers don't make it any more comfortable. Girls will label you a pervert for life. Believe me, Joey knows."

"HEY!"

Yugi shrunk even lower at his seat. They were at lunch break, so luckily, it was not during a class. Still, Yugi's eyes looked over towards the 'ladies' of the table...Tea and Serenity. Luckily, they hadn't noticed their friend's embarrassing moment. Good for Yugi.

Later that day, as Yugi walked home alone from school, he conversed with the spirit.

/Should we consult someone on this? I mean it's obvious neither of us can get this out of our heads and it's going to get me into trouble at the least./

//Perhaps the Ishtars may be of some help. They do have the ancient scriptures afterall. Maybe there's something about this woman or Atemu character within them or at least something in the historical scrolls?//

/Maybe. I'll ask grandpa if we can make a long-distance call to Egypt. Hey Yami?/

//Yes?//

/You remember the lady's image right?/

//All too well aibou.//

/Doesn't she remind you of somebody?/

//???//

/Somebody we know now?/

Yami thought about the details of the young woman once again. He mentally noted every curve, her perky breasts, the tightness of her upon entrance. He then tried to match those details to someone he was familiar with in this present time.

/Yami, do you mind!?/ Yugi yelled, interrupting the pharaoh's heated thoughts. The details he saw were appearing upon the mental image of the person he was currently thinking about...the one of the present time. It was Tea.

If he could've been seen, the spirit was sporting a deep red blush.

/Simple things like eye and hair color would suffice as well as what her face looks like, Yami! You keep thinking like that and I'm going to get arrested by the police for lewd acts in public!/

//I'm sorry aibou. I guess after suddenly realizing that I hadn't done 'that' in over 3000 years, has an effect upon me.//

Yugi saw an intersting opening to taunt the pharaoh with. /Oh so you DO remember some things eh?/

//???//

/You remember that you are not a virgin correct? You remember doing 'that?'/

//No. I don't remember. But, I just have a feeling within myself that tells me all this stuff is familiar to me from a mental AND physical sense.//

By the time Yami had finished his sentence, they had reached the Game Shop. Yugi shut off the mental link to the spirit and returned to reality.

"Hi grandpa, I'm home! Anything new today?"

"Hello Yugi. We got some new Duel Monsters packs in."

"Cool, lemme see!" Yugi excitedly replied as he dashed behind the counter and into the stockroom.

Later that evening...

Yugi had once again allowed sleep to claim him. The pharaoh too, gave in to its power.

_"My pharaoh, your wife, is in labor. She will give birth any time now!" the young priestess, Isis said as she hastily entered the throne room._

_A look of surprise grabbed the young king as he seemingly flew off his seat upon the throne. He never noticed the look of shock by all in attendance when he completely ran over the Great Vizier, Shimon, who was unable to clear the way fast enough. Atemu reached the birthing chambers in an amazingly short time considering it was on the other side of the palace. Two guards and an elderly woman prevented him from entering however._

_"But I am the king! How can I not be allowed to be with my wife and at this vital moment!" the young pharaoh demanded as the three remained firmly in his way. "I command you to back away and allow me to enter, at once!"_

_Those within the birthing chambers heard the young man's demands. His own mother was there assisting her daughter in-law. She quickly stood, reassured the queen that she would return, and knocked upon the door. The two guards pried open the door just enough to allow the once queen out. If there was one who had command over the living representation of a god, it was his own mother._

_"My son, you are forbidden to enter. It would be a bad omen upon your child and this land if you do so."_

_"But...but..." Atemu sputtered, unable to find words to support his cause. His young mind was a flurry of collisions between random, racing thoughts. He was young, barely fifteen and at that age,just making the transition from child to adult was confusing enough. Now, he had to try and comprehend not only being a husband, but now a father. Becoming king at such a young age had its consequences. Producing an heir as soon as possible was of the utmost importance for the young king and the entire kingdom. Being pharaoh as a youth was ten times more dangerous than becoming a king in one's later years._

_His mother embraced him and led him some distance away. "Relax. All will be well soon. Sit here. I will call for you when the time is right." she said. Her gentle voice had a calming and soothing effect upon the young king. He obeyed and took a seat upon a bench upon a balcony overlooking the palace gardens._

_Hours that seemed like days passed. Suddenly a wailing cry pierced the air. Atemu lept to his feet and was at the chamber door in an instant. He paced the hall in front of it until he heard the cracking of the door opening. Rushing to it, he was met by his mother. "You may enter and behold your son, but hurry. We must take the child into hiding as soon as possible. News will be revealed that your wife had a still birth."_

_"But why--!?"_

_"This kingdom is unstable. There are forces at work that could threaten this child and your reign. The child will be cared for by a loving common family I have selected in a place far away from here. The child will not know of its royal birth, nor grow up learning of its destiny...until the time is right. You and your wife must play your parts as well. You will mourn the death of this child and erase him from your minds."_

_It was almost too much to bear! Tears of joy were replaced by tears of sorrow for the young couple who had produced the child out of both necessity and love. It was something they believed they were told to do and desired themselves as time wore on. Now, it was being ripped from their lives. With a scream of anger, frustration, and confusion, the young king flung his cape over his shoulder and stormed out._

to be continued... 


	2. Ties that Bind 2

all disclaimers apply

**Ties that Bind 2**

Yugi awoke panting and angry. What cruelty was this!? He was expecting another steamy dream!

/YAMI!/

The once king was already awake. //I'm here aibou.//

/That wasn't pleasant at all./

//I know.//

/What the heck was that all about!?/

Yami's tone was depressed and saddened. //I wish I knew. I wouldn't wish that upon any family, not even a sworn enemy. What could have happened to cause such cruelty? I wish I could remember! // In truth, his heart knew, but could not respond. It was just his mind that failed to remember.

/Well, at least we know the result of that well, interaction from the previous dream. Wonder if more dreams will appear? Hey, what if there is some force making us dream these dreams?!/

//Yugi, too many questions at once. I've been thinking similar thoughts however. Perhaps there is an unknown force...but most likely some distorted twist of fate.// Yami trailed as the glanced at the Millenium Puzzle resting upon one side on Yugi's desk.

/Oh./ Yugi replied, somewhat disappointed in the vague, ambiguous answer.

//Perhaps my mind and heart are fully awakening and other portions of them being used...allowing dormant remnants of my memories to surface, especially since different parts of the brain are used when one is awake and when one is asleep.//

Yugi gave him a blank stare. The ancient spirit had to chuckle and the seriousness of the conversation needed some drastic uplift. //Aibou, if you studied more, you'd learn and this stuff wouldn't shoot over your head faster than a duel monster from a card.//

/I DO study./

//Let's take an inventory shall we? What's on your desk now? Let's see...one shoved aside mathematics book, one unopened english book on the floor. One notebook full of meaningless doodles rather than notes. Two duel monsters magazines open on the desk, one female fantasy magazine, also open...shall I go on?//

/You've said enough. Sometimes you are such a poor sport Yami!/

//I speak only the truth.//

/Only because you are such a rotten liar./

//Back at you partner! But, as a king, I HAD to be better than this...I think. Kings cannot always reveal truths, especially if it would have a very negative effect upon others within his presence.//

/How do you know that?/

//Common sense. Think about it. Wait, don't think. You'll confuse yourself. // Yami teased with a wink.

/YAMI!/

_Elsewhere, in an underground city buried deep in Egyptian sands..._

"Sister, some of these ancient scriptures are cryptic! I cannot decipher them at all!" a frustrated Marik yelled as he tried to read some newly discovered items within the pharaoh's tomb.

"Perhaps because they are for the pharaoh only."

"Why?"

"They are written by the High Priest as a personal letter to his king. They may have had some sort of code language between just them."

"Do you think Kaiba would decipher them?"

"Kaiba denies his past. Our only hope is the pharaoh himself."

"But the pharaoh is preoccupied enough. He seeks his past, but if he knows of nothing now. He would not understand the cryptic writings either. I bet he can't even read hieroglyphs sis."

Isis said nothing. It was true. Until the pharaoh regained his memories, he likely knew little of his culture, language, or anything else dealing with his ancient past. She watched as her brother continued to rummage through the items from a hidden vault that he'd accidently triggered upon the wall of the pharaoh's tomb when he had leaned against a wall stone. Marik found another item, this time a ring with an inscription upon its inside.

"Hey sis, a ring, but it's not like the pharaoh's other rings." Marik said as he rolled the ring in his hand and tried to read the inscription on its inside in the faded torch light.

_"In unity, my love. In honor, my duty." _Marik translated. "Even this reads strangely. I do not understand it."

But Isis did. Call it female intuition or just a haunch, she sensed the meaning of the ring. "This is interesting news indeed. The pharaoh had a queen. This is a ring she may have given him."

"So? It was common for pharaohs to have queens very soon after assuming the throne. In fact, it was common for pharaohs to have many females." Marik commented, with a hint of jealous bile seeping up in his voice. While his dark side had been destroyed, he still had a little contempt for the pharaoh who had so much and gave him so little.

Isis ignored her brother's intent and continued on the previous subject. "So, perhaps our pharaoh was one step ahead of the game all along?"

"I do not follow."

"What is a primary task of any newly crowned pharaoh?"

"Produce an heir to secure the bloodline's position and power."

"Exactly."

"Ahhh, I get it. You think he had a child. But there is no mention of a child or wife in the scriptures or in this tomb of his. Wouldn't the queen at least be mentioned?"

"Unless those who designed this tomb wished her to remain unfound as well as any offspring?"

"As in taking a queen not of royal or noble birth thus an embarrassment to the bloodline?"

"Perhaps, but maybe it was something more."

But Marik hadn't got past the tainted blood part. "Maybe our mighty pharaoh wasn't as prim and proper as we thought. He was young. Maybe he made a mistake for once in his life?"

"Marik, don't think such things! You saw the ring. Whether she was a commoner or not, she became a queen and it appears to have been out of love, not out of necessity."

"You're a hopeless romantic sis. Guys are dogs. Doesn't matter if they have the title of king or flea bag. We all think alike in some respects, especially of the female persuasion. It's simple biology sis."

"Then perhaps I should think about leashing you up at night before you corrupt our own bloodline eh?" Isis half teased, half threatened.

"Now me? I thought we were discussing the pharaoh here?" Marik asked, his eyes trying innocence as best as possible. He wanted the subject changed and fast. His night life was none of his sister's business and he wanted it to remain that way.

"I will place a call to Yugi Motou's grandfather and perhaps his grandfather's archaeological friend, Hopkins about these writings. Their experience and perspectives may shed some light on these." Isis had a feeling that with so many present beings having hints of an ancient past, that Yugi's grandfather too, shared a similar fate and that it would only be a matter of time before he too, remembered events long past.

Meanwhile, back in Yugi's room, Yugi had maintained an upperhand in the little game of tease with the pharaoh.

"Pharaoh's got a girlfriend! Pharaoh's got a girlfriend!" Yugi sang.

Yami had appeared outside of the Puzzle and was simply staring at his partner with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes his light could be so immature.

Yugi stopped singing and dancing about the room upon seeing the not-highly-amused pharaoh. "You're no fun Yami."

"Why do you willingly make a fool of yourself aibou?"

"Eh? I'm having FUN. F-U-N, Fun! Makes a person H-A-P-P-Y and not all dark and dreary like you seem to be." Yugi shot back in defense of himself. Sometimes his spirit friend was more like a pet rock...cold and unmoving.

"Tsch." Yami replied with disinterest, but in actuality, it was a classic rope-a-dope tactic. He knew something Yugi apparently didn't.

"That's it. That all you got! Heheheh, not much of a challenge King of Games. You're actually a bore." Yugi taunted. He was in a playful mood and really wanted to lighten the ancient king up. The recent dreams were beginning to put a strain on both of them.

Yami's eyes narrowed as he took in his partner's challenge. For a moment he contemplated a course of action. Then, found the simplest conclusion. He knew something his partner wasn't paying attention to. A smirk formed from his lips as his eyes raised into amusement. He was responding to Yugi's challenge, only without words. Yami beckoned his light forward with a finger...a challenge to 'bring it on.'

"You'll see! I'll take you on! We'll see who's the King of Games!" Yugi yelled aloud. Just as he launched forward with a pillow, Yugi's mother opened the door. The spirit of the pharaoh had dissapated with a wide smirk just before she did so. It was too late for Yugi to stop his attack. His pillow whacked his mother in the face.

"ooopppssss...sorry mom." Yugi said as he cringed and shrank back. If looks could kill, Yugi's mother just killed him twice over. Within his spirit room, Yami was laughing. Sure he didn't like getting his aibou in trouble, but in some cases like this one, the poor little sap just deserved it.

Yugi's mother huffed and tried to find the right words for the situation. But she couldn't find a proper lecture for this moment. Relaxing her anger, she prepared to depart. "Why do I have such a weird kid?" She commented to nobody in particular as she departed. Just before shutting the door she made one last comment to Yugi. "Your grandfather wants you to assist him in the game shop."

"'kay mom." Yugi replied bashfully. Once the door was shut, he concentrated and entered Yami's soul room. /You're so gonna get one of these days Yami./

The pharaoh continued to laugh. //But not today aibou. Not today.//

_Later that evening..._

Yugi was busy fumbling over homework. Yami was within his soul room, sleeping. As was common for Yugi, his mind drifted from school work to anything other than such. Gazing up at the constellation Orion through his room's skylight, Yugi closed his eyes and allowed himself a visual daydream. He had no idea, that once again, as in times before, Yami's dreams would transgress minds.

_The angry young king paced before his throne. The priests and great vizier were uneasy with concern for their king. Moments earlier, the anxious news of the queen in labor was announced and now, the young father was back in the throne room, obviously distraught. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes widening as he remembered something. With cat-like grace and cheetah-like speed, he spun about and rapidly departed, his cape trailing in flight. The Great Vizier and priests were not surprised with their king's actions. He seemed to have a sixth sense about things anyway. Perhaps he sensed something was amiss._

_Pharaoh Atemu stormed back into the birthing chamber, shocking those within. The guards outside, simply gave way. While taller, stronger, and armed, they knew of their king's mystical powers. They would not challenge or even try to sway the king's intent._

_"For what do we owe this intrusion to?" Atemu's mother asked._

_Atemu didn't reply. He watched as his child quietly suckled its mother's breast. The women in the room were very careful about preventing the infant from crying. All outside the room must be convinced that the child was dead. He stepped cautiously over to his wife and met her concerned eyes. With a gentle hand, Atemu brushed her bangs from her sweaty forehead and lightly kissed it. She knew this was his way of asking for something._

_He stepped back from her, his eyes never leaving hers. "May I have the honor of naming our son." he asked softly. His wife nodded in approval._

_"He shall be named Anhur. May his name prove his destiny, for such a cruel act that is to befall his life. May he become strong and rise above this as a man and as a warrior. And may he redeem himself as the rightful heir to this kingdom when fate deems it such." Pharaoh Atemu said as a tear scampered down his face. He then kissed the infant on its bald little head and spoke to it. "A thousand apologies my son. You may never forgive me and I will never ask you to. All I ask is that you learn that this was not my judgement. I will write all this down in secret and pass it on to you for when you're older. Please rise like the eagle in the warm desert air and fly beyond anything life throws at you. Shriek with fury and strike with talons, any who dare oppose you upon your call to your destiny."_

_(Author's note: "Anhur" is the Egyptian name for a being very similar to the Greek god, Ares--the god of war)._

_The young pharaoh then respectfully nodded to his mother and wife before departing once again. He allowed the tears to flow as he exited. Somehow he knew he had looked upon his son for the last time. He returned to the throne room and tried to hide the tears by wiping them away with his cape. But, it was obvious the king had been crying. While the tears were real for the king, they were also perfect for the realism of the news he was about to tell his court._

_With a hushed, low and rough tone, he spoke. "The infant...did not...survive."_

_All who heard him bowed their heads in sorrow. It was common for infants to die. Egypt had a high infant mortality rate. Very few survived to childhood. From royalty to street rats, death knew no status._

_The Great Vizier, Shimon, closed his distance between himself and the young pharaoh. He wanted to hug and console the young man who was obviously very shaken about the news. But, Atemu stepped away. He was actually having difficulty with his own emotions being torn between extreme anger and sorrow._

_"Please Shimon, let me be." Atemu spoke softly as he once again, departed the throne room. He wanted to be alone. In great respect to their king and the event that had just occurred, all allowed him to be as such._

_Elsewhere in the palace, the infant was being wrapped in thin bandage like cloth. He had to appear dead. Just enough clearance was given with the facial strips to allow the baby to breathe normally while still giving the presence of being completely covered. Atemu's mother whispered a magical spell upon the child...asking it to remain silent and still. As she strode down the palace halls with the child in her hands, most thought she was taking the child to the mummification chambers. Within the birthing chamber, Atemu's wife, the queen, sent one of the king's falcons with a strip of papyrus tied to a leg on a mission. It flew out of the open window of the room and with all the speed it could muster, to its destination._

_Atemu's mother, alone in the halls, ducked into a secret passageway, known only to the royal family. It was an escapeway that led beyond the palace walls._

_Within moments, a young man with a donkey arrived with the falcon at a covered portion of the palace walls. He simply looked as if he were resting in the shade from the intense heat of the day. The once-queen opened a portion of the wall. She exchanged the infant for the falcon and was also given a bundle that closely resembled the one she had just given the man. With a spell to unlock the one she had placed upon the infant and a brief thank you, she departed back into the palace. The young man, secured the infant and as casually yet as quickly as he could returned from whence he came._

to be continued... 


	3. Ties that Bind 3

all disclaimers apply

**Ties that Bind 3**

Yugi awoke with tears in his own eyes. What a powerful, emotional dream or daydream, or whatever! He HAD to know. Concentrating once again, he sought the ancient ruler in his soul room.

Yami had awakened just as Yugi entered. "Aibou?"

"Okay, THAT was downright sad. But, I think I understand more now. Did you dream the same?"

"Afraid so. I had a son?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow and cocky smirk. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or satisfied in his own masculine ways. Likely both.

"You came to the same conclusion. Now, question is, will these dreams lead us to whether or not he survived?"

"Based off my recollections of the dream, that was the last I saw of him. We may not know."

"These dreams are occurring at a more rapid rate Yami. I simply dozed off while doing homework and the dream came. And you regularly sleep. Maybe there's some significance in this?"

"My guess is as good as yours. I do not understand why or how these dreams or memories are manifesting, but they seem to hold importance regardless."

"Yeah, but WHY?!"

"Guess we'll find out sooner or later." Yami said with a sigh. "Will you be contacting the Ishtars soon?"

"In a day. Weekend rates are less expensive. That's when Grandpa does all his long distance calling."

Yami chuckled. He was still learning about modern day complexities such as budgeting, expenses, and so forth. The modern world was a formidable place indeed, especially for one 3000 year old ancient Egyptian pharaoh with no memories thrust into modern day Japan. Naturally though, he revealed very little of this shortfall to anyone and faced it head on with the confidence of one who was born in this day.

Before Yugi could continue he was interrupted by a voice from downstairs.

"YUGI! PHONE CALL! FROM EGYPT!" Grandpa yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Gramps!" Yugi yelled back as he stood. "Well Yami, perhaps we'll have some answers sooner than later. It has to be the Ishtars calling." Yugi ran down the stairs. Grandpa had already been talking to Isis for many minutes.

"Yugi here. Hi Marik. How's Egypt? Writings eh? And neither you or your sister can decipher them? That IS strange. Your sis spoke with my grandpa about them right? And what about Professor Hopkins? Oh, I see, Isis called him first. Hmm, well, I'm not really sure what to say. Yami probably wouldn't be any more help than I. Though, he and I have been having some disturbing dreams lately. Yami and I both think they have possible correlation to memories. Hey, in all your readings of ancient scriptures and all and being down in the tomb, have you come across any mention of an offspring, say a son? That's the reason of this call? Oh, that's weird. Too much to be coincidence don't ya think? A ring of love!? That IS interesting, especially if you could see the dreams we've seen...though no ring has appeared in the dreams yet. Maybe it was already there and neither of us noticed it. I mean, in the dreams, the pharaoh *does* wear a lot of jewelry. Well, keep me informed okay Marik? I'll let you know if anything progresses on our end here. Take care." Yugi said as he hung up the phone.

Yugi turned to look at his grandfather, who was eyeing his grandson suspiciously. "Yugi, when were you going to tell me that you and the pharaoh were having strange dreams?"

"Uhhhh, well, you see grandpa, we didn't want to make fools of ourselves so we didn't want to say anything unless we had a more solid idea ourselves as to whether they were remnants of memory or pure fantasy."

"I see. Well, based of the dreams you and the pharaoh have had, can there be any correlation to the Ishtars' findings?"

"Seriously grandpa, I think so, but let's give it time. These dreams are occurring more often now. Maybe Yami and I will learn more through them."

"You promise to inform me if they do?"

"Yes grandpa, I promise."

"Very well then. Perhaps you should return to your studies."

"Oh yes! Wow, I forgot about them! I fell asleep!"

Grandpa Motou simply rolled his eyes as his grandson stormed back up the stairs. There were some things about Yugi that would never change, with or without the pharaoh's assistance.

Safely back in Yugi's room, Yami resumed a more 'physical' appearance. "Seems like there's more than meets the eye in this matter, eh Yugi?"

Yugi spun, startled. A textbook dropped from his desk and slammed onto his toes. "YEEEEEOOOOWWWW!" he yelped as he hopped on one foot. Once the pain subsided, he picked up the textbook. "Hate school, hate school, hate school." he muttered as he put the offending text back on his desk.

Yami chuckled.

"Don't laugh, it's your fault for startling me like that."

"I'm sorry aibou, but the look on your face was priceless."

"You need to stop spooking me. Maybe I should put a bell on so when you appear, it'll rattle gently and I'll know you're there."

"I'm not a cat Yugi. But, I am a spook of sorts. Isn't that another term for ghost or spirit?"

"Sorry for the accidental pun Yami."

"Anyway, Marik's found other items of importance?"

"Yes, some scriptures in coded writing and a ring that seems to be an item professing love."

"Love?"

Yugi saw an opening with the puzzled spirit (no pun intended). "You know, love...girls and boys get together...mushy stuff, sex, dancing on clouds, feelings...perhaps it's something you had in the past?" Yugi thought as he tried to imagine Yami, in pharaonic garb, all eyes locked on some babe...unable to concentrate, not even on dueling. It was a difficult picture to imagine.

Yami too, was trying to imagine what such a feeling would be like. It didn't seem to suit him at all. "Love seems to be more of a distraction than a positive emotion Yugi. If I had all the responsibilities that a true king has, where would I find time for such a thing?"

"You're the King of Games, perhaps to you, life was a game. If so, you'd have found a way."

"If you have to put it THAT way." Yami chucked. Still, the fact that dreams and new findings in the tomb happening at the same time were too much of a coincidence. It bothered him terribly. "Regardless, I guess only time will tell if we're meant to know more about what's transgressing in mind and material."

"Things sure have come a long way since simply playing Duel Monsters." Yugi sighed as he looked at a bunch of cards sprawled out on another table in his room. The game used to be such fun, now it always took on a darker, more serious tone and now things had progressed well beyond the card game itself. But still, it was the card game that linked persons, places, and things together. Everything had a purpose.

"Duel Monsters seems to be a catalyst to many other events." Yami replied solemnly.

"Yes, it has. But the biggest question in play is _WHY_?" Yugi said as he picked up a card out of the stacked deck to the side with his eyes shut. It was the Dark Magician.

"Indeed." Yami replied as he eyed the card."But we'll get through it as we always do. We are supported on so many fronts. With a team and friends like ours, we can't be beaten by anything or anyone!" Yami replied, trying to cheer Yugi (and himself) up with a little pep talk.

_Over 3000 years ago..._

_A boy, four years old, ran over to some horses that were resting in the shade of the palace walls. As he ran around towards the wall, he bumped into some legs and rolled backward onto his behind. His cloak fell backward, exposing his head to the intense heat of the day._

_"Boy, are you okay? You need to watch where you are running." The tall figure said as he bent down to lend a hand to the child._

_The boy's serious violet eyes shimmered crimson red as he tried to ignore the pain and locked his gaze upon the being he'd run into. It was Pharaoh Set himself! But, he paid no bother to the man's status. He allowed the king to pull him to his feet, but he never once turned his gaze away._

_Suddenly the pharaoh stepped back a moment, stupified. The eyes of the boy were eerily familiar. He'd met those eyes before! And the boy's hair, straight, shoulder length, but with hints of stubborn spikes rising in spots, shimmered gold that reminded the king of the former pharaoh's golden bangs. Images of his deceased cousin dashed into his head. "It-it can't be?!" he spoke._

_"What can't be?" the boy innocently asked. He was much smarter than his age and was always challenging adults in their strange ways._

_"Who is your father?"_

_"Daddy? He's there!" the boy replied as he pointed to a merchant unloading goods from several camels._

_Pharaoh Set didn't fully believe the boy. The boy and man looked nothing alike. "How old are you?"_

_"Four, but I'm smarter than I look." the boy replied with a cocky smirk. His shoulder length golden hair danced in the slight breeze._

_"I'm sure you are. Perhaps we shall meet again uhh..." Pharaoh Set trailed as he tried to get the boy to speak his name._

_"Anhur." the boy replied confidently with almost regal air to it. He knew he was speaking to the king, yet he exhibited none of the respectful mannerisms usually given by a commoner to one of such high status. It was usually one of the first things taught to a child of common rank. No, this child was taught such things, he just refused to exhibit them! Pharaoh Set was intrigued by this._

_"Yes Anhur, we shall meet again." Pharaoh Set replied as he continued to ponder the possibilities. He departed to continue on with his business._

_Anhur returned to his father. "Daddy, I met the king!"_

_Immediately the man spun in fear. Sure enough the king was present in the village! Like the previous pharaoh, this king too, liked to mill about in the village. Although, unlike his cousin, he rarely did so casually. Apparently the king was overseeing the inventories. "Anhur, you must be careful among people of high rank. Okay?"_

_"But why?"_

_"Just do as I say."_

_"But he seems nice."_

_"Don't argue. Just obey! I'll explain when you're a little older okay?"_

_"Hmph." Anhur said as he pouted._

_"Go help your mother with the two donkeys please."_

_Anhur trudged off to his mother. Perhaps she'd be more open to his great news._

_"Mommy, I met the king!"_

_Her reaction was the exact same as her husband's. "Anhur dear, you need to be more careful."_

_"That's what daddy said. Why?"_

_His 'mother' rubbed his little golden blonde head. "Someday you'll understand. Right now, be mommy's little man and give the donkeys some water."_

_"Ohhhkaaaay." Anhur replied, but he couldn't help but wonder why his parents were upset rather than glad he'd met the pharaoh. He was confused. To him, it was such a great thing! The pharaoh with his mighty white dragon was his idol! He wanted to be him!_

_Later that day, the family gathered what was remaining of their unsold merchandise, packed their camels and donkeys and rode off alone towards the Nile and to a hidden area obscured by the grandeur of the Valley of the Kings --the new home to the youthful pharaoh who had sacraficed his life to save his people from a great evil._

_to be continued..._


	4. Ties that Bind 4

all disclaimers apply

**Ties that Bind 4**

Unknown to Isis, Marik's curiosity got the better of him. After speaking with Yugi, he was deeply fascinated in what could be. Late at night, Marik returned to the tomb of their pharaoh. This time, he ignored the ancient scriptures and scrolls. He focused more on the writings upon the walls. With torch light, he illuminated the entire tomb. On the largest wall, the Book of the Dead, a customary necessity of all deceased kings for the afterlife. It was useless. Scanning another wall, writings of his deeds and actions as well as attributes to him. Again, useless. A third wall gave insight to the pharaoh's heritage, but it amazingly wasn't completed. Marik wondered about this. Why wasn't it? If everything else was complete why was this not? Placing more torchlight upon the writings indicated that the wall had been done over...rewritten. The pharaoh's name was missing and only his father's name remained. Even his mother's had been removed. For what reason was such? And no queen was spoken of at all.

Marik returned to the basics...the ancient scriptures about the pharaoh's supposed life. He spent several hours thumbing through and rereading various passages, but to no avail. Suddenly as the flame of the torch danced in a slight breeze, he had an idea! Quietly running out of the tomb, he sought out his father's old quarters. In there was a library of other information! He had no idea where or why the crazy idea popped into his head, but it wasn't anymore farfetched than his current theories. He would see if the ancient history of his own bloodline would reveal clues or answers! They were tied to the pharaoh in duty afterall. Perhaps there'd be some correlations...at least he hoped as much.

Back at the Game Shop, night had firmly taken its grasp upon the city. Yugi yawned and turned in for the evening. Yami had been very quiet for the past few hours. The ancient ruler was already asleep.

It took several more hours before the dreams visited the two once again.

_Darkness. The young king, donned a peasant's robe and quietly stole away from the palace as he'd done numerous times as a prince. He did this as often as he could without arousing suspicion. Like a light breeze in the cooling desert air, he combed the village. His instinct told him his son was nearby, that he wasn't taken far from the palace at all. If only he could see him just one more time!_

_Suddenly a strange figure blocked his path. "Go home. What you seek is no longer yours."_

_"Who are you? How dare you speak to me in such a manner! Do you know who I am?" Pharaoh Atemu commanded in a hushed tone._

_"One who is endangering his present and future."_

_"Enough of your riddles. I demand to know who you are!" Atemu continued, his anger causing his voice to become a little louder._

_"A friend. Worry about what's to come, not what's already occurred."_

_"Bah! You waste my time!" the young king gruffed as he spun and headed in another direction. As he entered another narrow village street, the shadowy figure blocked his way once again._

_"How did you--" Atemu started as his own instinct told him to put his guard up. Using his shadow powers, a golden eye blazed his forehead beneath his crown and the Millenium Puzzle glowed under his cloak._

_"You must return to the palace your Highness. Hurry!" the shadowy figure said as it dissapated is easily as it appeared._

_But it was too late, three large, gruff men surround the young king on all sides._

_"Well, well, what have we here? It's a bit late for young men your age to be out and about. This is the time of thieves whelp." A fourth man said as he appeared from the shadows. He confidently strode over to the boy, placed a hand on the boy's chin and lifted his head upward. "Ahh, so you're not a mere boy are you? Hey guys, we got us a pretty little catch this time. We've got us the pharaoh himself!" the leader replied as he ripped the hood off the young ruler thus revealing his unique spikey hair and crown._

_"It'd be wise to let me be." Atemu replied, not phased at all by the gang of thugs._

_"Oh no, we couldn't do that. See, you have a nice little price on your head. Many of your daddy's enemies would pay handsomely to see it upon a platter. And the collapse of your kingdom would mean a bonus as they could easily lay seige to the richest country in the known world! I would be set for life with just your head! I could retire and end this relentless occupation as a bounty hunter."_

_"I warn you again. Let me be. I do not wish to---"_

_"You're in no position to bargain king!" The bounty hunter replied as he unsheathed a blade and pressed it firmly against the king's throat. "Perhaps I should just remove your pretty little head now."_

_Suddenly a flash of light from a nearby temple struck within yards of the group._

_"What was that!?" the leader said as the other three thugs spun to see what had appeared behind them. They didn't have a chance to see as their eyes popped out of their heads and their bodies ripped to shreds. There was nothing left but three splattered pools of blood. A large, looming shadow blocked out the stars and moon, darkening the entire village._

_"I say again, let me be. I do not wish for more killing." Atemu commanded._

_The bounty hunter, startled, quickly recomposed himself. "You will tell whatever that is to back off or I will cut your throat king."_

_"You will be dead in either scenario. So choose your death wisely. If you kill me, your death will be certain to be slow, agonizing, and more torment than you could ever imagine in that feeble head of yours. If I live, you will be assured a quick, painless death as justice is in the hand of a god."_

_In a no win situation, the bounty hunter growled. "Fine then!" he said as he released the king, but not before giving the king a serious slash across his left arm. "Bare this scar as a rememberance of a battle you nearly lost!" the bounty hunter said before he was grabbed and crushed._

_Blood splattered upon the king's peasant cloak and face as the bounty hunter existed no more. Atemu closed his eyes. He didn't want to kill, but he was left little choice. "Thank you...Obelisk. You may return to your slumber." he replied softly as the looming shadow retreated back to the temple._

_Not wanting another confrontation and fearing that the scuffle had awakened some of the villagers, Atemu removed the cloak and flung it to the ground. He winced as he looked at the seriousness of the gash on his arm. It stretched from elbow to wrist bands, nearly completely opening his arm. It was a clean cut however, no major blood vessels were affected. He thanked Ra for that. But it was bleeding profusely and the exposed inner flesh meant a risk of infection, which could be deadlier than the wound itself. He quickly ran for the palace, utilizing an escape route in the palace wall that would allow him to enter the royal abode without being noticed by anyone._

_As he safely entered the palace, he looked back to the village one last time. "Anhur, I will find you."_

Yugi awoke in a cold sweat. He was scared and utterly confused! /YAMI!!! YAMI!!!/ he yelled inwardly.

The spirit stirred and quickly snapped awake. //Aibou! What's wrong!// he said before quickly assuming a more visible form so they could talk face-to-face.

"You dreamt that didn't you? It wasn't just me?"

"Yes." he replied then looked at his left arm. Indeed there was a light scar there. "And apparently it really did occur." Yami replied sadly as he revealed the scar to his partner.

"Well, that solves one thing. These dreams are definitely portions of your memory. And that pharaoh is obviously you. Now, we have to figure out if the rest of the stuff in those dreams is, or was, real."

"I don't know if I wish to know aibou." Yami replied as his gaze turned towards the floor.

"Why not? What if you need to know this stuff in order to deal with whatever it is here in the present that you reawakened for?"

"These dreams...or memories are very painful aibou. I don't like where they are leading. I do not wish to relive events that were unbearable the first time. What did I do to have to endure such tortures? Why must I?"

"Yami." Yugi replied softly as a tear scampered down his cheek. He had no answers for the ancient spirit. All he knew is that Yami was right, these dreams or memories were cruelty in the most extreme. "Yami, I am here with you. I'm also experiencing them. We'll get through them together...somehow."

"Thanks aibou."

Back in present day Egypt...

"Marik? What are you doing!?" Isis asked as she had awakened for the day and heard stirring down the corridor.

Marik had lost all track of time as he was rummaging through one journal after another. "Sis, I couldn't sleep. I had to see if I could seek out more answers to all this that's occurring."

"But what use are the journals and writings of our bloodline? It is of little relevance to the pharaoh's."

"Oh but sister, that's why we keep missing clues. I'm tracing our bloodline all the way back to the time of the pharaoh's death...and perhaps even before his death. Roots to our past may tie into roots of his."

"Interesting theory brother, but you need rest now. You look like death spit you out. Those writings will be there when you wake up. They've been there for hundreds of years."

Marik chuckled. "Okay sis. I will rest. But have a meal ready when I awake. I'm already famished, but I'll be asleep before I can lift a fork to the plate."

"Don't worry brother. Food will be prepared."

And with that, Marik followed his sister out of the room and shut the door. He had no idea how many hours he'd spent reading and researching, but his body hinted that it was now time for some rest. He had indeed found some intriguing news, but it would wait until he was more awake to explain it.

_some 3000 years ago..._

_Anhur, now ten years old, felt the early stirrings of adulthood. His intelligence was like that of his real father's. He also developed a mastery of gaming. His 'foster' parents managed to keep him away from the pharaoh's eye for many years, but found it nearly impossible to hide him much longer. King Seto had a good memory. He was seeking this child out, but was looking in all the wrong places. Like his real father had done, Anhur found ways to slip out in the middle of the night to mingle among the villagers. He was even learning the basics of dueling in the game of darkness, though he kept this a secret from his parents. Rumors spread through the village and into the palace of a boy who could not be defeated in any game. Pharaoh Seto intensified his search for this boy, but the boy always seemed one step ahead of him. The boy earned a most revered nickname, Jackal, after the honored animal of the same name and the fact that the boy enjoyed wearing solid black cloaks with the eye of Anubis upon them. Jackals were known for their cunning, slyness, skill as tricksters, stealth, and ability to disappear within darkness like a ghost upon the mortal plane. Anhur fit this description exactly. To King Seto, this boy was a ghost. This boy haunted his dreams and thoughts day and night. With a young son himself, the heir to the throne, Seto was fast becoming paranoid of this boy nicknamed, Jackal. His real name, Anhur had an eerily striking resemblence to his deceased cousin and former pharaoh's name, Atemu. And the pharaoh couldn't get past the strange feeling that this, Anhur was to become a threat to him or his son._

_Anhur had learned about some of the truths to his existence as his foster parents told him bits as he grew older. If the boy remained alive and out of the pharaoh's eye until age sixteen, all truths would be revealed to him, including the identities of his real parents. He was extremely athletic, becoming ever more handsome as each year passed by, and continuously seeking out knowledge to add to his vast intelligence, Anhur was becoming a force to be reckoned with. While he never did anything wrong, he had the knack to get on people's nerves...especially that of nobility and royalty. He mocked them. Disrespected them. Refused to honor them. He was cocky and driven to excel. His foster parents were already finding it extremely difficult to control this boy who was fast becoming a young man. But they knew, it was destined to be as such. This boy had a much larger destiny to follow. The traits he exhibited now would be necessary in the future._

_And when he returned home,in his spare time, he learned everything and anything he could about this Pharaoh Atemu. It wasn't difficult as he found it easy to slip by the guards and navigate all the traps in the tomb. Fascinated by the former king, he strived to emulate him. Seto was no longer his idol, but rather the young pharaoh before him. The king who had the power to combine the gods themselves. The king who had a priest become the mighty kaa of the Dark Magician. Anhur sought this kaa. For he knew it was a kaa that, if utilized properly, could defeat even Pharaoh Seto's mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon. 'Defeat the pharaoh in a duel and become pharaoh yourself.' This was often the challenge the arrogant current king himself would boast to all. He was never defeated as he controlled not only the strongest kaa, the Blue Eyes, but also the gods themselves. Anhur swore that he would bring about this king's first and last defeat. It was a stirring in his heart he couldn't deny, no matter how fearful it made him. He couldn't explain why he felt compelled to such seemingly impossible feats, but he couldn't resist them either._

_"Mother, did you ever meet the previous pharaoh?"_

_"Yes Anhur, I did."_

_"Was he as the scriptures say?"_

_"He was a very unique and gifted young man. Like his father, he cared more for his people than himself. He gave his life to save all of us. He will forever be immoratlized as a hero and savior."_

_"I see. Thank you mother." Anhur replied as he turned to depart._

_"Anhur, where are you going?"_

_"To a place where I belong."_

_to be continued..._


	5. Ties that Bind 5

all disclaimers apply

**Ties that Bind 5**

After a long rest and hearty meal, Marik was back in action. Isis was extremely curious of any developments of her brother's as she liked to keep updated on any ancient findings. But, what Marik discovered was for their eyes only.

Preparing two horses, Marik prepared for a journey.

"Marik, where are you going?"

"To the place this thing says." Marik said as he handed his sister a scroll. "I have a feeling even more answers lie there. Perhaps the answers I seek."

"Let me go with you."

"No. Stay. Please? If I must, I will take Rishid, but it would be best if I went alone as I can only carry limited supplies."

"What do you hope to find by treading upon the Valley of the Queens?"

"Maternal lines were always more accurate than paternal ones. Perhaps I can trace ours or even the Nameless Pharaoh's there."

"Be careful Marik. And be sure to avoid any archaeological digs going on in the area."

"Sis, when am I not? I'm a master of stealth. Our family knows the underground caverns better than any in this world or that of the past."

"Just be careful. When shall you return?"

"Within a day I hope. If not, I will send Nastasi back letting you know."

"I really wish you'd get a real pet rather than that weasel."

"Mongoose, sis, mongoose. He's saved my ass from cobras and mambas many times. You should be thankful."

"That you draw snakes to you faster than a lame bird could? Hardly brother."

"Heheheh, so be it sis. Either way, I'll keep you informed as you wish."

"You'd better."

Marik then mounted his albino arabian stallion with Nastasi curled around his neck, and rode off into the desert in hopes of finding answers unseen.

_The setting was ideal. A beautiful star-filled night with a full moon illuminating the room without need for torchlight. The crickets chirped in harmony with the frogs croaking along the Nile. Earlier, a declicious dinner was served, the pharaoh's favorite, softened the young ruler. He'd been tense and depressed for so long. For some reason the loss of his first born son was harder on him than the mother who bore that child. Nibbling on a leftover wing of the roast goose, Atemu retired to his quarters for the night. His loving queen was already there...waiting._

_"Still eating I see." she replied with a giggle. The pharaoh, surprised at the occupant in his usually quiet quarters stared at her dumbly with a wing bone hanging in his mouth. She giggled more at the funny expression her mate was showing._

_Pulling the wing bone out of his mouth, the young king eyed her with renewed passion. Illuminated by the moonlight and shadows, the young woman's natural beauty was enhanced by nature. She was scantily clad, with transparent linens. Having attracted his attention, she continued her plan of action. She stood and with slow, deliberate motion, she untied her robe and allowed it to snake down her body and drop to the floor. The other poultry wing in the king's hand seemed forgotten as it dropped to the floor. She had him in her game now._

_"Aty." she purred. It was the king's little nickname that only she and a few select close friends of the king's knew and she alone was the only one priviledged enough to use it as the king didn't think too highly of the nickname...except in certain circumstances...such as this one._

_Caught in her spell, he stalked forward like a cat upon prey. She beckoned him ever nearer. But, this was the King of Games she was seducing. She had to calculate every move carefully. She had a trump card, the young king was a teen, prone to hormonal urges just as any other boy his age. He seemed to control such urges better than most boys, but she had ways of bringing it forward in the young pharaoh. Her body swayed slightly in tune with the light curtains in the breeze. She was as graceful as a swan in flight. But she was seeking the company of an eagle, who was matching her graces with his own._

_Atemu, eyes locked upon his beautiful queen, continued forward, but strayed slightly to his left. He was going to flank her and turn the tide to his favor. The queen allowed him this maneuver, but she was onto him. He enjoyed coming up from behind her. It was his way of saying 'I accept this challenge.'_

_The queen turned her head slightly, to catch view of her captor._

_He slid behind her with cat-like grace and nuzzled her neck and back while running his hands down both her sides. With the graceful skill of a dancer, she turned in his arms and met him face to face. He seemed a bit stunned that she made the next move. But his eyes quickly flickered more amusement than surprise. He'd allow her to have her way...for now. He groaned in contentment as her hands worked over him as much as his did of her. He met her lips in a deep passionate kiss._

_Skillfully, the queen removed articles of the pharaoh's clothing as she raked her hands along his fit, firm body. The king's long blue cape slid to the floor followed by the golden waist bands and blue groin protector._

_The pharaoh broke the kiss as he slowly led his lady towards his large, lush bed. Without breaking their activities, the pharaoh turned and laid her gently on the bed with what almost seemed like a dance maneuver. Their passion increased as the pharaoh removed the last of his clothing himself in one swift move. Aside from some adorning jewelry, both were now completely unrestricted by barriers of cloth._

_The pharaoh had turned the tide. He was now in control of this little 'game of love' as he was sitting atop her, pinning her. Uncharacteristic of his age, he was a patient young man. He sat ever so lightly upon her, yet took his time, relishing in seeing her beauty, feeling her soft, smooth flesh, smelling her entrancing aromas. She stared into his dancing violet eyes...they almost seemed playful?! What was he up to? She fought her own urges and tried to remain patient. She wasn't going to give in to whatever he was playing. With a cute little smirk of her own, she decided two could play at this game. Why should he administer all the love?_

_Her hands snaked behind him as he sat upon her. Her long nails raked gently along the pharoah's back and sides then her fingers began to work along his spine. It was something his mother had told her about. He enjoyed having his back rubbed perhaps more than any other part of his body. But she had to be careful...too much back rubbing had the ability to put this young king asleep. It was a tactic his mother had used when he was a baby to get him to go to quiet down or sleep._

_The sensation of pleasure from the back rub was nearly unbearable for the pharaoh! He groaned and purred, his already rather deep voice, deepening even moreso. He wanted to remain and relish the feelings, but he knew what the queen was up to. Backing off, he slid off her and stood. His eyes remained playful as he cocked his head sidewards and raised an eyebrow as he put his hands on his waist. It was a comical sight!_

_The queen raised to a sitting position and took in the spectacle. She giggled. Leave it to Atemu to 'toy' with passion and love! But, he also gave a telltale sign that he was more interested in passion than play. He knew it too._

_The queen banked on this 'weakness' in the king's game. She slid off the bed and stood, her body resting right up against his as she met his lips in yet another passionate kiss. His hands once again embraced her and drew her in ever nearer. But, the queen had one hand free and placed it between their bodies. With the pharaoh distracted in his own explorations, the queen's hand found that 'weakness' of her lover's. She gently grabbed and stroked. She could feel the king's gasp within their kiss and he tried to pull away from her lips. But, she had none of that. Her lips gave chase and kept him locked in the passionate embrace. Casually, he tried to squirm and slither out of the grasp, but his wife had none of that. She countered with graceful sways of her own body, matching his attempts to flee. The Duel King would not get the upperhand in this duel! His breathing became more rapid and she knew she had him exactly where she wanted him. With her own love dance, she turned him and placed him upon the bed, mimicing the same maneuver he had pulled upon her. It surprised him, but he remained amused and actually curious. He allowed her to have her way with him. For some reason it seemed even more exciting to be the one submitting to the whims of another. It wasn't something the king usually experienced. He surrendered in this duel of love and allowed his wife to manipulate him to her heart's desire._

_She actually enjoyed the new found power and control. Atemu had never allowed her such freedoms before! Sure he let her lead now and then, but he always resumed control at some point. Had he let her win? Why? No matter, she'd have time to ponder that after. Right now, she would enjoy driving her husband into a rapture he could only dream about! With a gleam of excitement and arousal, she began the dance of which she would lead and control. As she ---_

"YUGI! YUGI! YUGI, WAKE UP!" Grandpa Motou yelled as he shook his grandson.

"Wha-huh-wha?" Yugi's replied, stupified and groggy. He had fallen asleep while watching some movie on television.

"It's bed time Yugi. You fell asleep on the sofa. And, you were moaning and groaning. Thought it was best I wake ya before your mother came into the room." Grandpa Motou replied with a wink.

It took Yugi a moment to understand Grandpa's meaning. With a brief flashback of the dream he was having, he glanced down at his pants and quickly grabbed a blanket as his face turned bright red. "I--I--yeah...I'm going to bed now." Yugi stammered as he stood and ran out of the room still holding the blanket to himself.

Grandpa Motou only chuckled lightly. He understood what it was like to be Yugi's age.

Once in his room, he thunked the Millenium Puzzle onto his desk. It was his way of roughly waking up the pharaoh.

//Aibou?// Yami yawned. He hated when the boy treated the Puzzle harshly, but they had already had that lecture and Yugi only did it when it seemed necessary.

/Nice dream there _partner_. You put me in yet another embarrassing moment!/

//My apologies aibou. I didn't mean to--//

/I know, I know Yami. You have no control over these dreams. I just wish we'd get some sort of forewarning about what type of dream it is so I can be sure to nod off in a more private place if necessary./

The pharaoh chuckled. //I'm sorry.// was the only response he could give. He had no more answers or solutions to the issue than his 'other half' did.

/It's not funny Yami./

//Is funny. Cute funny.// the ancient ruler teased, hardly supressing his laugh.

/You need to shush and go back to---wait, no Yami, don't go back to sleep./

//But...//

/We're taking a cold shower. My mom and gramps probably think I'm some crazed perv./

//It's perfectly natural for you to---.//

/Easy for you to say. It's not your body putting you in these humiliating situations!/ Yugi replied, cutting the pharaoh off.

//At least it wasn't one of those darker dreams. Right?//

/Sometimes Yami, I really wonder about you./

//In what way?//

/It's a figure of speech Yami...sarcasm./

//What did I do?//

/You dreamed!/

//I can't help that.//

/Sleep less. Awake more. I got it, I'll drink soda before I go to bed and eat a couple of chocolate bars. Maybe the sugar and caffeine will--/

//Rot your teeth and do more damage to you than me.//

/Yami?/

//Yes aibou?//

/Just be quiet for a while okay!/

//...//

Back in Egypt...

Marik dismounted and hid his steed and supplies in a secret cavern that only he knew about. He often laughed at the archaeologists who spent oodles of money to dig in all the wrong parts of the sand! No matter. It was best that way. Some secrets weren't meant for the entire world just yet.

Marik opened a scroll he brought along with him. It was an ancient blueprint of several burial chambers that he had found buried in a secret chamber within the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb. The name of its creator was 'Shimon Muran.' This name had been referenced many times in the Namelss Pharaoh's tomb. So, there was a link...for some reason and Marik intended to find it out.

_Still Egypt, but some 3000 years ago..._

_Anhur, now a strapping 15 year old, was evermore a young man. Trouble and antics followed him as he pursued answers and reasons for being. But, always, he eluded any pursuers or confused any who sought out his identity. He began to enjoy his role as a 'jackal.' Though he never disobeyed the laws and rules of the region, he did enjoy bending and testing them, especially when it came to the royals and nobles. His black cloak and entrancing eyes became that of a living legend among the villagers and something of fear to the pharaoh and his court though they knew not why. The pharaoh and his priests were good beings and cared for their people. The people lived in peace and prosperity. And yet, the people still enjoyed and supported this rebellious black cloaked being, toying with all that was. Stirrings and curiousities drove this young man to seek out answers to his questions. And now...his mother would face such._

_"Mother, for many years now, I've sensed a cloud over your head. You dodge my questions or answer them vaguely. Why?"_

_"Son...I..." she started but tears stopped her from proceeding._

_"So it is true." Anhur replied. He wasn't angry, but rather anxious. He held his mother in a loving embrace. "Please mother, tell me. I am old enough and mature enough to handle anything you may say." he said softly and gently. Despite his reputation in the village, he was still a momma's boy._

_"I know son. But...it is difficult. I know not if this is the right time."_

_"Right time? What do you mean?" Anhur asked as he stepped away from his mother so he could now see her eye-to-eye._

_Anhur's step mother looked from side-to-side as if looking to be sure the coast was clear. "I don't know if your 'father' would approve either."_

_"Father doesn't have to know. It can be our secret."_

_"What I have to tell you could alter your life forever. I do not know how you will react. I fear you will blame us for keeping it from you."_

_"I cannot blame you for something you thought was in my best interest. If you felt I was not ready for something, then it would be in my best interest right?"_

_"Anhur, you are wise beyond your years."_

_Anhur chuckled. His somewhat deep, passionate voice echoed that of a young pharaoh gone by. "And I do not know why that is mother. Yet another mystery I seek an answer to. Please mother, it is doubtful I will be any more ready than I am now."_

_"Your father and I had planned to tell you upon your sixteenth birthday, but you are beyond your years mentally. It should matter not what your physical years are."_

_Anhur nodded, his eyes wide with interest._

_"I am unsure if it is good or bad news for you Anhur."_

_"It will be news nonetheless mother."_

_"Allow me to confront your father first. Can you have patience until tonight?"_

_"If it must be so, than I shall. I will continue on my chores then." Anhur replied softly as he gently kissed his mother's forehead and departed._

_As he left, Anhur's step mother broke into tears. After tonight, everything could change forever._

to be continued... 


	6. Ties that Bind 6

all disclaimers apply

**Ties that Bind 6**

With only a small torchlight and a flashlight as backup, Marik walked slowly through the tight passageway that had been dug by the ancients. It was a backway in, a place where tombrobbers had tried, but failed to reach the wealth of buried queens and princes. Marik, however, had completed their tunnel. His father had mentioned, when he was a child, passageways to royal tombs that would bypass all normal means of entrance. It was knowledge passed down only to each leader of the tombkeepers. This one was never completed until Marik's time as many thought it was too much effort for so little. The young queen of the "Nameless Pharaoh" was seemingly insignificant and virtually unknown. As many of the historical texts tried to erase her husband's name and being, so she was as well. But, those who knew and cared for the young couple would have given them proper burials and told of the tales of the two...somewhere. Her tomb had never been breeched by tomb raiders. It was still perfectly preserved.

Now, onto his stomach and crawling on the sand and dirt, Marik squeezed his way through the last portion of his makeshift expressway to the queen's tomb. He had entered it only once before and that was more out of hatred for the pharaoh who had caused him so much grief and turmoil. He had done nothing to the tomb upon reaching it then, as it had a calming effect upon him. And now, many years later, he entered it again. Sliding downward after the tight squeeze, he was now in a large expanse, a room filled with items of wealth and walls decked out with knowledge and images of the days of long past.

Lighting the three torch spires that were already present on the walls, the room illuminated to that which tied this young woman to the 'nameless pharaoh'...images of creatures known in the present times as Duel Monsters. Scanning the walls, Marik tried to decipher some of the many writings, scriptures, and stories that the walls spoke. He was seeking names and events familiar to him from his studies of his own people and ancient texts.

Like the Nameless Pharaoh, the walls spoke tales of a young queen with a short, tragic life. It spoke highly of her devotion and sacrafice. She was an ideal match for the young king as her deeds and persona walked a parallel path with that of her husband's. Marik grew tense and excited at the same time. He continued to read with haste. He was looking for more names...anything that would indicated that this young couple had secured a future for a bloodline that would transgress time. There was no mention of any offspring. Then as Marik came to the final wall before entering the next chamber, his eyes lit wide with shock. As the tale of this queen continued, it indicated what became of her after her husband had sacraficed his life. Following the texts anxiously, Marik read as fast as he could to seek the results. Suddenly there was a change in the heiroglyphic writings. It was as if another had decided to continue this story rather than the original writer. Like the tombs of the kings, the queens too, had their tombs developed while they were still alive. It was now quite obvious that the young queen continued her life after her husband's 'passing.'

As Marik read the continuation of the amazing tale, he could envision the events as they took place. There was turmoil and fear during the great battle. The young queen was ruling the kingdom as her husband and his priests and army did battle with a massive, evil darkness. Buildings shattered, walls crumbled, fear spread throughout the palace and nearby villages as the powers of the darkness and gods of light locked in combat. Chaos was ensuing and the young queen, already scared for her husband's safety, was finding it nearly impossible to maintain order in a place that no longer seemed to have order. She had followed her husband's commands of which he had sent via messenger days prior. The king had arrived at Kuru Eruna Village...a now dead village to do battle with a thief that possessed a deadly powerful kaa. He told her the other priests were sure to follow him, as they did, and that she was entrusted with the affairs of the kingdom until their return. The last time she had saw her husband, he was rushing off on horseback in the darkness of the night with a summoned god, a mighty red dragon above him.

She later received word from a written band tied to her husband's hunting falcon. It told her to try to get as many people from the nearby villages and palace to evacuate, to get as far away from the area as they could or seek safety across the Nile in the Valley of the Kings. She, and many devoted palace residents and villagers remained to assist in the evacuation then chose to stay and protect the region from looters, bandits, and any others who would try to take advantage of the situation. It was a lost cause however, as all around them began to crumble. Now those who remained by her side, began to flee. The west side of the palace had already fallen as did two temples and many village buildings. Upon knowing that she could do no more, the young queen sought safety as well.

Marik cursed as the story dropped off from that point. He needed to know who or what went with the queen! But now he was curious as to who wrote the continuation of this tale? Who was near enough the queen at every moment to be able to recollect her tale in such detail? Marik scanned the adjacent walls and any small glyphs around the tale area for a name of the writer, but like so much that surrounded the Nameless Pharaoh, anonymity was the norm. The writer apparently didn't want to be known. The tale had ended there and so did the chamber.

With a sigh of defeat, Marik suddenly noticed a small antechamber hidden behind a pillar and jutting wall. Entering slowly, he found it to be dark and cramped, like a room dug hastily or unfinished. But, it had writings upon its walls so he sought the beginning of the texts in that particular room. As he looked upward, scanning the writings upon the walls, he tripped into something and fell flat on his face. Cursing in a manner that would demand a cleansing of his mouth, Marik flashed torchlight upon the item that caused his predicament. Staring him in his face was a statue of a sitting jackal...not Anubis, but a golden jackal with curious symbols upon it and the animal itself seemed to posses the black spots of a leopard, most unusual since jackals did not have spots. The pedastal upon which it rested also had writings upon it. Marik's eyes went wide once again. This was a room that was created in secret, by someone other than those who created this resting place for the queen. Before reading the texts, Marik scanned the statue carefully. It could be a trap afterall. Upon the forehead of the animal was a symbol very familiar to Marik...the symbol of an eye. It was the very same eye that graced the Millenium items and anything else related to the Nameless Pharaoh. The jackal bore a curious collar. Why would even a statue of a wild beast bear a collar? Marik noticed upon the collar was some more heiroglyphs and surprisingly...a cartouche! Marik read the name, but he knew not of whose name it was. The queen's? The king's? Somebody else's? Returning to the pedestal, there was an interesting raised symbol upon it. Marik touched it. As he did so, the symbol moved, like a button. The pedestal of the statue shifted and slid backward to reveal a little chamber with perfectly preserved papyrus scrolls inside! Marik gently opened one of the scrolls and began to read:

_Dearest mother, a legacy I leave you, a bloodline I continue, and tears of forgiveness, longing, and love, I give you. Rest now and be graced in the afterlife. We will meet again...someday. I leave you the tales of my life as perhaps in your heart, I never died. I will rest here with you upon my own death as it is my rightful place by blood. I will await father's resurrection by your side. May our bloodline be the greatest that ever was or shall be!_

_I will assure preservation and protection of you, father, and the knowledge and the mystical powers of kaa and baa. No matter how hard they try, nobody will rid the existence of our bloodline or the wonderous realm of dueling creatures! This is my oath and duty as my blood and destiny wills it._

It was signed by the same name that Marik read upon the cartouche.

Marik used his torch and flashlight to illuminate as much of he could of the antechamber. In a far indented corner, it did indeed possess a tomb. This room, however appeared to be handcarved and excavated by hand...perhaps by the very hand of the writer of these scrolls! Marik flashed light everywhere quickly, trying to take in what a wonderous find he had discovered! He wanted to scamper out and run to his sister to show her this amazing and important find, but he had to calm himself. He could do so in due time. Right now, he had to seek the answers to the questions that raced in his mind.

Elsewhere...

Yugi was towel drying his hair as he entered his room once again. The bit-cooler-than-usual shower did its job in cooling off his body from the ancient pharaoh's heated dream.

//Aibou?//

/You're not asleep yet?/

//I can't stop thinking about these dreams.//

/Obviously./

//Why are they occurring so consistently now? What do they mean?//

/They're your dreams. You tell me./

The spirit released himself from the Puzzle and assumed a more visible appearance to Yugi. Now, Yugi could see the concern and worry in the pharaoh's eyes. The dreams were indeed bothering the usually stoic king.

"Yami, like you say, all will come in time. Maybe the dreams are necessary events that need to play out in order to help you get your memory back?" Yugi said as he tried to comfort the concerned spirit.

"Perhaps, but they bother me nonetheless."

"You and me both. I guess we need a distraction."

"Like what?"

"Well...I got it! Let me call Joey and the others. Maybe a night out can be enough to lighten the mood and make us forget about it...at least for a little while."

The ancient spirit nodded in agreement as Yugi threw the wet towel towards the spirit, which of course, went right through him, and dashed out of the room to the telephone.

_Ancient Egypt...3000 years in the past._

_As the sun set, Anhur returned with his father for the evening meal. The chores of the day were complete and Anhur was curious and restless in awaiting the knowledge his mother had promised him earlier in the day._

_"Anhur, please do not gulp your meal down like that. You could send yourself to your own death by food!" Anhur's 'mother' said as the young man shovelled food down his throat at an amazing rate._

_He chewed and swallowed the food before responding to his mother. The young man had uncanny manners despite his age and upbringing! "I am sorry mother." he replied though his eyes showed her the eagerness and curiousity of things to come._

_"What did you do to your hair Anhur? I do not remember those streaks of dark color in your hair before. And have you brushed it recently? You have strands going everywhere." his 'mother' asked as she changed the subject to distract the boy from the 'other' subject._

_"My hair? I hadn't noticed. As for brushing it, it does no good really. Those strands never lay down." Anhur replied as he tried to pull some strands forward into his line of sight. He failed miserably. Though he had shoulder length hair, it still would not give him a good look at it._

_His 'father' gave his wife a look of sorrow. The boy's true father had multi-colored and spikey hair. Perhaps the son was now going to appear even more like his real father. That could prove troublesome. "Perhaps we should cut it. Then you would not have to deal with the hassles." he suggested._

_"No father! I do NOT want to be bald or have some cut like the rest of the people! I like my hair just as it is! I will simply tie it back if it becomes a problem."_

_"If you get bugs in it, it WILL be cut. Got that young man!"_

_"I will NOT get bugs! I'm very careful and I wash it daily!"_

_Anhur's adoptive parents shrugged in defeat. The boy was already set in his ways and possessed a commanding tone that all seemed to follow whether it was for the good or for the bad. He was a natural leader. He was becoming more and more like his real father with each rising and setting of the sun both physically and mentally._

_Once all had eaten their fill, Anhur was directed to clean the dinnerware and plates while his 'parents' discussed the upcoming subject in another room. Anhur tried to listen in, but they spoke in a hushed tone. All he could do was wait and hope that their decision would be the one he sought._

_In a few minutes that spanned enternity for Anhur, his 'father' entered the kitchen area. "Son, we have decided we will discuss the matter with you tonight. Be prepared though, much of which we will tell you could strike you a blow. And most of all, do not be angry with us for waiting until now to mention all this to you."_

_Anhur nodded and gulped. He was excited and frightened at the same time. He just hoped his meal stayed down. He followed his 'father' by his side as he led the young man out of the kitchen and to the room where his 'mother' sat with a look of sorrowful concern upon her face._

_Anhur took a seat across from them and tried to get comfortable. It was to no avail however. The looks on both his parents' faces were cause for his own concern. This subject was a serious matter indeed._

_"We don't know where to begin son. Well, maybe that's a good starting point. Should we just be blunt?"_

_"I'm going to have to confront the news whether is is alluded to or stated obviously. I am prepared for whichever way you choose to present it. Pick a manner which is most comfortable for you." Anhur replied._

_"So be it. I hope you are the man I think you are as these blows may be sharper than a sword could ever be."_

_Anhur gulped again. Was the news really that serious!?_

_"Well, this subject begins way back at your birth. You see, there were events in play that would affect the entire kingdom. A new and young pharaoh had taken rulership of the kingdom after his father's death and as with any change of power, the kingdom was in a bit of unrest and unease..."_

_'Why was his 'father' suddenly talking about royalty and kings!? What did this have to do with him?' Anhur wondered inside, but remained quiet and allowed his 'father' to continue._

_"The young king took a queen quickly as a need to produce an heir was vital, especially to a king so young. And having a wife would appeal to the people as a show of his maturity." Anhur's mother added._

_"But there was unrest within the palace walls and---" his father started, but was cutoff by a bang upon their home's door. The elder man stood and walked over to the door and answered it._

_"The king requests the presence of your son." the royal guard commanded._

_"My son? Why?"_

_"I am just the messenger. Bring forth your son now."_

_Upon hearing the conversation between his father and the guard, Anhur stood and appeared at the doorway. " I am his son." Anhur replied without a hint of concern._

_"Come with me. The pharaoh wishes to speak to you. Consider it a great honor to be called upon personally by the king."_

_Ahnur exchanged a concerned glance with his father before nodding and following the guard out of the residence._

_Ahnur's 'father' watched as long as he could as his son was escorted to the palace. The guard did not treat him roughly so it was a sign that it wasn't an arrest or anything of that sort. But, as Anhur's mother joined her husband at the door, they exchanged a worried look. What exactly would the pharaoh want with their son? And...would their son's true identity remain hidden from all even now?_

to be continued... 


	7. Ties that Bind 7

all disclaimers apply

**Ties that Bind 7**

Marik called to his fuzzy little friend and tied a note upon the little creature's collar.

"Go now to sister. Give her this message. Succeed and I'll leave you a special treat when all is done." Marik replied in a hushed whisper as he patted his little mongoose and sent it off on its mission.

"Why am I whispering?" Marik spoke to himself with a hushed giggle. "It's gotta be this place. No matter, more intrigue awaits me." he muttered as he continued on with his discoveries and readings.

Elsewhere...

"Yugi, why the sudden urge to 'hang out' this late with us 'ruffians'?" Joey asked as he ruffled his smaller friend's spikey hair. Tristan nodded in agreement.

"You're not a ruffian Joey and I and the spirit just feel a need to unwind."

"The spirit needs to unwind? Since when?"

"Heheh, Joey, he may be the spirit of an ancient king, but in soul, he's no older than us. Stress and strain can get to him too."

"And three thousand years of transparency." Joey joked.

"He heard that Joey." Yugi mock threatened as Joey coughed and changed the subject.

"So, let's get some burgers first, eh Yuge?"

"Last one there is buying!" Yugi yelled as he already had a decent head start. He needed it afterall. In a few strides his taller friends would be upon him.

Though Joey lost, thanks to a shopping cart Tristan tossed in his path, Yugi still bought for all. Once seated, Yugi noticed one among them was missing.

"Where's Tea?"

"She said somethin' about having to practice some dance routine." Joey replied.

"Oh. Ah well. She's not much for wolfing down burgers anyway. I'll call her later." Yugi commented as he took a big bite of his most favorite food.

"Ooooh, Yugi's gotta girlfriend." Joey teased as he nudged his little buddy.

"I DO NOT!" Yugi protested.

"Maybe he doesn't...but maybe the spirit does?" Tristan threw in for good measure.

"I think it's the other way Tris. Ever notice how Tea gawks whenever Yugi...err Yami duels." Joey added.

"Why is it we backstab whatever friend that isn't present?" Yugi asked wishing the subject changed in case Yami was feeling up to a challenge. There was no need to watch his two best buddies get pummeled in some game against the ancient pharaoh who was simply too perfect at any game of any type, period.

"Yami's present...in spirit." Joey joked.

"So that leaves only Tea." Tristan added.

"Would you like me to call Yami out?" Yugi threatened as he was totally unamused by Joey's poor attempts at jokes.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. I just couldn't resist that opening you left Yuge."

"You can't resist anything woof for brains." Tristan replied with a smirk. Yugi rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he hung out with these two goofballs.

"You callin' me a dog, monkeyboy?"

"If the shoe fits, oh wait, you chew shoes."

"WHY YOU----"

Yugi found it time to call Yami out. There was no need for all three of them to be kicked out of Yugi's favorite burger joint. The slight glow of the Millenium Puzzle than hung casually near Yugi's stomach caused both Joey and Tristan to cease in mid-action. They knew what Yugi had just done. While they couldn't see Yami, they could tell by Yugi's composure whenever the ancient spirit was in charge of the body. Now was not a time to screw around. The once king did not tolerate hoodlums in his presence and he usually made that known to said hoodlums.

"Sorry Yami...got a bit carried away there."

"Yeah me too."

Yami didn't have to say a single word to reign the two boys back in line. His natural regal presence simply commanded it. Yami eyed the meal Yugi had been eating. Usually when the ancient ruler had command of the body during a meal time, he preferred a more healthy diet. It was better for the body and maximized the body's energy potential. Upon this plate was grease, fat, more grease, and other junk that he couldn't even fathom inputting into the body. It was best the original owner of the body finished his meal of choice.

"While it is a pleasure dining with you two, I think I'll allow Yugi to finish his meal now." Yami said politely as he silently called inwardly and switched places once again.

"Hey, Yugi's back." Joey remarked stupidly.

"Welcome back from your trip." Tristan added for further stupidity.

Yugi rolled his eyes and bit into his juicy burger once again while grabbing a handful of french fries to follow soon after.

Moments later two smaller hoodlums popped into the burger joint. It was Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

"Ooooh, c'mon Yugi, we gotta pick on those two. It's too hard to resist!" Joey said as he began drooling at the prospect of getting even for those two's trouble-causing ways.

"I'm not getting involved Joey. You do what you want." Yugi said in a sigh of defeat.

"Thanks Yuge. C'mon Tristan, we got a flea and a skink to chase outta here."

"I'm all for that. Sorry Yugi. It has to be done."

Yugi shooed the two off with a wave of his hand as he casually continued his meal alone. Well, not exactly alone.

//Those two will be the death of you aibou.// Yami chuckled.

/They will be if they get me banned from every burger joint in Japan!/

//Those things aren't good for you anyway.//

/Don't you start too Yami./

//Sorry aibou. I just don't see what you find enticing in those things. Your mother cooks a more healthy hamburger than this place...fresh lettuce, tomatoes, grease drained and strained from the beef...//

/That's why these here taste so good! It's the bad stuff that always tastes so good./

//Perhaps there are some modern concepts I'll never fully comprehend.// Yami replied as he found the debate becoming circular and therefore no need to continue it further.

In moments, after the two annoying little troublemakers were chased out, Joey and Tristan returned and wolfed down more of their now cold meals. Yugi just watched in amazement. Granted these two were once bullies or members of gangs, but still, they behaviors baffled naive, innocent Yugi. Still, fun was fun and the two were always good at keeping Yugi's mind (and perhaps, Yami's) off more serious matters, if only for a short while.

Back in Egypt...

Marik swore yet again as his torches and candles began to wane. He needed more oil and wax, but he'd only brought just so much. He was so absorbed in his work, that he had no idea exactly how long he'd been in the tomb. When he was absorbed in something, he lost all track of time. Hours could be minutes, Days could be hours. It mattered not to him. This was something his sister often ranted and lectured about to him.

Isis followed Nastasi to the place where her brother continued to remain. She cursed inwardly as she snaked through the sand and dirt on her belly. "An occupation for snakes, not one such as I." she muttered as she squeezed out of the final tunnel and into the vast chamber opening. Dimly lit by Marik's torchlight, she scanned the room before seeking out her brother. Nastasi twitched and chittered, urging her forward, but she ignored the little furry creature. She was taken aback by the writings and renderings upon the walls. 

When Nastasi returned to Marik, he knew his sister had arrived. Only then did he step away from his readings so he could welcome her to his findings. 

"Dear sister, I have found some most interesting facts in this place."

"Is this the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh's queen?"

"Part of it anyway. But there's a twist to that sister. Come, I have found an ante-chamber and I believe it will blow your mind. It did mine!" Marik continued excitedly as he grabbed his sister's hand and anxiously led her to the newly discovered corridor.

"But how did you find her---"

"All answers in due time sister. I want to show you something first."

_Ancient Egypt..._

_Anhur followed the guards into the Palace without struggle. He took in every corridor, every sculpture, every inch of the palace he passed by and through. It was indeed a magnificant place, fit for a king. Within moments he was escorted into the grand throne room. Ceilings that sprawled to the skies gave the room the open air of grandeur. Beautiful gold laden sculptures guarded the colorful walls. As he drew nearer to the throne where the pharaoh himself sat, he noticed a huge tablet above the throne itself. It depicted two beings and duel creatures. The one being clearly represented the current pharaoh himself, when he was younger and a high priest. His white dragon above him, poised for battle. The other being...could only be that of the pharaoh Atemu. And above him...the Dark Magician. Regardless of what he was now present for, all answers to his past, present, and future were in this very building! And eerily, it felt like home._

_He approached and kneeled in courtesy and respect to the pharaoh. It was best to play into the king's hand until more information for being in his presence was released. He would not gaze upon the king nor speak until asked to do so by the pharaoh himself._

_He heard the pharaoh stand. His tall, slender, yet built form created an imposing image indeed. "You are Anhur, correct?" the king spoke._

_"Yes, my pharaoh."_

_"I have little time or patience so I will get straight to the reason I called you here. I have heard _rumors_ of a boy in the village who is mastering the art of dueling. Am I correct in my assumption of it being you?"_

_"Yes, my pharaoh. I am interested in gaming in general and the greatest game of all is dueling in the dark games."_

_The pharaoh smirked with pride as the dark games were indeed the greatest of all games. "So it seems." Pharaoh Set replied softly as he drew closer to the young man still kneeling before him. Anhur had yet to look at the king. Pharaoh Set kneeled down to the boy's level. From this point, Anhur could see the golden Millenium Puzzle that hung from the king's neck. Suddenly, yet gently a cold, golden shaft lifted his head upward from his chin. Anhur now found his eyes onto the sapphire blues of the king's!_

_Pharaoh Set looked the young man over. There was something about his eyes that reminded him of days gone by. He then ran a hand through Anhur's hair, looking carefully at some of the unique strands that were now lining the boy's hair. Spikey points defied the king's touch and continued to stand upward or outward proudly. _

_"You remind me a lot of my cousin, the late Pharaoh Atemu, boy. Do you know who he was?" Pharaoh Set whispered._

_"I know of him your highness, from the tales and stories told in the village." Anhur replied vaguely. He wasn't sure what the king was reaching for, but it was best kept out of grasp. Anhur would not give any more information than necessary. He also didn't want the king to know that he was educated beyond his status of peasant. He could read, write, and do many other things that mere peasants weren't really supposed to know or do._

_"I see. Have you heard from these tales in the village, something about a jackal that roams it by night and preys upon my men and my name?" Pharaoh Set continued, a hint of venom touching upon his words._

_"A jackal? I do not know of--"_

_"Are you aware of the penalty of lying boy?" the king interrupted. "You know punishment for a liar is to never speak again for he has no tongue."_

_"Yes my pharaoh." Anhur replied nervously. In truth, he wasn't nervous. He didn't fear the king whatsoever. But, he had to play the king's game...for now as his own hand wasn't quite ready yet. He needed a trump card...and it hadn't revealed itself just yet._

_"You will tell me or my guards if you do hear of this jackal correct?"_

_"Yes my pharaoh."_

_"Go then. If I hear your dueling skills are becoming something worth my while, perhaps a duel someday?" Pharaoh Set replied as he removed the Millenium Rod from the boy's chin and allowed the boy's head to drop from his view once again._

_"Thank you my pharaoh."_

_"Be out with you then." the king said as he stood and returned to his place upon the throne. The guards then grabbed young Anhur and escorted him out of the throne room and the palace. He was let free once outside of the palace walls._

_Once a certain distance away from the palace, Anhur turned and glaced back upon it. "You will get your duel one day king and you will learn what defeat feels like." Anhur muttered. As he turned to enter the street towards home, he smacked into another boy who bore a cloak of blood red color. The boy was only a few years younger than himself but already stood the same height as Anhur. Clearly this boy had at least one parent who was rather tall. His deep blue eyes shimmered in the firelight._

_"You may have duped my father, but I am not so easily fooled...JACKAL." the boy hissed, his voice cracking slightly as manhood was just starting to take hold of the boy. "What's the matter, didn't think another could master the art of disguise and deceit as well as you? I know who you are. I know who you think you are. You will not best me...EVER! The throne is mine to claim after my father and I will not let some bastard whelp stand in my way." the boy threatened in a low hushed tone. He too, did not wish to make a scene and be found out._

_"I am more legit than you will ever be, prince. But, I have no quarrel with you. If you wish to make it so, then so be it, but I warn you, do not meddle in the affairs of something beyond your grasp."_

_"Bold words from a mere...peasant. I could throw you in prison merely for disliking your face. You know that don't you?"_

_"Then you would be a coward, prince...unable to fight his own battles and having to take the easy way out just to win."_

_"No, I will wait. I will master the gods and watch in amusement as you feel the true power of my family."_

_"Not even your father has mastered all three gods prince. Only the god, Obelisk answers to his hail...and his White Dragon. Why is that prince? If the stories are true, Pharaoh Atemu mastered them all. And not only that, he fused the three gods into one mighty form. Why has your so-called family failed to accomplish the same?"_

_"There has not been a need worthy of such fool."_

_"Yes, there has. Many innocent people died in the outlying villages when the outer borders collapsed to invaders from the north and west. Why didn't the gods protect our people? Not even his White Dragon could save all. Where were the gods prince? Answer that."_

_"BAH! I do not have time for you any longer! But, know this, I know who you are. I will not bother the king with such trivial matters though. I will take care of street rats such as yourself on my own and prove to my father that I am capable of becoming the next pharaoh of this kingdom."_

_"You can try prince. You can try." Anhur replied with a half bow as he spun and disappeared into the shadows, leaving a sputtering prince in his wake. In truth, Anhur was slightly bothered by the prince knowing so much so soon. If he couldn't master his game and plans soon, all could unravel before even being entwined. WIth a new fork in the fray, he had to work quicker and get information sooner. _

_Anhur returned home and was welcomed by his relieved step-parents. He assured them that nothing was wrong and that the king was only seeking information about some villager. But, his stepmom knew better. Something in Anhur's eyes told her that all was not well and things were going to get worse before better. Perhaps this was Anhur's destiny however. She could not stand in the way._

to be continued... 


	8. Ties that Bind 8

all disclaimers apply

**Ties that Bind 8**

Hours passed in what seemed like only minutes as Isis and Marik absorbed all the knowledge that the tomb offered. Isis could not believe what she was reading! All these years, for countless generations, the knowledge that had been passed on from one Ishtar to another...wasn't entirely true! Little, but very key facts had been omitted in their family history. Isis wondered why, but perhaps as they learned more within the tomb, the reason would reveal itself. How could her family not know afterall!?

"The ancient scriptures appear just as off as our family history." Marik replied softly. "There was another that bore the blood of the Nameless Pharaoh, his direct descendent. While he was but a child, wouldn't he have been first in line to inherit the throne after his father?"

"Something seems amiss brother. Something else, that we don't know of yet, appears to have been in play."

"But according to the ancient scriptures, the priest Seto and the Nameless Pharaoh were friends, competitive friends at that, but not enemies. The high priest was merely a pawn in that battle against the ultimate darkness. There would be little need to 'hide' the child would there?"

"Another force at play that we're not aware of yet?"

"Sister, once we've learned what we know, we should tell Yugi and the pharaoh himself."

"Yes. In due time. Let's make sure we get our own facts straight first. We will contact them with a summons to Egypt itself. They both may doubt all this unless they see it with their own eyes. I will make arrangements and send them plane tickets if they accept."

_In Domino City..._

Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep. He was in a very deep sleep, yet very restless.

_"I must know! I grow tired of this game of cat and mouse. I cannot predict the future and Isis herself does not see the danger that you all speak of. I do not see why the child...MY son, cannot remain with us!"_

_"Atemu...my love...I cannot give you the answers that you seek. My heart is torn as well. I bore you a son and yet he has been stripped away from us for the benefit of us and the kingdom."_

_"Benefit of the kingdom? What benefit would it have for the future heir to become a street rat? Where ever he may be, it surely does not benefit him. I can't pass a single night wondering what kind of life he has."_

_"I was assured that he is with a loving family, being raised as their own."_

_"BAH! WE are his family!"_

_"Atemu...please...lower your voice. The walls have ears."_

_"If the walls have ears then they know of the child. It's difficult to hide that process."_

_Despite herself, the young queen giggled in her husband's reference to the 'act.' "Then perhaps we need to practice a little more silence, eh my love?"_

_Atemu's mood softened slightly. He knew he couldn't stay angry for long around his loving wife. For a moment he was silent...almost in thought. "We're not that loud are we?" he asked, lifting a quizzical eyebrow in curiousity._

_"Actually, I was referring to just you."_

_"Me? But I--"_

_The young queen placed a finger upon his lips, stifling his words into silence once again. "Anhur will be fine. His destiny is grander than either of us could give him. You yourself proclaim that status is nothing. Have faith in him. And now...you have 'other' matters to attend to." she whispered in a silky purr as she snaked an arm behind him and ran a finger up and down his spine. She knew all her husband's favorite areas to be touched. "Shall we see how quiet we can be, hmm?"_

_Atemu's breathing was already deep and raspy, but for a fleeting moment he fought it off...enough to speak. "How many of these things do you wish to have?" he asked with a glint of humor within his voice in reference to the last child that was produced in a very similar situation._

_"A little cocky aren't we?"_

_Atemu looked down upon himself in play of the reference. "Oh my dear, I hardly think it as 'little.'" the young pharaoh replied in his soft, deep bedroom voice._

_"For being the King of Games, you take things too literally sometimes." the queen giggled in a whisper._

_"Call it as you wish my dear, but this is a game you truly cannot win."_

_"Then you know nothing about women dear."_

_"We shall see..."_

Yugi jolted awake in a cold sweat. "Oh this so has to stop!" he exclaimed aloud to no one in particular though he was aiming in a certain royal spirit's direction.

With a hearty yawn, said spirit awoke and inquired. Aibou?

With Yami awake, Yugi focused his thoughts more inwardly. /What was THAT all about eh?/ Yugi asked, imitating his mother's reaction to whenever Yugi found himself having done something his mother didn't want him to do or when he was just being weird.

Yami was silent for a long moment. A dream.was his only response though a sly smirk swept across his face. Luckily, Yugi could not see this.

/Yami, I can't believe I'm going to say this to you of all people but...you need to get laid! You're having way too many of these dream romps./

But I was _getting laid_...in that dream.

/I know. You need to stop./

What do you mean? You just said it yourself...to get laid. Should I stop having sex in my dreams or stop dreaming?

/BOTH!/

The spirit chuckled. Sometimes Yugi was just impossible.

/It's not funny!/

But aibou, it truly is.

/You're corrupting me Yami./

You corrupted yourself Yugi. You and Joey have looked at plenty of those perverse magazines and tapes.

/You know about those?/

How could I not? Just as you see into my thoughts and dreams, I see into yours.

Outwardly Yugi blushed. He'd forgotten that the link between them went both ways. Obviously the pharaoh didn't bring it up unless it was deemed necessary...like at this moment.

/Still, my mother would scream if she found out I was having other people's sex dreams./

Yami chucked again. Your mother would do more than scream if she found out that her little child actually has a split personality thanks to one ancient spirit of a pharaoh.

/See Yami, you've weirded me out!/

You were weird enough before I came about aibou. Don't make me the scapegoat on that one.

/I oughta charge you rent for using my body./ Yugi replied, unsure about how to continue the conversation yet wanting to change the subject.

Rent? Technically not using your body. I reside within the Puzzle. You tend to summon me forth to 'use' your body. Therefore, it is a service rendered to you. The two factors cancel one another out.

/You're too smart for your own good Yami. You overthink things that aren't meant to be./

Force of habit.

/Well...UNFORCE it!/

???

_Ancient Egypt..._

_True to his unwavering desire of curiousity, Anhur was restless. He remained low for many months that swelled into a couple of years. He was intrigued and bothered by the royal prince. At the same time, he also saw the prince as a challenge...something or someone worthy of picking a fight with. To Anhur, it just seemed so right, so proper to challenge the prince. But, like his biological father, he listened to caution and knew to wait until the time was right. Patience, was something he had to practice regularly. He was unsure about what powers the young prince may have gained or already mastered. Only a fool would step forward against an opponent unprepared. So, Anhur knew he had one and only one thing to do...develop his kaa and master the dark games. He had heard the talk of a king of thieves whose kaa could nearly take on the gods themselves. But, the thief mastered the kaa through hatred. Anhur refused to acknowledge such evil into his heart. He had to find a way to produce strong kaa with virtue and goodness._

_Anhur was also finding distractions in his quest...or rather some found him._

_"You wear the colors of the royal family. Do you work in the palace?" Anhur asked as a young woman, slightly older than himself was looking over the breads and goods at the market stand he was working at for his step father. Anhur was quick to notice the colors beneath her rather dull, colorless cloak._

_"You could say that. My station is the chambers of the young prince."_

_"Concubine?"_

_"To some extent. But the prince has little interest in females. We are only for show."_

_"What do you mean...only for show?"_

_The young woman glanced from side to side before speaking._

_"The young prince...he favors other males. The servant boys get the action. Not us. We are present so as not to arose suspicion to allies of Egypt or of its peoples. I think at first the prince wanted to keep it a secret from his father."_

_"Does the king know now?"_

_"Yes, but he's trying to convince his son that it's just a phase. The prince is still young. He can be changed. There is growing concern throughout the palace that if this prince takes the throne, there will not be an heir in that blood after."_

_"Have you heard him speak of a jackal?"_

_"Yes, many times...with his lover."_

_"His lover!?"_

_"The prince is at that stage in life now. He takes a lover...a Nubian male he'd met during combat training."_

_"Interesting. But that aside...do you hear anything of the jackal he speaks of?"_

_"An animal of the darkness. Possible servant of Anubis himself. A handsome, dashing animal that hunts within the village, but seeks prey within the palace."_

_Anhur knew what she spoke of, but allowed it to fly over his head. He didn't want to tip his hand to the wrong people. Then, an idea formed within his head. He quickly changed the subject back to the previous topic. "So, the prince likes other men eh?"_

_The young woman nodded. As a thank you for the information, Anhur gave her a freshly made loaf of bread rather than having her pay for it and a light kiss on the cheek as a way of letting her know that she was still beautiful and admired by males even if the prince ignored her. She blushed and smiled graciously. As she departed, Anhur called back to her. She stopped after several steps and returned to him._

_"Perhaps we shall meet again?" Anhur asked softly his eyes gleaming with interest._

_"We shall see."_

_"May I have the courtesy of your name?"_

_"The princess, Kashir."_

_"P-princess!?"_

_The young woman quickly put a hand to Anhur's mouth to quiet him. "Not so loud. It's not often I get the opportunity to walk about the village in the guise of a commoner."_

_"Bu--But why are you a concubine? Shouldn't you be a wife?"_

_"I am, but the young prince has little interest in such. I was betrothed to him when I was but a child. So now, I simply bide my time as another useless female in a chambers where the bed is only shared with other males. Perhaps one day he will be forced to bed with me to produce an heir, but no more than that."_

_"I understand fair Kashir. I do hope to see you again still?"_

_Kashir winked at him. "You intrigue me bread boy. Perhaps I shall request your services in the palace in the near future."_

_"The name's Anhur. And yes, you will see me again. I promise you that."_

_Kashir turned and departed...just as Anhur pondered her last words. He ran after her._

_"HEY! What do you mean about _services?_"_

_Kashir slowed her pace and allowed him to catch up before speaking. "I'll leave you to ponder that one, Anhur...son of Atemu and duelist extraordinaire." she whispered in his ear then took her leave while Anhur, wide-eyed, dumbstruck and sputtering just stood like a shivering rock._

_to be continued..._


	9. Ties that Bind 9

all disclaimers apply

author's note: I know I don't say this often, but to those of you who leave me reviews...THANK YOU very much. I do appreciate it when I know my stories are being read and I'm not just wasting my time putting them online. Keep them coming and I promise to keep the fics coming. :)

Also, there is a side story I just started called, "Nobody's Son." It deals with Anhur as well and will give a more in-depth look at Atemu and Anhur's life. But, please note, if you do read this one and that one...the two are NOT linked. Events in this story may not show in that one. They are two separate stories not spin-offs of one another.

**Ties that Bind 9**

"Always one-step ahead." Marik commented to himself as he discovered more about the unusual added being and his biological parents.

"What brother?"

"The Nameless Pharaoh...he's always one-step ahead. It's like he has ESP or something."

"From what I gather, the child was truly within wedlock, but neither he nor the queen had anticipated it. It wasn't planned Marik. The child was a very fortunate accident."

"Oh how I'd like to be a fly on the wall when _that _was discovered."

"Marik!"

"I'm sorry sis. It's just all my experiences with the Namless Pharaoh so far have given me the impression that he is a very prudent and cautious being. He plans his moves carefully and tactically, therefore eliminating any chance of a mistake or accident."

"In love, accidents can happen, especially back then."

"But the Nameless Pharaoh doesn't strike me as one who would fall madly in love. He was my age or younger when all this happened. I'm certainly not interested in love or marriage right now... though sex strikes me as a fascinating curiousity."

"Brother!"

"Sorry. Can't be helped. But, I AM trying to see this through his eyes...what he may have felt based off what I know of myself." Marik replied with a blush.

"Well obviously, sex was on his mind as well or this child would not have happened. Love does weird things to even the most rational of beings."

"But where'd he have the time!?" Marik joked. He knew of all the events and incidents that had occurred to the Nameless Pharaoh in his short reign as king.

The two spent many more hours within the chambers before finally coming to the conclusion that they had sifted through everything that could be sifted. With newfound information, they headed back towards home. Once home they would prepare how they were going to break the news to Yugi and the pharaoh who couldn't recall any of this.

In Domino City...

Yami, in control of Yugi's body, found himself walking alone towards the Domino Museum. As events continued to unfold, he found himself drawn more and more to the Egyptian artifacts and belongings. He could read the hieroglyphs and scripts that were present in many of the tapestries and carvings though he didn't really know why that and not other memories instead. In a sense, he felt a sort of longing...a desire to be somewhere or with someone, yet he couldn't remember where that somewhere or who that someone was. But, at this moment, he would even settle for a name, be it his own or that of the mysterious woman that haunted his dreams. Sure the woman kept calling him by a name, but was it really his? A pharaoh had many names and a couple in love often made up more of them for themselves. He couldn't be sure if that name he heard in his dreams was his true name or not. It bothered him deeply, though he tried hard to not show that to Yugi or the others. He wanted to remain strong for all of them.

He was staring at an artifact, lost in thought when a stranger, an old man in his seventies approached him.

"You seem intrigued by that tapestry young man."

Yami jumped, unaware that anyone was around him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle ya."

"It's okay. My mind was elsewhere I'm afraid."

"You seem absorbed in that tapestry. What does a youngster such as yourself find fascinating in such ancient things? Most of you youngins would rather be playing video games or that...that Duel Monsters card game. Everywhere I look that card game is there."

Yami smiled despite himself. The old man may be complaining about a game which Yami loved and excelled at, but he also understood what the old man was getting at.  
"I happen to enjoy the game Duel Monsters myself. I also have belief that it is tied to ancient Egypt. I wish to learn more about ancient Egyptian culture so I can better understand the game itself." Not exactly the truth, but not exactly a lie either. Yami thought to himself after giving his reasons to the old man.

"Not you too. What is it with this outrageous belief about this card game and Egypt!?"

Yami raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You doubt it?"

"Bah, just another gimmick to sell more cards!"

"Really?"

The old man nodded.

Yami smiled. If the man weren't so old, he'd show them a little snipped of the power of the dark games themselves...in a gentle...yet convincing way. But, Yami feared for the man's health so he couldn't prove his theory in that manner.  
"But did you not see the exhibit that was on display just a few months ago?"

"That stuff about a priest and a pharaoh and monsters they controlled with their life force? Bah, I saw it! Nice replications of ancient stone, but utterly fake."

"Fake?"

"Museum's way of drawing more people in to see the exhibits and get more donations."

Yami was slighly amused. This old man had an answer to anything...even if the old man was totally on the wrong side of the tracks. Yami wondered if this was what it was like to become senile and hoped that Grandpa Motou never faced such a thing.

"I thank you for your time and this conversation sir, but I must be going now. I have to complete a history assignment afterall. " Yami said politely as he found a proper way of getting the heck away from the old man.

Once out of the museum, Yami called to Yugi to take control of his own body once again. Yami's head was spinning and the old man didn't help it any. He wanted some quiet time and returning to his soul room was the best place for that.

_Ancient Egypt..._

_Ever since that brief meeting with Kashir, Anhur was slightly different. It didn't take long for his ever astute step mother to notice. As Anhur was assisting her with harvesting the grain, she couldn't resist bringing the subject up._

_"So Anhur, who is she?"_

_Anhur, taken completely by surprise, fumbled with his words and tried to avoid eye contact. "What do you mean, who is she? Why would you ask such a thing?"_

_"For the past few days you have been walking about like you've been lifted to the clouds themselves. Your usual moodiness seems gone and I've even caught you humming to yourself."_

_"So I'm happy. Why would a female be assumed in the matter?"_

_"Because I'm not that ignorant Anhur. I never told you, but I grew up with the queen...your real mother. She and I were best friends, practically sisters aside from status. I watched her fall in love with the prince...who later became pharaoh and your father. I also watched young Atemu fall hard and fast. For a young man who seemed very adamant about his bachelorhood, he fell like a rock plummeting down a waterfall. Male or female, the behaviors seem all the same. You're very much like your father, Anhur, in more ways that I wished were so. And, at your age, if you weren't interested in the opposite sex, I'd be very worried."_

_"So you KNEW my father and mother?"_

_"Oh yes. It is the reason why I was entrusted with your upbringing. I was close to the royal family, but not close enough to be detected should something befall the family. As the young couple and Atemu's mother feared, strife and death hit their bloodline very soon after your birth. Your father sacraficed his life before you were even a full year old."_

_Anhur's face saddened upon hearing the demise of his father. "So, he never truly knew me."_

_"Oh, believe me Anhur, he tried...several times, he tried, even faced gangs and thieves, and other creeps that walk the night in this village in the guise of a peasant, seeking your whereabouts. It was rather amazing to see a young man, a mere teenager as he was,a similar age to yourself, have such a strong paternal instinct. He never once realized that when he went on these dangerous excursions that he put the entire kingdom at risk...all in the name of seeking out his infant son. But, you've dodged the subject about yourself long enough. Who is she?"_

_Anhur turned his gaze back downward, uncertain of how he should proceed. Should he mention the princess whom he'd only met briefly, who probably meant nothing other than a passing acquaintance?_

_"A lady I met while working our stand in the marketplace."_

_"A lady? Not a girl?"_

_"Mother, she's older than me, but not _that_ much older."_

_"And she has you spinning on your heels? What do you know of her?"_

_"She has definite potential."_

_"That's very ambiguous Anhur. Elaborate please."_

_Anhur sighed. He wasn't going to be able to pull the same angles on his step mother as he could with ruffians, hoodlums, and palace dolts. "Potential as in she's nice looking, intelligent, and may have a decent future ahead of her."_

_"So you know her occupation hmm?"_

_"She works in the palace mother."_

_"Oh Anhur, that could be dangerous for you. The royal family is already suspicious of you. If you tred upon their very turf, you're simply asking for trouble."_

_"But mother, as you've always known, trouble follows me whether I avoid it or walk right into it. And...I am fast approaching an age to marry. With the track record of my bloodline, it would be best if luck hit me with it early rather than late in life. As each day, month, and year passes, I look more and more like my true father. Soon, it will become obvious to anyone who'd ever laid eyes upon Pharaoh Atemu, that I am related to him. THAT will make my life dangerous...not this."_

_Anhur's step mother couldn't help but giggle. "Oh Anhur, that uniqueness was his bane and now yours. His mother always worried about how he'd stand out in a crowd just as his hair did upon his head."_

_Anhur tried to pat his own hair down in response. While his hair was longer, roughly shoulder-length in attempt to prevent the unusual, defiant spikes from developing...strands still defied gravity and pointed outward or upward. Anhur's bangs were also developing a spikey, lightening shape just as Atemu's had. "Can't be helped. Perhaps it's destiny for him and myself to stand out and away from the majority of peoples."_

_"Well, it doesn't comfort me any."_

_"I've grown strong and smart mother. I can handle life's hurdles."_

_"Atemu said the same thing. Look where he is now."_

_"I'm not Atemu, mother."_

_"I wish I could believe that Anhur. But, whether you accept it or not, you are your father's son."_

_"Don't worry mother. I will be careful. I owe it to you, myself, and my family's bloodline. But I do have a right to love don't I?."_

_"I know Anhur. I know. You've grown up faster than I wished."_

_"And you've raised me well. I will not dishonor you by being stupid or careless."_

_"Just be warned of that instrument between your legs, Anhur. It has corrupted and made a fool of many a man."_

_Anhur chuckled lightly and blushed. He just got a dose of 'the Talk' from his own step mother! "I will be mindful of such mother."_

_"Speaking of which, if you get some poor woman pregnant without proper arrangements, so help me Anhur, I will allow my husband to geld you as he does our working animals."_

_Anhur gulped. He'd seen and even assisted his father in those very processes. "Yes mother. Thank you kindly for that unmerciful warning." he replied as his legs crossed uncomfortably._

_Later that evening, when his step parents had retired for the night, Anhur donned his black robes. It was time for the jackal to begin expanding his territory. WIth new information to go on in regards to the prince and a new ladyfriend to develop possible relations with, the jackal had much business to attend to and all of it within the palace walls._

_to be continued..._


	10. Ties that Bind 10

all disclaimers apply

Author's note: I don't usually get a chance to update this frequently, but since I had the weekend off from work and the weather's crapped out on me, I figured why not? But, please, don't expect this to become consistent. This is a rarity for me.

For those of you seeking out more confrontation between Anhur and the prince...well, your wait is over. Of course they're gonna face each other again! It's just...well...I had to get the other stuff accomplished first. But, this chapter should begin to satisfy that little desire...note I said begin. ;P

Also, there is a side story I just started called, "Nobody's Son." It deals with Anhur as well and will give a more in-depth look at Atemu and Anhur's life. But, please note, if you do read this one and that one...the two are NOT linked. Events in this story may not show in that one. They are two separate stories not spin-offs of one another. It is also here at ff.net. Just hit the search area of ff.net. It's easiest to see all my stories, but searching for author by name then typing in "Dragoness of Fire." The link to my name usually comes up half way down the page in that search.

**Ties that Bind 10**

"Yes, hello Mr. Motou. Is Yugi available to come to the phone?"

"YUGI! PHONE!" Grandpa Motou yelled up the stairway. Shortly after, Yugi came tearing down the stairway.

"Who is it grandpa?"

"Don't ask, just answer."

Yugi nodded and took the offered phone in his hands. "H-hello?"

"Yugi, it is nice to hear your voice again."

"Isis. Wow, why are you calling me? Oh wait, do you want me to put Yami on?"

"No need to bother the pharaoh. You can tell him yourself. Yugi, I have some strange and wonderful news. Would it be possible that you and your grandfather could travel to Egypt. It is best shown as it is told than spoken over the phone. We have tickets for you for a couple weeks from now."

"Uhm, hang on, let me ask."

Moments later.

"Isis? Yes, we will come."

"I will mail the tickets to you today. Marik and I will meet you two at the airport."

"Thank you."

"And forewarn the pharaoh to be prepared for some shocking and rather revealing news. He may not expect all this, especially without his memories."

"Will do. Take care and say hi to Marik for me."

"I will."

Later that night, alone in his bedroom with Yami now awake and present, Yugi broke the news to him.

"So we will be going to Egypt. Hmm, perhaps this will shed light on those dreams afterall."

"Yami, she said you should be prepared for the unexpected."

"Everything I'm experiencing since I've awakened is unexpected. Until I have my memories back, surprises seem quite normal."

"I noticed...that little incident with the can opener was rather amusing." Yugi joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Damn thing was made to piss me off. No troubles though, I've properly banished the thing to the shadows."

"And I'm still working it off in my allowance money."

"Sorry aibou. My temper got the best of me."

"And what of that incident with the plunger, hmm?...or the vacuum cleaner?"

"When you lose your memories and awaken 3000 years later, I'd like to see you handle life's progresses. I'd like to think I'm doing rather well considering."

"I suppose whatever beings are in the shadow realm will enjoy your little gifts. You just made life for them a little more convenient."

"Hardly. No electricity in that realm unless you count beasts that can create their own."

"Must you always be so technical Yami! It's rather dull and so not funny."

"Not funny...hmm, be careful what you say aibou." Yami replied with a amused wink. If it was humor Yugi wanted, Yami could dish out plenty of that in pranks, games, and other methods of amusement.

"Well, if you and I are gonna go down as geeks, at least we're doing it in style." Yugi replied as he began removing the studded collar, wrist bands, boots, and so forth as he prepared to put pajamas on and go to bed.

"Geek? Oh aibou, I'm afraid only you could have that distinction...but again, doesn't one have to be smart to be a geek? Wouldn't you qualify more as a dork?" Yami teased as he tested out his knowledge of modern slang terms.

"YAMI!" Yugi replied as he threw a pillow at the semi-transparent form.

"See, dork. If you were smart, you'd know that pillows are harmless to spirits."

"OH YOU!" Yugi replied half angry, half frustrated, and totally laughing.

Yami chuckled. "See, humor. I'm not dull."

"I didn't say dull, I had said geek...and heheh, if you say one has to be smart to qualify...then if I'm a dork, you're a geek."

Yami thought about it a moment. "I'm not a geek."

"Geek, geek, geek!"

"Keep doing that and your grandfather will think there's some deranged chicken in here."

"One of these days Yami, one of these days."

"Sure aibou, sure."

_Ancient Egypt..._

_Anhur easily slid past guards and around other security obstacles of the palace. What he didn't know is that many years prior to him, his late father often used the same exact routes in and out of the palace unnoticed._

_Once within the palace, Anhur hesitated, but not for lack of knowing his way around, but rather for whom he should grace his presence with. One way led to the prince's chambers. But, at night, the concubines and other females retired to another wing of the palace. He slunk into a shadowy crevice as he pondered his dilemma. The woman? Or the prince? Then a smirk developed upon his face. The answer was so simple! BOTH!_

_Well, ladies first however. Oh wait, the prince 'could' be the lady in his relationship. Probably needs a REAL man. Technicality Anhur, technicality. Anhur thought to himself with a smile as he stalked his way towards the females' wing of the palace. Having no idea once in the wing as to which chambers was hers, Anhur followed gut instinct. As he slinked along the corridors, slipping in and out of shadows as necessary, he would often close his eyes and imagine her face. Then, he'd see a pathway towards a more certain door. He was about to slip into an anti-chamber when suddenly he saw her. She was awake and strolling along a walkway that led to the palace gardens. Paralleling her path, Anhur took the low road and set out a rendevous point at the garden fountain. He didn't know if that was her true destination, but his heart felt it as such._

_In moments, he was near the fountain, crouching within some shrubbery. She slowly came into view, with a lotus flower in hand, sniffing it on occasion. She sat along the marble edges of the fountain, enjoying the whisps of spray from the waterfall._

_Anhur felt his heart skip a beat or two or three as he watched her beauty, radiated by the moonlight. Should he make his presence known or simply bask in her beauty unnoticed? That would be peeping he thought to himself as the answer came into play. He'd have to approach her. Listening to croaking frogs, he opted to try and mimic them so as to alert her to his presence without startling her._

_She turned in the direction of the human sounding frog. Anhur remained in cover until he felt the conditions right and little chance of being noticed by anyone other than her._

_"You?!" she replied, half shocked, half delighted._

_Anhur slowly crept out of the shadows. "Yes, me. Beautiful night isn't it?" he replied softly as he pulled his hood off his head._

_"You have got to be either the smartest boy around...or the dumbest. How did you get in here? And how did you know I was here?"_

_"Perhaps I'm both. And I got in here easily enough. The palace really oughta hire me as security general, but then again, I wouldn't accept so the point is mute. As for that last question, I didn't until I saw you in another corridor. Destiny may have led us to meet this night."_

_"It's not safe for you here."_

_"It's not safe for me anywhere."_

_"You're incorrigable you know that."_

_"It's the blood in me. Can't be helped." Anhur said as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Call me nuts, but this place feels like home."_

_"Okay. You're nuts, but your blood belongs here." Kashir teased. "I suppose if you have come all this way, I should not disappoint you."_

_Anhur raised an eyebrow. What did she mean? Yes, there were still some subjects even the mighty Jackal was naive on._

_Kashir made a slight advance before picking up on Anhur's ignorance as he shied away, putting a little more distance between them. "My, my, this is sweet. You are still pure aren't you?"_

_Anhur wasn't entirely sure what she meant, but nodded an affirmative anyway. It seemed like the proper answer._

_"Well, I must not spoil such a rarity. Keep that Anhur. Perhaps destiny will reveal to whom that gift should be offered to, but I don't feel it is tonight nor me."_

_"Fate has a habit of turning destiny. The stars can change for you and I. We may not be meant to be as we are today."_

_"You are that falling star, Anhur. The one that will leave its position thereby changing the stars. I've seen it...in my dreams. I've heard it...in the prophecies. It is your destiny. Your true father will rise again one day, but Anhur, you will rise now...in the living. The pharaoh fears it and the prince loathes it. "_

_"Perhaps Kashir, but my heart also tells me you have a part to play alongside me. You're not meant for such a meaningless existence either." Anhur replied as he placed a hand upon her cheek and then, gently grasping her hand, placed a golden amulet within her palm. It was a golden jackal sitting in the position like that of the mighty Sphinx. "I will return Kashir, but for now, I must bid you farewell. I have more prowling to do."_

_"Be careful. You prowl in a territory that isn't yours. Its owners will tear you to shreds if they discover this."_

_"Tis true their bite is lethal. But...my bite is fatal. They would be the wiser to never cross my path. But, destiny has decreed that I shall cross theirs." Anhur replied as he slid his black hood back over his head and slipped silently into the shadows leaving Kashir to gaze upon the moon and wonder what the night sky held in their future and that of the kingdom's._

_Not long after, Anhur found himself alongside the prince's royal bedchamber. He listened carefully and heard nothing but silence. The two guards outside the chamber were slightly slumped, indicating both had dozed off due to intense boredom and night's grasp upon their natural instinct to sleep by night. Anhur, with the silence of a snake, slithered between them and into the chambers within._

_The prince was asleep, nestled comfortably within his blankets. The torches were blown out indicating the prince had indeed retired for the evening. Anhur quickly noted that on this night, the prince slept alone. Adding a black cloth mask to hide all his face of which he could see through, but others could not, he approached the prince._

_"Wake my prince." he said softly as he tapped the prince's shoulder with the sharp, cold metal of the prince's own blade._

_Feeling the cold metal upon his warm skin, the prince jolted awake, but Anhur slipped a cloaked hand around the prince's mouth before the prince could utter even a yelp._

_"No need to tremble prince. Death does not visit you upon this night. But could it be true that the jackal you say you don't fear is actually a leopard as black as night? If that be the case, that would be a fatal mistake on your part no?"_

_The prince, helpless, ceased to struggle. There was little he could do...except..._

_With the slight clang of metal unfurling, a bright flash zipped through the night and into the chambers. Anhur quickly released the prince and stepped back, putting some distance between the prince and the creature that stood protectively behind the prince. The prince had used shadow magic and summoned a being from a stone tablet!_

_"Even leopards are mortal and can be declawed." the prince seethed as he stood and revealed a Dia Diank, the ancient duel disk, upon his wrist. "Do you think a prince sleeps unarmed? Fatal mistake for you, no." thr prince continued, using some of Anhur's own words against him._

_"If it's a dark game you want, then allow me the courtesy of being your opponent."_

_The prince's eyes, mere slits, reached over to the table and tossed the spare Dia Diank towards the black cloaked figure. "Let's see if your dueling skills are any better than your mouth, assuming you can even participate in the dark games...commoner."_

_Anhur caught the Dia Diank effortlessly and slipped it over his wrist. Using his kaa, he immediatly opened it and thought of a creature. He did not know of many since he had only been within one of the temples once, but it was that of the previous king's. Inwardly, he wondered if the beasts upon the tablets would listen and obey him seeing how he was not a palace royal or noble...at least not outwardly. But, he believed in his blood. Atemu's monsters should answer his summons._

_And with that, Anhur focused his kaa, a mental image of a beast formulating within his mind. With a bright flash, a creature answered his hail and came forth, standing in front of him. The prince's creature responded by stepping forward of the prince. A dark game was about to begin...but in such close quarters, would it do both duelists in?_

_to be continued..._


	11. Ties that Bind 11

all disclaimers apply

Author's note:A few of you been wondering what my original characters look like.   
Here's the link to my sketches of Anhur and "the Prince."Go to my website: The Flamin' Dragon. Link is also in the author info section) or type in after all the basic url info. (Having trouble giving a full link in words here...ff.net may not let me I guess).

The ages I've drawn them from slightly earlier chapters of "Ties that Bind." Anhur about age 14/15 and the Prince about 12/13 (maturity seems to happen quickly with Seto and therefore so did his son's).

And here's, in words, how I initially arrived at how they look: Remember...I'm aiming to link several bloodlines past and present in this fic so appearances of these two characters are designed for lineage evolution or de-evolution.

Anhur: Think of Marik with hues of Atemu's darker hair color frosted or highlighted within his hair and the weird violet color towars the tips of his hair. Like Yami/Atemu, he has spikey lightening-like golden bangs and his father's eyes. As far as personality...a bit like Atemu's only with a larger sense of humor and slyness...so a bit of Joey and thief Bakura also mixed in (mother's side...honest. heheh) For more insight on my version of Anhur's biological mother (Atemu's wife/queen) read the initial chapter(s) of my fic, "Nobody's Son".

Prince Sethos: I kept envisioning that one Slytherin dude, Draco Malfoy from "Harry Potter"...I'm no Harry Potter fan, but this dude's face kept coming to mind when I write the prince in my fics. If you are familiar with the anime, "Please Save My Earth"...this character also looks a bit like Rin Kobayashi. I like to think Prince Sethos' personality is a bit like Rin's too.

**Ties that Bind 11**

As Yugi packed and prepared for the trip to Egypt, Yami was spending time constantly badgering his partner.

"It's Egypt Yugi...sand, desert, sun, and most of all...HEAT. You don't need that...or that...and definitely not that."

"I thought you didn't have your memories Yami?"

"Geography lessons Yugi and basic knowledge about climate and topography. Am I the only one who paid attention to that while you sat at that desk in school?"

Yugi blushed. "At least you can fade in and out of them. Try being me for a whole day with all those different classes and lessons. You'd lose your attention span too."

"Doubtful. Knowledge is power. The more one learns, the wiser and smarter one becomes."

"Now I know you're watching way too much tv. You're a walking advertisement."

"Who's the one with the body plopped in front of the tv, eh aibou?"

"You could always request to move me."

"Already have before...and you simply ignore me because you are so engrossed in whatever program you are intensly vegging on."

"Oh well..."

"And don't pack that. You won't need it either. Pack lightly so you'll pass through customs faster."

"I thought you were an ancient spirit.Stress the word, 'ancient.' Since when were you the leading expert on modern regulations hmm?" Yugi teased. Sometimes the two enjoyed arguing and debating in relentless banter as a form of amusement. Their bond was strong enough to make a game of arguing afterall.

"Since I realized that I inhabited a body that had a mental capacity of something along the size of a jellybean."

"A jellybean!? You calling me stupid!?"

"Call it as you wish." Yami replied with a smirk. He knew Yugi was going to throw something and as the many times before, would pass right through Yami's semi-transparent form. Sure enough, Yugi did.

"See, a jellybean. You've done that so many times before and know nothing can hit me as I'm a spirit. Definitely the mentality of a jellybean. Speaking of which...does Grandpa still have some left in the bowl downstairs?"

"If he does, you're not getting any. You'd have to take control of my body and I'm not lettin' ya this time, so there." Yugi taunted as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi...you forget that I could technically utilize the same powers Bakura does when he takes total control of Ryou. Ryou has no say in that exchange."

"Yeah, but you're better than him. You wouldn't stoop to such a low level."

"Try me." Yami replied as that challenging glare entered his eyes. Yugi knew it well. It was often there right before a duel.

"I'll pass thank you. If you want jellybeans so bad, then let's go get the jellybeans. A memory-less pharaoh on a sugar high...swell." Yugi replied with a sigh. For some odd reason, the spirit always got what he wanted. Spoiled pharaoh.

Back in Egypt, Marik and Isis were making preparations for their soon-to-be guests.

"What shall we plan for dinner for our guests? No doubt they will be hungry after such a long flight." Isis said as she continued to ponder the preparations.

"And then some. They hardly serve meals on airlines these days. I know Yugi though...some sort of hamburger will do him just fine. Not sure about his grandfather though."

"Perhaps a traditional egyptian meal? Yugi may eat such too since he'd likely wish to oblige the pharaoh."

"Or taunt the poor spirit. I honestly don't see how those two get along in one body. They are two completely different personalities."

"Opposites attract Marik."

"But it just seems so...bizarre."

"The pharaoh had to resurrect somewhere and utilize someone. Yugi is the logical obvious choice...especially after all that we've found. It was Yugi's destiny."

"But I would've been a more logical choice. I'm egyptian and know the ancient scriptures. I'm also more physically fit and taller...a better enviornment for the pharaoh."

"Are we going there again Marik? You have a pharaoh-complex you know that?" Isis teased.

"I wasn't going there sis. Geesh, you jump to conclusions so easily. I was merely stating my qualifications."

"Yeah...right." Isis giggled as Marik let out a quite audible, "hmph."

_Ancient Egypt..._

_"Is that all you can muster peasant? Some wolf like creature?"_

_"Can kick the crap out of what is that...a sewage sucker? Oh wait, if my creature kicks the crap out of that thing then it'd eat it again and power up wouldn't it?" Anhur jeered with a smirk of defiance._

_"We'll see. Diablo, slash and tear that mangy mutt! Reduce it to nothing but strands of fur and blood!"_

_"Night Fang, counter with saber bite!"_

_As it turned out...both beasts were of equal power. Both beasts were sent reeling backward and both duelists squinting in pain._

_"Diablo, now take to---" the prince began to speak as suddenly he heard his chamber's door open and the booming, confident voice of his father filled the room._

_Anhur cursed and quickly sought a place of refuge. He didn't have time to check for scaleability of the outer ledges beyond the windows. Finding none and out of options as the king began to enter the room, he took the first course of action his mind could formulate. Using forward momentum, he slammed into the prince. locked lips, and shoved him onto the bed, flinging the covers over both as he did so. He had to keep the prince quiet so he wouldn't get ratted out by the little royal pain in the ass._

_"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SETHOS!?" the entering voice boomed._

_Anhur, not wanting to be discovered opted for a temporary truce with the prince. "Look, you want to avoid trouble with your father and I want out completely. If we cooperate, we both live to duel again another day." Anhur whispered. The prince thought for a moment as he struggled then gave his answer when he ceased struggling._

_"What do you propose and make it quick?" the prince whispered back._

_"I know your secret. You like boys. I'm your lover for the night."_

_The prince wanted to gag! "I'd rather see you dragged behind a horse that is shitting."_

_"Look, I want to puke over your face too, but this is the best option at this time. Take it or leave it prince. It's best you play along. You know it as well as I. "_

_As Pharaoh Set drew ever nearer, the prince was nervous as was the usual emotion around his father, but remained as calm as he could. His father was unpredicatable and it was wise not to cross him._

_"I EXPECT A REPLY SON."_

_"Uh, father, well, I uhhh--COULD YOU NOT LIFT THE COVERS! I'M NOT DECENT!" the prince replied as he fought to keep the covers over both him and Anhur as Set tried to lift them._

_"Are you with lover? I cannot believe you are screwing another servant boy! How many times have I told you that you've got your genders crossed? Stupid messed up boy." Set muttered as he opted to turn away. If that was indeed what his son was doing, he did not need to see it. "Get decent and dismiss that boy!" Set uttered as he stormed out of the chamber._

_Anhur and the prince remained 'together' until the silence of the room was confirmed. Slowly, Anhur pried the covers away from them and was exposed to fresher air._

_"Sethos? THAT is your name?" Anhur asked as he cocked his head in amusement._

_"It's prince to you_ commoner_."_

_"Testy aren't we?" Anhur replied with a chuckle as he removed the golden colored duel disk and tossed it onto the bed. "I must take my leave, but prince, this is NOT over. Our duel will continue...I promise you that."_

_"I'll be waiting with bells on." the prince shot back_

_"Please don't." Anhur said as he grimaced at the vision that formed in his mind. As he checked the window ledge for height and design, he found it to be his escape route. "And one more thing prince..."_

_"Yes swine?"_

_"Word of advice...you are such a rotten kisser!" Anhur commented with a laugh as he lept out of the window with cat-like grace and disappeared into the darkness of night. He could've sworn he heard the ranting sputters of the prince in the distance. He nearly slipped off the thin ledge as he scaled it due to too much laughter._

_Once home, Anhur slipped in quietly. But found his step mother right there waiting._

_"You find your romping amusing Anhur?"_

_"No mother...just the results."_

_"You dance with death Anhur."_

_"I know mother. But it is a dance I can keep step with."_

_"You are such a foolish, reckless boy. I wish your true mother and father were here to teach you otherwise."_

_"I must test my adversaries. I must learn their strengths and weaknesses."_

_"And the lady?"_

_Anhur wanted to smack himself for his own stupidity! He walked right into his mother's trap! He forgot his reason that he'd given his mother was the lady. He struggled to find the right verbal path out of it. "What makes you think I was at the palace on this night?"_

_"Mothers know. Mothers ALWAYS know. And your adversaries are the king and the prince themselves am I not correct?"_

_"If you always know then you already know the answers to your own questions mother."_

_Anhur was bopped firmly over the head with a wooden spoon. "DON'T give me your wise ass remarks young man!"_

_"I'm sorry mother." Anhur replied as he hung his head low._

_"You'd better be. While I can't stop you from going to the palace, I can try to sharpen your mind from your own stupidities. Curiousity kills the cat Anhur and cats don't always have nine lives. And before you think you do...remember how many near misses you have had already. Not many lives left right Anhur?"_

_"Yes mother."_

_Suddenly, Anhur's step mother noticed some strange shiny objects upon Anhur's cloak. She brushed them off into her hand and studied them in the candlelight. "These are royal sequins Anhur. What are they doing on YOU?"_

_"Tripped on a prince?"_

_He was met with another tap on the head from the wooden spoon. "Stupid boy!"_

_"Oww...ahh, I think I'll retire for the evening now mother before my tongue flaps into more of your traps." Anhur replied as he tried to slink away from the ever present wooden spoon._

_"Next time I will bring your father into this matter. Got that young man!? I only wish it was Atemu and not us. He wouldn't put up with this. He'd give you a game you'd learn the realities of stupidity."_

_"Yes mother. Sorry mother. Won't happen again mother." Anhur replied as he continued to back down the hall until his found his room and quickly ducked into it. "Okay, I admit, that was dumb of me! I should've just visited Kashir and then left." Anhur muttered to himself as he pulled the cloak over his head and off. It dropped to the floor along with the rest of his clothing. He then plopped himself into bed and stared out into the starry night sky and thought of Atemu, the father he never met, but was learning so much about. "Father, if you're in the afterlife...watching me...then please guide me and not into more shit like I fell into tonight!"_

_In the palace, Prince Sethos also stared out into the night sky. He wondered what destiny had in store for him. His ascension to the throne wasn't going to happen as smoothly as it should be. He had a serious thorn in his side named Anhur. One thing was for certain though, he wasn't about to let some male who grew up as a commoner take what was rightfully his own. He was being groomed and trained to become a pharaoh. His time, effort, and hard work learning all that needed to be learned was not going to be wasted because of a street rat with big dreams!_

_to be continued..._


	12. Ties that Bind 12

all disclaimers apply

Author's note:A few of you been wondering what my original characters look like.   
Here's the link to my sketches of Anhur and "the Prince."Go to my website: The Flamin' Dragon/Realm of Pharaoh. Link is also in the author info section) or type in after all the basic url info. (Having trouble giving a full link in words may not let me I guess).

**Ties that Bind 12**

As Yugi and Solomon arrived at the airport, Yugi thought inwardly and tapped into the Puzzle for Yami.

/You there, Yami?/

That should be rather obvious isn't it aibou?

/Sorry, couldn't be helped. You've been quiet for a while now. Any particular reason why?/

Just thinking about things Yugi. I'm trying to fit all this together--the dreams, these strange new findings the Ishtars talk of, the hope of light being shed onto my past, everything.

/Well, that's what we're going to find out. Maybe some of the pieces will fit. Afterall, we're going to Egypt itself. There's got to be something there in reference to you right?/

Perhaps Yugi...perhaps.

Yugi was shaken out of his mindset when his grandfather grabbed his arm, thus preventing the young man from walking straight into a wall.

"Yugi, you were given eyes on your face for a reason. I suggest you use them once in a while." Solomon joked.

"Sorry grandpa. I was talking with the spirit." Yugi said in a soft tone.

"Well, let it wait until we're seated rather than en route. Next thing you know we'll be denied boarding passes because you're acting weird and suspicious to them."

"I'm not a weird kid grandpa!"

"I know that, but others who don't know you may not think the same."

Within minutes the two Motous had passed through the entry and found their departure gate.

"We have nearly an hour before we board Yugi. Would you like to eat?"

Yugi looked about at the various eateries in the area and spotted one to his liking. "Yeah, if we go to that one!" Yugi replied as he pointed towards a hamburger stand.

"Always burgers isn't it Yugi." his grandfather muttered as he followed the excited boy towards the hamburger stand.

After a filling meal, the two Motous returned to the gate and awaited the boarding call. Yugi tried to read a magazine, but now found himself restless.

"Yugi, have a seat."

"I can't grandpa. I feel edgy."

"I knew you shouldn't have had the soda with the caffeine."

"It's not that grandpa. I just don't feel like sitting right now."

"Well burn it off somehow Yugi. We've got a long flight ahead of us and you WILL sit through its duration."

"I know. I'm just going to walk the concourse a bit. I'll be back in time for the boarding call. I promise."

"Don't wander off too far. Stay within view of this gate, got that?"

"Yes grandpa."

And with that Yugi briskly walked off.

"Damn boy's got the energy of a jumping bean." Solomon muttered as he returned to the reading of his newspaper.

_Ancient Egypt..._

_With the prowess of a stalking cat, Anhur was on the move again. With night as his ally, Anhur scaled the outer walls of the palace and gracefully climbed higher, onto the palace itself. He was probably the most skilled climber in all of Egypt. He could scale cliffs, overhangs, and yes, even sleek palace walls. Using padded gloves with sharp 'claws' embedded at their tips along with special rope that was entwined with cloth, he scaled silently, drawing ever nearer to his intended destination. Perhaps he was a snake in his past life because the silent, deadly hunt was in his blood and he was ever so skilled in it. The special gloves allowed him to dig into the solid walls of mud, clay, and sand, for like most other buildings in their village, the palace was built from the materials of the region rather than marble or stone like some of the temples or the pyramids themselves._

_From his vantage point high atop the palace wall, Anhur gazed outward for a moment and took in the view. He could see vast expanses, from the death shroud of the Valley of the Kings to the slithering meanders of the mighty Nile itself. The moon and starlight gave him ample views of all things necessary though not so bright as to give him away. His unusual eyes, like those of his biological father's were large and well suited for dim light. It was an advantage he had over the prince, whose eyes weren't well developed for dim light. But, as in most things of life, both designs had their advantages and flaws. Anhur disliked the brightness of midday, his sensitive eyes constantly squinting to shield themselves from the harsh bright light. The prince thrived in midday, his eyes perfectly suited for bright light. But Anhur knew enough to never reveal this flaw to anyone._

_Prowling his territory like a panther, Anhur's constant visits to the palace allowed him to learn every nook and cranny of the place. It was almost like a second home to him. Though in most visits, it was merely to learn the lay of the place rather than visit someone. Most visits went by completely unnoticed by anyone other than Anhur himself. But this one was to be noticed. Anhur wanted it to be so._

_Creeping into the chambers like a spider upon the floor, Anhur silently slinked his way to the bedside of the sleeping form. For a moment Anhur contemplated his next move, unsure of the reaction of the bed's occupant. Then, with a smirk of pure mischief, he opted for the obvious, but in a most subtle manner._

_Anhur removed his clawed gloves and slowly ran a finger up and down the cheek of the sleeping form. The form stirred but didn't wake. Not willing to be defeated by the gods of sleep, Anhur became just a little more mischievious. This time, he pulled a tie strap from his cloak and dangled it enticingly over the sleeping form's face. Then, ever so carefully, the piece of cloth danced upon the face and around the entrance to an ear. Unable to ignore the tickling sensation developing around the ear, the sleeping form awoke._

_Anhur had already guessed a startled reaction so he reacted accordingly with a hand quickly to the mouth to prevent any sudden loud noises._

_"Hey! Hey, it's just me. Relax. I'm not some thug or rapist." Anhur whispered trying to assure the shocked sleeper. Once he knew that there would be no sudden loud noises and felt the form relax, he removed his hand...and proceeded to get a sharp slap across the face._

_"Yeeooow!" Anhur yelped as quietly as he could. He hadn't quite expected THAT maneuver. Still rubbing his stung cheek, he continued. "Is that any way to treat a lover who's risked life and limb to come a'calling?"_

_"Don't you ever scare me like that again Anhur! I nearly passed out in shock!"_

_"My presence does have that effect on people from time to time..." Anhur cockily replied._

_"And who's to say you're my lover eh? If I recall correctly, you are still a _virgin_, or has that changed?"_

_"Kashir, you know you're my one and only. And we haven't even gone that far yet. I wouldn't look at another woman let alone bed one."_

_"Then you're a fool to waste your godly looks and intelligence on just one woman."_

_"A fool I am then. Such is my sentence of fate. I've been smitten by a fair lady named Kashir."_

_" Trying to be a romantic now eh Anhur? You know, they may call you a jackal, but you behave more like a spider. You can be really creepy sometimes and now you're crawling on walls eh?" Kashir remarked as she noticed the clawed gloves and picked one up._

_"The pharaoh and prince are careless in their arrogance. Apparently they have never come across a being who is willing to climb to gain entrance into the palace. But let's not talk about them. What a way to turn off the mood."_

_"Mood? What mood?"_

_Anhur blushed. "For a special night? I have a gift for you."_

_Seeing that Anhur wasn't carrying anything, Kashir quickly caught onto his meaning. "You can't be serious can you?"_

_"You do not wish to?"_

_"Oh I wish to, believe me Anhur, you have haunted my wildest fantasies, but what happened to waiting?"_

_"I live a life that could end at any given moment. My very existence is a thorn in the side of both the pharaoh and the prince. If it is so destined, I could enter the afterlife sooner rather than later for if my wily ways ever fail me, it will be certain death. I'm certain the prince knows exactly who I am and what that means for him. If he hasn't yet, he'll figure it out soon enough. Can't have a rival bloodline remain within striking range of the throne right?"_

_"So what you're saying is that you're never going to settle down, marry, have children, and a peaceful life with your own lands and home?"_

_"Seems more myth than reality for me."_

_"But you're also assuming that you could _lose_?"_

_"I am the son of Atemu, the King of Games. I cannot ever lose. But, a part of me feels that I cannot keep up this ploy indefinitely. I'm either going to fully succeed or die trying. Either way, my point will get across the sands of time, in this kingship and for those that follow that the blood of Atemu still flows as freely as the Nile."_

_Kashir grabbed Anhur gently by the arm and led him onto her bed. "Then allow me to join in your quest. Perhaps we can secure immortality for you and the blood of Atemu."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Kashir put a finger to his lips to silence his questions. "In due time Anhur, in due time. But tonight, allow me to show you a realm beyond time and space and indoctrinate you into true manhood." Kashir purred as she seductively removed her own garments then began to peel off the dark, protective cloak of Anhur's._

_Anhur allowed her to, but hesitated as soon as she tried to bare his chest._

_"You still frightened of this?"_

_"No, Kashir, not this. I worry for you. You are the prince's not mine."_

_"The prince invalidated our marriage by never truly consummating it. The pharaoh keeps me here to live out a lie to the people. He wants the people to believe his son is normal and all is well within these walls. Pay it no heed."_

_"Than it shall be my dearest Kashir." Anhur uttered as he now assumed the lead in their passionate game of love._

_to be continued..._


	13. Ties that Bind 13

all disclaimers apply

Author's note: A reader mentioned in comments about the speech/thought dialogue of Yugi and Yami being a bit confusing in that conversation verses thought can't really be separated in how I make the symbols. I do that on purpose. In part because if Yugi and/or Yami is within the soul room, then regardless of if they are speaking or thinking, it is one and the same on the outside. Here's the symbols once again since I actually do separate thinking and conversations within the soul rooms and it's quite obvious. I always use an asterik () if someone is thinking rather than speaking. I denote dialogue within the symbols below:

These two can be reversed. I don't always keep track of which is which, but usually I try to keep it like this:

/ Yugi speaking into soul room

Yami speaking into soul room

thoughts of a character

And, for those of you who are following the currently running and now ending Yugioh series from Japan...this fic is more of an alternate universe as we know High Priest Seto isn't all that bad in the ancient Egypt/Memory arc and the events that led Atemu to pass on his legacy to his high priest. Same goes for BEWD. We know the story behind that mighty dragon as well.

For those of you who haven't seen or are aware of the events in the latest (and final) arc of Yugioh in Japan...that above paragraph makes no sense. My apologies to you...all will make more sense in due time as the series progresses in dub form both in anime and manga.

Also, my apologies for the delays in my chapter updates for most of my fics. Real life is hectic for me and I have very little time to spend on writing. But rest assurred, I write when I can. I thank you in advance for your continued patience and willingness to hang in there as readers of my stories.

**Ties that Bind 13**

Yugi, you're stir-crazy.Yami muttered through their link as Yugi paced the corridors of the concourse only stopping to briefly window shop then resume pacing once again.

/I know. I don't know why. Guess I'm just anxious, that's all./

Shouldn't it be I who is anxious?

/Well are you?/

Yes and no. I feel as though what we will be shown will be of great importance to my past, yet sorrowful and hard to accept.

/Sounds like everything else we've discovered about you since I pieced the Puzzle together./

I'm beginning to wonder if my life was more than just tragic...perhaps unhappy and unfulfilled?

/You did lose your 'life' at a rather young age Yami. I dare say unfulfilled is an understatement, but unhappy? Guess we'll just have to learn that as we try to unlock your past memories./

Why do I feel like a caged lion about to be set free?

/Perhaps destiny has been directing you this way and that's why?/

I hope so aibou. If this is the wrong path and I'm not supposed to learn of whatever it is the Ishtars are going to show us, then it could complicate matters.

Before Yugi could answer, the call of first boarding for his flight was heard over the airport comm system. /Well, time to return to the gate and Grandpa. We can talk more on the long flight there Yami, okay?/

Sure aibou.Yami replied sullenly with a heavy sigh. Things were already complicated and without his memories, the former pharaoh was finding his existence to be all that more troublesome.

As the two Motous boarded the plane, Yugi took the window seat and gazed out at the activities below the wing. His grandfather simply continued to read on in his newspaper.

/Yami?/

Yes?

/Do you remember anything about Egypt?/

An unforgiving desert. A large walled canyon. Unbearable heat. And a river of entrancing beauty and life, but deadlier than a cobra in one's bed. At least these are the settings I see within my dreams.

/Sahara...Valley of the Kings...Nile River. Names to those settings of yours Yami. Do any sound familiar?/

No aibou, but then those are the modern names for them. If they have names from my time, they would be in my ancient tongue of which I remember little of.

/You have a point there Yami. Regardless, we will return to the sands you once walked upon./

Apparently so. I am curious as to what tales the sands have to tell.

Soon the plane began to move and taxi. /Rest now Yami. I'm sure we'll have restless nights ahead of us as we digest whatever news the Ishtars have to reveal to us./

You don't have to tell me twice aibou. Have a pleasant flight.

And with that, Yugi returned his focus outwardly. His grandfather was still reading the newspaper. As a veteran traveller, this old man treated flying like it was a natural part of life. Yugi however, though comfortable with flying, was always fascinated by the entire concept. A huge hulk of metal and wires, weighing as much as a whale somehow managed to become airborne with ease. He knew it was all technology and physics, two subjects that he had little interest in, but the entire concept in the big, general picture made flying a marvel of the modern world. As he noted inwardly, the former pharaoh had little interest in modern marvels. He simply allowed them to do whatever was necessary. But as Yugi developed interest and read of things of ancient Egypt, he guessed the pharaoh had experienced marvels in his own time...even if he couldn't remember them.

Yugi settled in and relaxed himself. It was a long flight afterall and there was nothing he could do but sit and wait it out. Like Yami, he'd likely have many a restless night in the days to come.

_Ancient Egypt..._

_It was early morning when the bugle of the changing of the guard sounded. Anhur shot awake, startled and confused. He looked about and suddenly realized exactly where he was. He was still within the Palace walls! It was not a good thing for a creature of the night such as himself to be milling about in the light of day, especially in the lair of his enemies. He bolted out of the fine linens and supple bed and was about to leap out the window when he suddenly realized his nudeness. Backing up with a slight blush upon his cheeks, he proceeded to find the bits and pieces of his garments that were strewn all about the room._

_Kashir slowly awoke to all the sounds of scampering within her chambers. With a yawn, her eyes opened to a comical sight, namely one nicely toned bronze behind as its owner bent here and there picking up articles of clothing. Kashir giggled softly._

_"It's not funny! If the pharaoh or prince arrives in here I'm as good as roasted goose!"_

_"Roasted goose is very delightful though. Neither will enter. The only threat you have are my servants arriving to assist in my bathing and dressing for the day."_

_"That's bad enough. Now how did all these clothes get everywhere?! I thought we were in one spot!" Anhur muttered as he chased down his bits of clothing while at the same time tried to sort them out and put each on in the order required. _

_"Mmmmmm...." was Kashir's only response as she watched the lithe, muscular form of her lover dash about. _

_It did not go unnoticed by Anhur. He briefly ceased his clothing hunt to gaze upon Kashir's half closed content eyes. She was watching him with an elbow upon the bed and a hand supporting her head. The sheets barely covered her smooth succulent curvacous body. Her eyes filled with passion and desire, beckoned the male to come to her._

_"N-not now...I..." Anhur stammered as his mind was being clouded by the sight before him. His hormones were taking over in lustful desire and need once again."WHERE IS THAT LOINCLOTH!" he shouted to himself as he could feel the rise of a certain part of his body. He needed to restrain that if he was going to leave the palace in one piece._

_Kashir chuckled. "Oh Anhur darling..." she sang as she held up the triangular piece of cloth. Anhur spun around and realized that the item was seeking was in his lover's hands. He approached her and reached for the cloth just as she tucked it away from his grasp._

_"Kashir, I don't have time for games!"_

_Kashir softly moaned as she gazed at Anhur's lower areas. "I beg to differ as does a part of you. Gaming is in your blood just as it was in your father's. You can't resist a challenge...of any form."_

_Anhur growled at the lack of control he had over himself. Wasn't that the area of his body his mother had warned him about in the first place? There was no way he could tightly scale walls or slink around corners with a part of him standing out straighter than an obelisk in the sunlight. Reluctantly, he gave in. "This had better be quick. Every second is precious in my escaping with my life."_

_"It's what you make of it my sleek bronzen leopard." Kashir purred as she tossed aside the loincloth to envelop her lover in a passionate embrace once again._

_A little while later, Anhur was stumbling on numb legs as he dressed himself and all to the sublime amusement of his newly quenched lover. "It's still not funny Kashir!" Anhur replied as seriously as he could, but broke into a laugh himself. Yes, it was funny. Here he was, the master of stealth...scampering about like a kid about to be busted for stealing from a merchant. But Anhur knew better...his stole something much more valuable and not from a merchant but from the future ruler of the entire kingdom! Unsure of his wobbly legs, Anhur opted not to scale the palace walls. His black cloak would make him a beacon in daylight for the royal archers anyway. He'd have to take the alternate route...right through the main corridors. With a brief kiss and a gesture of thanks, Anhur bid Kashir goodbye and casually departed out the front door of her chambers and into the main corridors. If he acted like he belonged, nobody would question him...at least he hoped as much._

_Seeking a side exit out of the palace so as to escape the checkpoints, Anhur made a series of turns in some corridors that weren't as familiar as he'd hoped. He wasn't sure exactly what wing of the palace he was now in. But, he had to continue onward as if he knew exactly where he was and where he was headed. _

_With his head down and his eyes cast upon the pathway just ahead of him, he did not see the being whom he slammed a shoulder into, sending said being into a wall._

_"EXCUSE YOURSELF FOR YOUR IMPUDENCE TO THE ROYAL PRINCE, COMMONER!" the being lashed outward verbally. _

_Anhur's eyes quickly glanced sidewards at the being as he halted mid-stride. _

_"YOU!" the Prince seethed as he recognized the eyes upon him. _

_Anhur's lips formed into a challenging smirk. He grabbed a sprig of grapes the prince was carrying and popped a couple into his mouth. "Thanks prince...in more ways than one." Anhur cockily replied as he broke into an immediate run. He silently prayed to Ra that his legs would not give out from the waves of pleasure and contentment that his body had felt just moments before._

_He could hear the prince barking orders to nearby guards. The corridors would be filled with guards and other loyal servants to the royal house soon. Seeing a palm tree from a window opening, he slid to a halt and backed up. Without a thought of calculations in distance, he lept out of the window for the palm tree. _

_Perhaps he was a cat in a previous life for the tree's trunk was much farther than it had appeared from the window. But, his nimble leap had nearly taken him past it. He grabbed the tree trunk with his hands just as his body tried to fly past it. With all the strength he could muster, he yanked his flying body back from the inertia of the leap and smacked it onto the tree trunk. He was thankful certain parts of himself were still numbfeeling as his legs wrapped around the trunks and spun his body around the tree using the trunk as a shield just as an archer shot arrows from the window he had just left. _

_Bugles of alarm sounded through the entire palace and outward to its perimeters. Shouts between archers and guards as well as pointings of fingers revealed his current location._

_What a fine mess you got yourself into mighty son of the King of Games! Dare I remind myself that mother was right all along? Damn thing between my legs got me into more trouble than I've ever been in! My father is probably watching from the afterlife and getting a fine laugh out of this one. Then he'll probably strike me down with a lightening bolt out of punishment for being so stupid! Anhur thought to himself as he scanned the area, pondering any possibility of escape._

_Meanwhile, Kashir had heard all the commotion outside her chambers and knew it had to be Anhur stirring everybody about. Still bearing the rosy flush of earlier activities, she quickly dressed and dashed out of her chambers to see if she could be of assistance to her newfound lover._

_As Anhur discovered a possible escape, his world suddenly went all white than solidly black as he was sent careening towards the ground below. His last vision and sound were the smoldering bits of tree, a shiny white wing, and the victory sounding of one powerful, mighty dragon before he lost complete consciousness._

_From the heights of the palace walls, Kashir gasped as she saw the form of the pharaoh's most powerful beast. She feared the worst for Anhur for no mortal walked away from the direct blast of the mighty blue-eyed white dragon._

_In another section of the palace, but facing the same awesome spectacle, Prince Sethos gazed at the dragon with a prideful smirk. His father must've heard the commotion and responded accordingly. The pharaoh put an end to the incident with one powerful blast of his most prized beast. One day, the prince hoped the godlike white dragon would accept him when the time came for him to take the throne._

_tbc..._


	14. Ties that Bind 14

all disclaimers apply

Author's note: A reader mentioned in comments/reviews area that symbols such as those I use when Yami & Yugi are talking via soul room can't be seen. I've noticed that in the latest couple of chapters myself. The previous older chapters do have it. I'm not sure what is going on. I haven't changed programs. It is probably a fanfictiondotnet issue with all their upgrades,etc. I apologize, but there isn't much I can do about it. I can't go through and re-edit what doesn't show...I simply don't have time to do so. Usually as you read along you can figure out who's talking,etc. and where they're talking. If Yugi & Yami are talking together they're usually in the soul rooms or via mind link. And if you don't see quotes, then the character is usually thinking to oneself or its a narrative. For reading chapters that contain the proper punctuation, etc. feel free to visit my site at flamindragondotnet ( I have to spell out the urls because fanfictiondotnet doesn't seem to allow even that punctuation! UGH!).

**Ties that Bind 14**

As the plane winged on towards Egypt, Yugi rapidly fell from his hyperactive bout earlier. He now dozed peacefully with his head leaning against his grandfather's arm. Within his soul room, Yami too was resting. With Yugi's mind at rest, so could the pharaoh's...at least he hoped.

_White wings...blue eyes. A new creature of his high priest's. It rode upon a shimmering almost blinding light that rivaled the Winged dragon of Ra...the most powerful of Egyptian god beasts. The pharaoh smirked. The greater the challenge, the higher the anticipation of victory over this new foe. But things weren't always as they seemed. His high priest's latest kaa acquisition felt different from the other kaa beasts they normally summoned. Granted, the Black Magician wasn't a normal kaa beast either, having become part Mahaado after his death, but this dragon...was even different from that. The young king feared no beast, but seemed guarded around this new dragon._

_"It's an amazing beast isn't it?" the high priest asked, a smirk of pride displaying upon his lips._

_"Where did you find this kaa?" Atemu asked. No mere native being held such a powerful kaa aside from the Thief King Bakura and his Diabound. But the power of Bakura's beast was fueled from hatred. This white dragon was fueled by something else. Atemu focused inwardly, using his own magical powers to try and sift through the powers of essence and being. All he could feel was the dragon's purity...light...and was it...life?_

_"It happened upon me one day. A blast from my past so to speak." Set cockily replied, chuckling slightly at his own hidden joke._

_Atemu raised a brow inquisitively but said nothing. Something just didn't seem right and nothing fell in place. Set's story was short and vague. But the creature was of goodness. Atemu could feel it. Set, however, was determined to utilize the beast's power to finally emerge victorious in a duel over his pharaoh...to hand his king the first ever defeat._

_"So, are you going to summon a beast in this duel or are you simply going to allow my victory in forfeit?" Set challenged. While he was loyal to his king and did not wish harm upon him, a duel was a duel._

_Atemu sighed in frustration. There was no reasoning with his thick-skulled priest! "Fine then, if you MUST have a duel, then so be it." Atemu replied seriously as he focused inwardly._

_"Show me king...summon a mighty god!" Set taunted._

_Atemu thought about giving in for a moment...the gods would surely...or would they? And yet, something told him that it was unwise to beat this beast...that if the white dragon was hurt...a soul and a life would hurt as well. "No Set. A god will not be required." Atemu replied calmly as he summoned his most trusted creature...the Black Magician._

_"Mahaado." Set replied aloud as the apparition of the Black Magician took form. "Pharaoh, do you seriously think you and Mahaado can defeat a beast that rivals the gods themselves?"_

_"Set, your arrogance and conceit will one day be your undoing. Please understand..."_

_"Do not worry pharaoh...you will not harm me. My dragon will see to that. Besides, this is a 'friendly' duel is it not?"_

_No this is a show of bragging for you Set...a game of show and tell. But, a lesson does need to be taught in this duel. I just hope you realize it before it's too late. Atemu thought to himself before he spoke aloud. "Set, I--"_

_"PREPARE PHARAOH! WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" Set bellowed as the white dragon opened it's large maw and released a blinding blast._

Yami jolted awake...sweating and gasping for air. Yet another nightmare. Yugi also awoke though not entirely. He kept his eyes closed as he focused inwardly...towards the reason for his waking.

/Yami?/

Aibou? I'm sorry to have awakened you. Just another dream.

/But it wasn't just another dream was it? It rattled you, whatever it was. Care to share?/

I saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon...in the past.

/That's a given according to the tablet at the museum. What about the dragon?/

I think my high priest betrayed me...well, not exactly betrayed, but rather became intoxicated with power.

/Go on./

There isn't much more to it aibou. We were dueling. I awoke as the Blue Eyes released its attack towards me.

/Yami, are you aware that your dreams are making no sense between them whatsoever!?/ Yugi teased through their mind-link.

Just another maze of doors like my soul room I guess. At least this one wasn't related to sex right? I mean, in this crowded plane and all...Yami trailed with a hint of a chuckle.

Yugi blushed. /Thanks a lot for the reminder Yami! Now I can't go to sleep until after we land for fear of you dreaming again and embarrassing me! Well, hopefully some light can be shed in Egypt and we can open some doors and straighten out some of that maze both in your heart and mind./

I hope so aibou. I really do.

Moments later the pilot announced over the plane's intercom system that they were in a gentle descent and would arrive in Egypt in a few hours. The long flight was nearly over and a new journey soon to commence.

/Next stop, Egypt Yami!/ Yugi replied over the mind-link excitedly.

Apparently so aibou.

/Are you always beaming with so much excitement or am I just imagining it?/ Yugi teased back mocking the pharaoh's lack of enthusiasm.

Careful Yugi. That sounds like a challenge.

/Aww, but most of the time you're all bark and no bite Yami./

You calling me a dog aibou!?

/Oh, finally...there's some emotion out of you. No, I'm not calling you a dog. I was merely stating that well...nevermind, I need to use the bathroom!/ Yugi said as he interrupted himself, closed the mindlink, and suddenly realized that the extra large soda he had gulped down at the airport finally caught up to him.

Within his soulroom, Yami was finally having a rare chuckle.

_Ancient Egypt..._

_Anhur awoke with blurred vision and a throbbing head. He had no idea where he was other than the fact that his wrists ached and felt numb at the same time, much like the rest of his body. As he gave his body a little longer to awaken, his vision cleared somewhat though his head still trobbed in obvious pain. Slowly moving his eyes, Anhur noted he was in mostly darkness. The walls were bare. And to his right were bars. When his arms refused his request to lower, he realized they were shackled above him. His ankles were also shackled. He was bound to a wall. His garments were stripped of him, leaving him only in an undercloth about his groin. Crusty dried blood tickled the side of his face as it began to peel off. He closed his eyes again, hoping that when they opened again, it would be revealed that all was just a dream._

_But it wasn't. The noise of metal and footsteps could be heard drawing ever nearer. The sound of his cell being opened then shut again forced the son of Atemu to partially open his heavy-lidded eyes. A cold metallic item lifted his chin, forcing him to open his eyes further._

_"Well Jackal, how does it feel to be caged?" the Prince jeered as he held Anhur's face up with the Millenium Rod._

_"No smart-alec response Jackal? A pity. I told you I'd best you...pathetic street rat."_

_When Anhur continued his silence, Prince Sethos removed the Rod from Anhur's chin and grabbed a wad of Anhur's spikey blonde mane. " I will have my way with you Anhur. I will break you. The bloodline of Atemu will cease to exist with you. You have embarrassed and humiliated my bloodline long enough. It is time you felt a taste of your own medicine. Death would be an easy out for you. It will not be such. You will live...for a while anyway. An example must be made from you as a message to others who would dare to even think of challenging the throne." Sethos seethed as he released Anhur's hair with a rough jolt. It caused Anhur to nearly blackout from the pain within his head. A concussion was obvious. He didn't remember much, but he remembered a white light then a falling sensation. He must have banged his head at some point after. Until his internal head wound healed, Anhur was at the mercy of the prince and king. He said nothing and his vision was useless, so he remained expressionless and calm, just hoping the noise of the prince's voice would go away and leave his throbbing head alone._

_Realizing that he was getting nowhere with the injured captive, Sethos spun and departed. A part of him didn't want to treat his most challenging opponent in this manner. Part of him had respect for him, as a fellow duelist. But, rules had to be followed just as they were broken. Trespassing within the Palace and challenging the current reigning bloodline were serious charges. Luckily for Anhur, neither the prince nor pharaoh knew of the deadliest rule that was broken. Anhur had bedded the future queen of Egypt...the prince's mate. And if the gods were with him and Atemu, an heir to Atemu's and Anhur's legacy was created. It would be a lethal, no a fatal stroke to the bloodline of Set and Akunadin. But Anhur had to live, he knew he had to. If he didn't, the child and Kashir would be in serious danger. Kashir could be executed if she was pregnant and the father was revealed. If she died, the unborn child would die as well._

_Anhur breathed in deeply and tried to relax and rest as best he could. He had to heal quickly and escape before more damage was done to his body. Though inwardly, Anhur knew that his body could be broken, but his spirit and heart would remain unblemished. He did not want to ponder the prince's words, but the manner they were spoken, revealed foresight as to what forms of torture would be forthcoming. Prince Sethos was far worse than his father. He was more like the tales of the Dark Priest Akunadin, his grandfather. And apparently, Pharaoh Set had given his son full power over this prisoner and his torture and interrogation._

_Hours turned into days as Anhur remained shackled in darkness. Apparently the first form of torture was to be ignored. Deprived of food and water, the shackles keeping him locked in a standing position, and rodents and insects nibbling away at the wounded flesh about his legs, Anhur was fighting within himself. He wanted death to take him, but he remembered the prince's words. Death wasn't going to be allowed. So, nourishment of some kind was going to be given to him at some point soon._

_He did not know how many days had passed. He'd stopped counting the rise and fall of the Aten when lack of nourishment caused his brain to refuse to ponder things. He wasn't even sure how long a human could go without lack of water, but egyptians were a hearty bunch, their bodies adapted to endurance of heat and very little water and Anhur knew his bloodline could endure beyond the normal egyptian. Their bodies were no different from any other egyptian, but the spirit and heart of Atemu's blood was fueled by pride, justice, and devotion to good._

_Anhur wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not when he heard voices. Too weak to even lift his eyelids, he simply remained in his fever induced stupor._

_"It's infection sire. The wounds around his legs have not been treated. He is burning up."_

_"Remove him then. I want him alive! Take him to the medical ward and have him cleaned and treated. Give him water and bread if he can eat. If not, force some water down him. Have the medics prepare a suitable clean lion's cage for him. He will have to remain in their care until his health improves."_

_"As you wish sire!" the burly guard replied as he departed to carry out his orders._

_Prince Sethos stepped closer and peered within the bars. He had not expected to leave his prisoner this many days without proper nourishment or care. But, the pharaoh had sent him on a mission of utmost importance. The prince raced back as fast as his steed could muster out of its strong legs. He did not want death to claim his most prized and competitive prisoner._

_"Aren't you a sorry sight! But, a strong one aren't you? You're not dead yet. Why is that? Very few humans can survive as many days without water. Why would you want to live? Do you have a reason beyond your own pathetic existence? You intrigue me Jackal. Stay alive then. Suffer. You had an unexpected opportunity to die and rid yourself of all this, but you failed to take it. Do you fear not joining the Afterlife with your father, Atemu and that is why you live...for a proper burial to assure your ascension? You're such a fool Jackal! You can mark my words on that!" the prince spoke. Though his captive seemed unconscious, something told the prince that Anhur could still hear him. With one final glance at the shackled Anhur, the prince gracefully departed just as the medics and guards were arriving to transport the captive to the medical wing of the palace._

_In another area of the palace, Kashir was well aware of her lover becoming the captive of the prince. In secret, she planned for Anhur's rescue and release. As much as she wanted to see him, to bring him nourishment and words of encouragement and hope, she could not risk being seen in the dungeons around him. Nobody knew they were lovers nor that there was a chance she had conceived a child with the blood of Atemu. She had to be discreet and careful. One slip and she could be executed and the hope of Atemu's bloodline continuing would be extinguished forever._

_to be continued..._


	15. Ties that Bind 15

all disclaimers apply

/ Yugi speaking within soul room

Yami speaking within soul room

**Ties that Bind 15**

As Yugi and his grandfather exited the plane, they were greeted by Marik, Ishizu, and Rishid.

"Greetings." Ishizu replied.

"Hi all." Yugi stated and his grandfather nodded his greeting as well.

"Come, we have much to discuss and show you." Ishizu replied as she led them out of the airport terminal.

As Yugi entered Egyptian air for the first time, he balked at the sudden rush of heat. "Uh, wait a minute." he said as he focused inwardly. /Yami...you take over. This heat is probably something you're used to./

I don't remember so how can I be 'used' to it as you say.

/That Egyptian blood of yours should remember./

I don't have blood...I'm a spirit. I have your blood.

/Oh right. So...just takeover for a while until I get used to it/

It's your fault you wore all black. Didn't you realize black absorbs heat more than any other color?

/Don't start with your lectures. You may find the information more suited to you anyway. Ishizu directs most information towards 'the pharaoh' anyway./

Fine then. So be it. Yami replied as he and Yugi switched. Yami inhaled. Perhaps to some extent Yugi was right. He felt a sense of nostalgia and comfort in the dry, yet sweltering heat.

The others immediately noticed the change in Yugi. They now knew the pharaoh was in control of the body. Sugoroku chuckled lightly. His grandson was never one to adapt quickly to extremes. He likely talked the pharaoh into dealing with the intense heat instead.

"My pharaoh." Ishizu said in acknowledgement with a slight nod of the head. Marik just rolled his eyes. He saw little need for such formalities, but his sister seemed to take it all very seriously.

All boarded the desert-modified Land Rover and were soon on their way towards the less-civilized, unforgiving, parched desert abodes of royal ancients gone by.

Yami gazed out the window thoughtlessly and images whizzed by. Nothing he saw reminded him of anything. Yet he could still feel a sense of nostalgia and a new sensation...was it longing? Regardless, Yami hoped something here would give him some clue of his past.

Rishid drove on as Ishizu and Marik filled in Yugi's grandfather on generalizations of the findings.

_Ancient Egypt..._

_In silence she crept just as in silence she wept. With the grace of a solitary lioness on a hunt within the night, Kashir slinked her way into the medical wing and to her captive lover. While she could not risk a visit to the dungeons, she could risk the chance in the medical ward. In the medical rooms, she had a multitude of excuses, or reasons for her presence. With her eyes adjusted to the night, she could make out the slight sheen of metallic bars in the faint moonlight. As she drew ever near, she could see a shadow of a form within. It was no beast but rather one sickly human. Kashir held her hands to her mouth to hold in her gasp though tears ran freely down her cheeks. Anhur was nothing of the glamorous creature she knew. His tight muscles withered in weakness, his bronzen skin dulled in paleness, and his unique mane of hair matted in raggedness. Fever and infection had reduced this fine piece of young man into a soul seeking an end to it all._

_"Oh mighty Atemu, if you can hear me now, help me spare your son." she whispered to the skies above. She then knelt down to the cage and whispered. "Anhur...love? Can you hear me? Please"_

_Anhur fought through his fever-induced haze of consciousness. He recognized the voice immediately and knew that whatever strength he had remaining was needed now. He had to escape and take Kashir with him. He could die after...but only beyond the palace walls...as a free man. Kashir could leave the country and free herself from the tyranny of the evils that lurked within the palace. "Kas..."_

_"Oh thank Ra, you can still think" she whispered in relief. It wasn't meant to be a joke, but Anhur coughed a chuckle regardless._

_"Out." Anhur spoke._

_"Yes I know. You're in mortal danger here. Since the prince hasn't killed you yet, I can only predict that a much worse fate awaits you." Kashir said as she held a jug of water through the bars to Anhur's parched mouth. "Do you think you can walk"_

_Anhur choked down as much water as he could. He needed strength, but his body would not handle exertion so soon. "No. Need ka."_

_"Ka"_

_"Summon beast...carry me...out...defend me...us."_

_"Anhur, I cannot leave."_

_"Must."_

_"If I leave, our doom is inevitable."_

_"Doom...now...anyway." Anhur slowly whispered. "With...child"_

_"Me? I don't know yet."_

_"Yes."_

_"How do you know"_

_"Just do...must leave...too...fu...ture...at...stake."_

_Kashir's emotions were running amok like a herd of stampeding wildebeast. Too much too soon. Rescue her lover, risk her own life, find out she's likely with child, leave the only life she's known...and-_

_"You...summon...use ka."_

_"Anhur, I do not know how."_

_"I...help...jackal...amulet"_

_"Yes, I have it."_

_"Is...magic...made from...Atemu's...dia...diank."_

_Kashir pulled out the little golden jackal figure from a pouch upon her waist. "This"_

_"Can...summon...special...beast."_

_"But how"_

_"Give me...your...hands." Anhur replied as he used some precious strength to reach out from the bars. With the jackal amulet held tightly within, Kashir placed her hands within his. She could feel his skin on fire. The fever was very serious, but she had to shove it aside. Anhur wrapped his hands around hers. "Now...focus...heart and... soul...to me...and fu...ture."_

_She closed her eyes and focused every ounce of her heart and soul inwardly. She thought of the special moments she and Anhur had shared...their love...peace...happiness._

_"Good...can feel it. Keep fo...cus." Anhur replied as he enacted a risky act. As a last resort, one's ba can be utilized...at the potential cost of sucking one's very life away. Using some of his ba and Kashir's ka, the jackal amulet began a dim glow._

_Kashir could feel her very essence surge within her body. It felt as though her very body was on fire and the fire coursed from her heart, down her arms, and to their clasped hands. Was this ka? She did not know, but she fully trusted Anhur._

_Within moments a sudden bright flash appeared then disappeared just to their left. Where the flash had been now stood a strange looking beast. It seemed like a lion, yet had an eerily human shaped body and a strange single horn protruding from the middle of its head. Kashir was instinctively frightened and Anhur sensed it._

_"Don't...fear...he is...Gazelle...one of...Ate...mu's...faves."_

_Kashir wanted to ask him how he knew all this, but it would have to wait. He released her hands and she frantically looked about for a way to free her lover from the cage. She didn't see a key left conveniently around. "How do I get you out"_

_"Move...for...minute." Anhur said to her as closed his eyes once again and focused while sliding to a far end of the cage. Suddenly a massive paw with sharp claws swooped forward and with little effort, sliced the bars then bent the lower ones outward so Anhur would have a pathway out. The beast then stepped back and sat upon its haunches, awaiting its next command. Kashir stared in awe._

_"Help" Anhur asked thus breaking Kashir out of her stupor._

_"Oh yes, I'm sorry." Kashir apologized as she immediately returned to Anhur's side and helped pull him out of the cage. Once out, the beast was called to them and laid down._

_"Get on...his back." Anhur directed._

_"And you"_

_"In teeth." Anhur replied back. He watched as Kashir straddled the beast's massive back and grabbed its thick, dark mane for balance. The beast's head then dipped and gently scooped Anhur's body by its mouth. The beast was large enough that Anhur's slim chest actually fit width-wise in its mouth, just behind its massive canine teeth. Slightly closing its mouth, the beast secured his master. Then with as smooth a rush as it could, it lunged out of the medical wing and lept out the nearest window. The beast moved so quickly that it was never seen from the initial escape all the way to beyond the palace walls. It continued on until they found secluded cover in a small oasis just outside of the main city. There it stopped and laid out in Sphinx fashion. It lowered its head and gently placed Anhur upon the ground just as Kashir slid off its back. Then...as suddenly as it appeared, the beast was gone._

_Kashir rushed to Anhur's side worried that in his condition, he may not have survived the ride. "Anhur"_

_"Nyuuuhh"_

_"Thank Ra, you're not dead"_

_"Now...leave me."_

_"WHAT"_

_"Get...help."_

_"I can't! Where? How? Who" Kashir spat in sudden panic._

_With energy nearly gone, Anhur used a little bit more to point towards a nearby hill. "In cave...old man...can help...just say...my name...hurry."_

_Kashir stood and hesitated. She didn't want to leave Anhur helpless and alone. She had no idea if anyone had noticed their escape. And, even if they didn't this night, they would by morning. She wasn't sure how much time was left before sunrise._

_"GO" Anhur commanded. Time was of the essence, not only for their escape to be made good, but because Anhur's very life was slipping away._

to be continued...


	16. Ties that Bind 16

all disclaimers apply

' Yugi speaking in soul room

/ Yami speaking in soul room

**Ties that Bind 16**

After relentless hours of driving upon sand-swept roads, the looming cliffs of the Valley of the Kings appeared over the horizon. Desolate and foreboading, the canyons within were ideal final resting places for Egypt's great pharaohs.

"The Valley of the Kings." Marik stated flatly as all had trained their eyes upon the mighty cliffs.

"Cut and shaped by the mighty Nile herself. And hostile to any who tred unprepared into her depths." Ishizu continued. "We, however, are not entering the resting place of kings, but rather that of the princes and queens. Perhaps deadlier than the Kings' Valley and virtually unmapped."

Yami continued his blank stare out the window, seemingly oblivious to the conversation within the vehicle...until Yugi spoke up within the soul room.

'You're quiet Yami. As grandpa always said, it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. What're you thinking?'

Yami sighed. /I'm not sure. The terrain gives me a sense of longing yet I remember none of it./

'You're home...in a matter of speaking.'

/Perhaps aibou. But it no longer feels as a home should be./ Yami replied solemnly then after a long pause. /It is not home anymore. This I know. Where ever my home may be, it is not here anymore./

'Until then Yami, my home is your home.'

/Aibou/ Yami replied and could not find the right words to express his gratitude. Yugi always seemed to know how to lighten his mood be it with words or his innocent kindness and expressions. Yami continued his blank stare out the window.

After another hour or so of driving, Rishid pulled the vehicle into a densly bushed grove and stopped.

"We must go the rest of way on foot. The path we are to use to enter the resting place of queens and princes is only known to us tomb keepers. Rishid will remain behind to cover all traces of our tracks from the vehicle and our feet as we continue. Nobody should ever discover the location of this path nor the resting place we will be entering." Ishizu stated as she and Marik removed the gear from the back of the vehicle. Grandpa followed as Yami was the last to exit the vehicle. He stared upward and followed a vulture's circling soar above the sheer cliffs. From somewhere along the cliffs the screeching cry of a falcon sounded.

"The guardians of the gods welcome you pharaoh." Marik mentioned as he too, heard the falcon and saw the vulture on high.

Yami turned to look briefly at Marik. Everything was eerily familiar yet completely foreign at the same time.

A small donkey and Marik's mongoose welcomed the familiar voice of their master and exited their hiding place within the brush. Marik patted both and hoisted the mongoose upon his shoulders. It quickly wrapped itself around his neck like a scarf. The donkey stood its ground and allowed Marik to hoist their equipment upon its back.

Songoruku stared in amazement. This Marik was a lot different than the one he remembered from the view screens during Battle City.

Within moments all was ready and they began their trek towards the resting place of the queen of the Nameless Pharaoh. Yami followed beside the donkey quietly. His mind was racing and his feelings were a flurry of emotions entangling and just as complex as the labyrinth of his soul room.

_Ancient Egypt..._

_Kashir raced towards the hill as fast as her legs would carry her. She tripped and stumbled through the whisping dunes, but was relentless in her trek to the hill. Never once did her eyes leave its image in the foreground._

_As she approached its base, she had to tear through thick brush and thorns, tearing at her own skin like the claws of a cat. Ignoring the searing pain of the toxic thorns, she continued along its base seeking an opening to its upper portions.Soon the thorny thickets gave way to a hidden grove...a small oasis embedded within complete with water. Immediately she came to a screeching halt and ducked within the brush for cover and silence. Within the small pool of water was a man...or at least she thought he was a man. Completely nude and hairless aside from his grey brows, this man was cleansing himself. His back bore long gashed crocodilian-like scars. Kashir gasped then gasped once more as his frontside was revealed...he was a eunuch. She had never seen one unclothed before. Was this the old man Anhur told her to seek out? She waited for him to finish his bathing before revealing her presence._

_"Sir?" she spoke softly, her voice revealing her nervousness._

_The old man placed a cloth about himself as he turned towards the voice. "It has been ages since a fair maiden's voice has called to me. Come out child, reveal yourself." he spoke. His voice was high-pitched and boyish. He had been castrated before puberty. It also explained why his manhood was practically non-existent._

_Kashir stepped forward boldy. She was still uncomfortable with the entire situation but then she remembered Anhur and all discomfort and shyness was forgotten. "Sir, Anhur sent me. He asked for you."_

_"Anhur? Ahh yes, that secret whelp of the previous pharaoh. What deviant act has he caused this time that requires my expertise?"_

_"Sir, he's dying."_

_The old man didn't reveal any surprised expression. "Then we must hurry. I will get my things. Lead me to him." the old man replied and with the agility of a man half his age, scaled the slippery hillside to a hole within the muddy steeps. He emerged quickly after carrying a canvas bag. "Lead me o him young lady."_

_As Kashir and the old man trekked towards Anhur, they spoke briefly. Kashir informed him of her name and how Anhur came to be in the predicament that he was now in. The old man in turn revealed his own name and how he come to know Anhur._

_"Doesn't that fool know that the throne is not what destiny seeks him to attain! Got too much of his father in him for his own damn good."_

_"Qeb, I have not heard Anhur speak of such."_

_"He challenges the prince does he not?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then directly or not, he challenges the throne itself. If he is successful, he will attain the throne."_

_"He seeks justice."_

_"Justice? For what? If I can prevent the boy from entering the afterlife, I will have words with him for he has strayed from his intended path."_

_"Intended path?"_

_"All explanations later, my dear. Let's deal with the here and now first for if Anhur does not survive, there won't be a path to worry about."_

_Soon Qeb and Kashir were upon the hidden resting place of Anhur. He was barely awake. With great effort, he lifted one heavy eyelid. Qeb immediately went into a rush of examination of the dying young man as Kashir worriedly looked on._

_"Infection. It's coursing his body and poisoning his blood." Qeb responded as he examined the wounds. "This will hurt, but if you feel the pain, then it means you're still alive boy." Qeb spoke as he unwrapped a spotlessly clean dagger. With it he incised the festering wounds, opening their once healing tissues so that blood could ooze out once again. He also incised a few areas that bore no wounds._

_"Kashir, fetch some water and palm fronds." Qeb commanded as he heard the worried gasps of Anhur's lady-friend. As she reluctantly nodded and departed, Qeb returned his attentions to his 'patient.'_

_"Dabbling in the dark magics are you and blasted by some of the same by the looks of it. Your father just had to pass on his magical abilities to you didn't he boy. You're much like him, in more ways than I wish you were. Both of you have a knack for being heroic troublemakers. But that stubbornness you both share is doing you some good now boy. You're fighting to live on. Good. You'll need every ounce of that stubborn strength and pride. I don't think the gods wish to welcome you to the afterlife just yet." Qeb spoke as he continued to administer his medical and magical abilities upon the boy._

_Kashir soon returend with the items requested. As Qeb finished his initial treatments, he stood and looked about. "It's not safe here. I take it Anhur's not in good graces with the prince nor pharaoh. We must move him to my abode within the hillside." Qeb spoke as he looked at Kashir._

_"How? Neither you nor I can carry"_

_A blinding white glow surrounded Qeb. Standing before Kashir was a ghostly white leopard. It sat upon its haunches and urged Kashir to drag the now bandaged Anhur upon its back._

_Kashir was stupified by the strange magics of the old man, but knew enough not to question it now. Anhur was of the utmost priority. Answers and explanations could be found later. It took some effort, but Kashir managed to sling Anhur over the pale cat's back. It slowly rose to its feet. It looked at Kashir then the canvas bag then back a Kashir. She understood and grabbed the canvas bag then followed the leopard onward back towards the thickets of the hillside._

_Once safely within the hidden caverns of the hillside, Qeb returned to his human form with yet another blinding flash. He started a fire with his bare hands and placed the now sleeping Anhur beside it. He wrapped the young man in thick woven blankets then turned his attentions to Kashir. He grabbed a jar of salve and handed it to her. "For your own wounds. Looks like you had battle with my friends outside."_

_"Friends?" Kashir asked as she took the offered salve. The she thought about it...their initial exit together then this recent return did not cause a single thorn scratch. "They parted?"_

_"Yes. They will do that with the proper magical incantations."_

_"So you know magics?" she inquired as she placed some of the strange goop upon her thorn cuts._

_"Yes, but not like the magics this young man knows. There is a difference between light and dark magics."_

_"But the only trained magic users in this kingdom reside within the palace or city walls. So, you were once a member of the palace?"_

_Qeb nodded. "And now?" Kashir asked._

_"An outcast, but by my own choosing. Once the dark magics were brought into the palace, I bid it my farewell. As an apprentice of light magic, it was nearly impossible to tolerate the torment the presence of dark magic caused."_

_"The Millenium Items? If I remember my history correctly, these items possessed great magic, but also a dark and evil aura."_

_"Yes. If you know of the palace histories then you are from the palace yourself. A concubine? No. Anhur would not be in the company of such. You must be someone of great importance. By age and your mannerisms, I predict a royal princess. Not Seto's though. Perhaps a bride to the Prince?"_

_"Your intuition is as amazing as your magical abilities Qeb. Now let me see if I can match your intuition with my own. You said you were a member of light magic. And your age puts your prime during Akunamukanon's reign. Only nobility and royalty was trained in magics. That makes you someone important in that throne room. Yet, your eunuch status confuses me."_

_Qeb chuckled. "Ah yes, you did summon for me during a more private moment. But, at least I was clean in the presence of a royal princess. As a boy, I was much like Anhur...noble, just, and heroic...with trouble at every turn. My best friends were the twin royal brothers themselves...Akunadin and Akunamukanon though Akunamu was usually busy with learning the facets of becoming a king. Akunadin and I were often left to each other's company. Akunadin was a bit of a bully...often challenging me to stupid dares. Naturally though, I usually accepted such as I did not want to be deemed a coward in the prince's eyes. One time, when we were eight, he dared me to enter the chambers of the females. I did, but was caught. The penalty for any male...boy or man, entering the females' quarters without permission is castration. Only Akunadin escaped this punishment since he was a royal prince. Though not the chosen one to become pharaoh, he was next in line should anything happen to Akunamukanon. So, he had to remain intact. I bore the punishment for both of us, but moreso for my own stupidity. I knew better and fell prey to Akunadin's stupid persuasiveness."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. I deserved it. One learns from one's mistakes. And I learned from that point on that Akunadin was one to be watched and not trusted. It was he who ratted on me to the palace guards that I was within the females' chambers. I was correct in every way about him eventhough for a brief time, while he was with his wife and newborn son, he was a decent fellow."_

_It was then that Anhur stirred and moaned. Qeb stood and knelt beside his patient, feeling his head for fever. He then urged a bowl of drinking water to the young man's lips and allowed water to eep into his mouth._

_"Will he be okay?"_

_"Hard to say. I had to drain a lot of his blood and could not replace it. His body has to make more on its own. He's very weak, but he has a strong heart. He seems to know he has a purpose to live on which is why he is fighting to stay within the mortal world. Rest is his best medicine right now. If there is a recovery, it'll be a long one." Qeb stated as he once again returned to his seat beside Kashir._

_Kashir's head was down in worry. "He must live. I don't know how I can live on if he"_

_Suddenly Qeb realized the seriousness of the situation evenmoreso. He interrupted her. "You love him. And his strength of heart is likely from his love of you. We all tred dangerous ground now. The prince will seek your return. Your return would be a death sentence for you both." Qeb stated then turned to the sleeping Anhur. "Oh Anhur, when you cause trouble, you do it royally so and not just literally. You may have even surpassed your father on this one." Then Qeb focused inwardly within himself. He was utilizing magic once again. When his eyes opened again, he spoke. "You are with child. Anhur's I presume. Am I correct?"_

_"You are a seer as well as doctor? I think so. I'm not sure. My next red moon is not for another week or so."_

_"We may not have that much time to find out if you are with child or not. To ensure your future and that of the potential child's, you must leave Egypt. Flee to the south...to the fertile lands beyond Nubia."_

_"I WON'T leave Anhur!"_

_"He cannot be moved as of yet. Besides, the prince and pharaoh will assume him dead anyway. You, however, they know is very much alive."_

_"I WON'T leave Anhur!"_

_Qeb sighed. When young lovers were involved, there was just no negotiating with them!_

_Elsewhere..._

_Sethos reigned his horse in hard. The expert Nubian tracker had done his job well as he pointed to a large patch of blood._

_"Human?" Sethos asked the Nubian slave in Nubian._

_The Nubian bent forward and studied the tracks around the blood pool. There were leopard tracks in their midst. "Taken by leopard. Ate here. No dragging of carcass."_

_"But there are no bones."_

_The Nubian continued his study of the scene. The leopard tracks led away, but so did a human's. It was baffling. What was more baffling was there were no entry tracks made by the leopard. It was like it appeared out of thin air!_

_Sethos' mind was racing with attempts at his own theory of the scene. Kashir was missing though he only knew this because her servant girls brought this matter to his attention. Anhur was missing. Two human tracks in. Two human tracks returned to the scene. Only one human and one large cat that appeared from nowhere left. Plus a large pool of blood which was likely human._

_"Outward tracks lead to thicket over there." the Nubian tracker said as he pointed towards the thorn-walled hillside._

_Sethos looked towards the hill. "Leave it. We return to the palace. I will discuss this matter with pharaoh himself. If I must, I will bring an entire regiment back and deal with this beast and humans." Sethos replied as he turned his horse back towards the palace. He had learned well. Do not jump forward into something that cannot be explained, something unknown. Find out all that can be found first and always have backup._

_to be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

all disclaimers apply

' Yugi speaking in soul room

/ Yami speaking in soul room

**Ties that Bind 17**

As they snaked along unmarked pathways and drew ever closer to their destination, Yami could feel the unmistakable presence of magic. As a magic user himself, though not fully aware of all of it, he could sense other magic in the environment around him. His gaze racked from side to side, upward at the sheer walls surrounding them. There were some powerful essences within these walls and Yami wasn't entirely sure they were all a good thing.

"Here. We'll set the supplies and equipment here. The pathway we will use to the chamber is too narrow for anything other than our own bodies to slide through." Marik said as he urged the entire group to halt.

Yami scanned the surrounding area. Something bothered him about it. Something familiar yet foreign at the same time. Gently placing a hand upon one of the shadow cooled cliffs, he listened for its pulses in a manner no normal human could.

Ishizu watched with interest, Yami's activity. While he bore no recollection of his past, he was instinctively utilizing bits and pieces of his abilities likely acquired during his past. No modern human would know how to read and understand nature, geography, nor magic in a way that an ancient or a modern trained in ancient would.

Yami's eyes closed to nearly slits before snapping fully alert once again. "Marik, wait! Something isn't right."

"What could be wrong? I've entered these chambers many times and have not had nor felt any wrongs."

"Perhaps it is me. Maybe I am not meant to be here, or at the very least, not meant to enter."

"What are you saying? It is you that this chamber pertains to...or at least from what I gather from the information within." Marik continued, confused at the sudden hesitation by the pharaoh.

"Perhaps pharaoh, there is a way around this possible issue. Enter as Yugi. Let Yugi experience the inner chambers with you safely within the Puzzle. If you feel all is well, perhaps you will exchange places with Yugi then. And if not, Yugi can still share the information with you through your inner bond." Ishizu suggested.

Yami slowly gave a soft grin to Ishizu and nodded before closing his eyes and concentrating within.

/Yugi/

'Yes Yami.'

/Did you hear? I get a weird feeling of presence here. Perhaps it is best you enter the chamber with them...until I can figure out what is bothering me so/

'Ghosts Yami?'

/You're teasing me now aren't you aibou/

'I'm trying to lighten the mood a little.'

/I know. I'm sorry. It's just...I wish I could REMEMBER! These feelings seem so normal and natural yet entirely new at the same time. It's rather unnerving./

'Well, that's what we're here to find out. To hopefully shed some light on your past.'

/Yes, but this feeling of presence I have. It's almost like I'm not meant to know. Almost as if...I don't know aibou, maybe I'm thinking too much into it. It might be nothing and I'm merely trying to make it something./

'We won't know unless we find out, right?'

/Guess so. Thanks aibou./

At that, Yugi and Yami switched places. Yugi immediately flung off his jacket. "EEeeesh! It's HOT out here!"

"Well, hello Yugi. Let me guess...air conditioned soul rooms?" Marik teased.

"Something like that. Anyway, let's get going." Yugi suggested as he made motion to head for the chambers.

_In the past..._

_A few days safely passed without any danger from the palace. Qeb and Kashir nursed Anhur in shifts, constantly cleansing the wounds. They could not wrap them in fear of more infection. The wounds had to breathe. Nightly, Qeb would transform into his leopard form and patrol the outer fringes of their hidden location. He wanted to have ample warning if any palace beings or their Nubian trackers entered their domain and endangered them._

_Stalking silently through the underbrush on paws of stealth, Qeb suddenly heard voices. He halted immediately, crouched low and listened. _

_"Sire, leopard prints indicate that this has to at least be a part of that beast's territory. And he's been around here recently." a heavily accented Nubian spoke in Egyptian._

_Then a sound that caused Qeb's eyes to go wide. The barking of hounds!_

_"Release the dogs. If that cat is nearby, the dogs will flush it out." Sethos replied. The prince was known thorughout the lands to be one of the finest hunters alive. He had already scored beasts that nobody thought still existed within the lands of Egypt. The prince's dogs were likely well trained for the hunt._

_Qeb remained deathly still. He heard the barking of two dogs. Only two. It wasn't an entire hunting pack. The gods or at least luck was on his side this night! Silently, he heeled and began stalking the beasts that were hunting him. Using all the traits of a true leopard, Qeb found an ideal spot and waited in ambush._

_As the lead dog drew near, Qeb launched, his teeth sinking deep into the dog's nose, his front claws tore into the vulnerable flesh of the neck, and his hind claws ripped the dog's underside. With its air supply cut off, its jungulars torn open, and its gut gaping out, the dog succumbed to death quickly and with only a partial surprised yelp. Leaving the bloody corpse where it fell, Qeb quickly returned to the brush and awaited the next dog who wasn't far behind and had heard the scuffle. Within seconds the other dog arrived. It halted and silenced itself, sniffing its fallen brother. It let out a mournful howl before sniffing the area surrounding the dead dog. Qeb watched with interest. This other dog must be a female. It wasn't as anxious for the kill as the other and was definitely more cautious, especially after seeing its dead partner. Still, the dog had to die. Other lives hung in the balance and could not be discovered at any cost. Shifting ever so slightly, Qeb shifted his weight to his haunches and prepared his attack. He waited patiently for the dog to enter into an ideal position and location then surged out of the brush, this time tackling the dog broadside. With teeth, claws, and his full weight upon the dog's neck, one contorted twist was all it took to snap the dog's neck. The dog collapsed dead without a single sound._

_Qeb ran silently away from the dead dogs and used the darkness and heavy brush to disappear into the night. Some distance away, Qeb launched himself into the dense heights of a tree and watched. He could see the prince and his Nubian tracker as well as several military guards. They seemed agitated now that the dogs' barking had ceased. The prince made a motion that indicated for the Nubian and two guards to enter the brush, but all hesitated. Hunting dogs don't just stop barking unless something had happened to them. Sethos cursed and wheeled his horse around. The others followed some distance away. All were retreating back to the palace once again._

_It was nearly dawn when Qeb returned to Kashir and Anhur. _

_"You're hurt!" Kashir gasped as she saw all the blood upon the now human form Qeb. _

_"No, it's not my blood. It's that of the prince's hunting dogs. He only had two this night, but I have a feeling he'll be back with an entire pack this next night. We must move today."_

_"But Anhur is---"_

_Anhur moaned at the sound of his name._

_"Ahh, so you are gaining your strength. You're awake enough to know your name. Well, Anhur, save it because this journey will not be an easy one for you." Qeb said as he wiped himself off with a cloth. "Kashir, pack for you and Anhur, but pack lightly. We need as much water as possible. We'll live off the land for the rest. I will pack the necessary items needed for Anhur's recovery."_

_"Yes Qeb."_

_"And if the gods are with us, the son of Atemu will survive this ordeal...and us with him."_

_A few hours later, Qeb and Kashir loaded a mule with their supplies. With two donkeys, Qeb devised a stretcher between them and a covering that would shade Anhur's laying form from sun and from prying eyes._

_"Put these on." Qeb said as he tossed some raggedy garmets towards Kashir. She did as told. Now they looked like vagabonds and really scruffy ones at that. They would blend in with others and would probably be avoided. Anhur remained completely undressed aside from a few small coverings. Qeb dressed himself more as a leper with a few dangling, dirty, bloody, smelly old bandages of Anhur's. This would further keep any curious beings away from getting too close to them._

_For many days the trio trekked along the fertile lands of the Nile herself, following a little known trade route. At night, Qeb would convert to his leopard form and hunt, bringing vital food for all to eat. Along the trek, Anhur actually grew in strength with each passing day. His wounds were now out of danger of infection and closing with rapid speed. But he was still very weak and it would take months for him to attain the peak form that his young, masculine body had prior to injury. Soon they broke from the Nile and trekked along endless expanses of bone dry desert. It was here where their stored water and dried, salted excess meat from Qeb's hunts came into play. There was no life among the endless scorching sand fields that burned and blistered their feet. Just as their food and water supply was about to run out, an enormous vast expanse of blue filled their vision. It was the mightly Red Sea. From here, they would barter their way onto a sailing ship and head south...to a land beyond Egypt._

_to be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

all disclaimers apply

' Yugi speaking in soul room

/ Yami speaking in soul room

**Ties that Bind 18**

Most of the trekking progressed in silence. On occasion there would be an utterance or two from Sugoroku Motou about the intricate writings and carvings that silently crept along the walls. There was a tale to be told here, that was for certain and from some of the beautiful yet eerie scenes within the cavern, it wasn't all good.

"Demonic."

"What grandpa?" Yugi asked as he heard his grandfather speak, but was hoping he didn't hear the word correctly.

"The mural here and here, speak of monsters with untold strength."

"The ancient duel monsters as Yami had spoke of before. The monsters were real back then, aided by magic. We know all this grandpa."

"Another dimension of magic. Not what our pharonic friend was aware of. Perhaps a higher level attained."

"But by whom? Yami was one of the strongest magic users and he remained undefeated."

"Or so we've been told. Undefeated can also mean stalemates Yugi. Ties don't go on record. But these murals don't speak of our pharaoh."

"They don't?" Yugi said stupified as ever.

"After his time. Of a throne in disarray."

Marik stepped over and entered into the conversation between grandfather and grandson. "Yes, that is part of this mystery, why I brought you here. I too, read these, but I wanted others to see it too, to assure myself I had read and translated correctly."

All progressed more slowly as Sugoroku continued to read the murals in torchlight. "If I'm putting all the pieces together correctly, our pharaoh-friend was unknowingly one step ahead. If he didn't know then someone else within his realm did. The King of Games had another powerful player on his side that saw beyond him."

"His own blood." Marik replied quietly. "Mother knows best."

All stared at the young Egyptian tomb keeper increduously.

Marik chuckled softly. "Come, there's more to this amazing tale. It only gets better from this point on."

As they walked, Yugi spoke to Yami within the soul room.

'Hear that Yami? Your mother?'

/Yes. She has appeared in my recent visions and dreams. I cannot see her face, but somehow I know it's her. The dreams I've been having seem have striking correlations to the tales upon these walls. Now I fear that they were not merely dreams, but of my ancient reality./

'That's good isn't it Yami? I mean, it means you're recollecting your past memories. That is a good thing right?'

/That's just it aibou. I'm not so sure./

Yugi gulped. He hated it when the pharaoh was so uncertain. It usually meant that some sort of danger awaited them. But like all the incidents before, Yugi met them head-on albeit reluctantly.

Onward they trekked until suddently, within the torchlight, the cramped passageway opened into a grand chambers. The view put all in awe of the spectacle before them, even ones who had been there before. From the dim lighting they could also see several antechambers. Gold trimming shimmered in the firelight and revealed a regal and nobel existence. Even more grand paintings and murals graced the walls with vibrant colors and bold lines. Smooth, shining marble contrasted with the dull sandy granite. Huge golden statues guarded the other riches placed neatly around the chambers. Precious silver and gems adorned still other golden entities...representatives of the gods themselves. This was an untouched afterlife abode of a powerful royal queen...and meant to be respected to its utmost.

_Ancient Egypt..._

_The sailed onward for several days. Anhur continued to make monumental progress in healing, thanks to Qeb's medical and magical expertise. True to his father's traits, he was becoming curious and anxious._

_"Where are we going anyway? We are not in Egypt anymore."_

_"Clever observation my restless young friend. We are in Kush. We will disembark upon arriving in Punt."_

_"Upper Nubia? Why?"_

_"Because you've wove a tangled web. We need to let the spiders calm down. Right now, Egypt is not a safe place for injured upstarts such as yourself."_

_"I MUST go back! I will NOT lose to that rat who calls himself a prince of Egypt!"_

_"And this air of recklessness will have you killed before you obtain your objective. Be reasonable son of Atemu...your time will come. But it is not now."_

_Anhur sighed deeply and turned to gaze outward beyond the ship's bow. He calmed himself and spoke rationally. "Qeb, I thank you for all you've done for me though I cannot recall much of it. But I must ask this...why are we in Nubia and going to Punt?"_

_"Nubian warriors and trackers are far superior to Egypt's. It is why we utilize them so. Combined with your magical knowledge, we will make you a warrior rather than a whelp with a rebellious streak."_

_"I am NOT a whelp!"_

_"You whine like one."_

_While the two men continued their conversation, Kashir returned from her exploration of the ship's galley. She was returning with a small tray of food for them. "Bickering as usual. I guess Anhur is feeling like his normal self again hmm?" she teased as both males ceased their conversation to look upon her._

_Anhur's devious smirk grew into an amused grin as he approached her and grabbed a piece of bread from the tray. "Thanks for saving me. I guess I owe you yet another debt. You royals can be so expensive sometimes!" Anhur replied softly._

_"Remind me of that when this child is born. I may ask for your balls yet, son of Atemu."_

_Anhur gulped and bowed in amusement. "Yes m'lady. My balls are at your service. Just please don't remove them from their position of doing so."_

_Kashir giggled. "You...are one slick jackal you know that?"_

_"All too well. And one thing a jackal does well is improvise."_

_Qeb smiled. Ah, to be young and in love. But the young ones' conversation did indeed remind him of yet another issue at hand. Kashir was with child...and it wasn't the prince's. Atemu's bloodline had the consistent trait of unusual features in hair and eyes. It would be difficult to hide the child of said bloodline, especially from the bland features of the Set bloodline. Aside from their sapphire eyes and lankiness, the Set bloodline was rather common in appearance. No wild hair, no strange colors or spikes, nothing like the bloodline before them. It was indeed strange that the two bloodlines were actually related to each other yet so distinct in appearance and behaviors._

_"Well, jackal, you'll need to save your best tricks for last. It will not be long before Egypt's royalty realizes we are no longer in Egypt. We may be out of the cobra's nest, but that doesn't stop the snake from hunting. No doubt someone will inform him of us boarding a ship bound upriver." Qeb noted as the two young lovers joined him at watching the mighty Aten retreat below the horizon once again._

_"No matter. I will run no further. Even Egypt's royalty can assume I will return. It is my home and my rightful place. I will restore my father's name and pride if it is the last thing I ever do."_

_"And that is why we are now in Nubia. To be sure your death isn't premature oh careless one." Qeb returned._

_Kashir giggled silently. Anhur had met his match in old Qeb. The two would bring out the best and worst of each other. She just knew it. Anhur would be shaped into a mighty warrior...perhaps stronger than his father ever was. Anhur was already beyond his father in living years. Nobody knew to what extent Atemu's powers and abilities would've been had he lived beyond middle adolescence. Perhaps Anhur would reveal some of that potential within himself._

_Back in Egypt..._

_"A ship? TO WHERE?" Sethos demanded as he nearly choked the peasant informant._

_"I don't sire. It left port in the direction of upriver though. I'm a merchant and loaded some cargo on it myself. I believe one stop is somewhere in Nubia."_

_"Fool! Nubia is as vast as the desert is wide!"_

_"Yes my prince."_

_A moment of silence interrupted the conversation. "You have done well friend and will be paid well for your efforts. A prime location in the Theben marketplace perhaps?"_

_"You are most gracious sire."_

_"It will be done. You may go."_

_"Thank you sire. May Ra guide you always sire." the peasant bowed and quickly exited the chambers._

_Sethos returned to the throne room. "Father, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"_

_Pharaoh Set nodded and stepped away from the throne. "What bothers you son?"_

_"That upstart Jackal that escaped our confines survived. I have reason to believe he is in Nubia at this time."_

_"He is no threat to us there."_

_"But as long as he lives, he will always be a threat father."_

_"Yes, and he will return. Let him come to us. No need to waste our own resources in a chase that has a final destination to the place where we currently stand."_

_"But he might grow stronger father! He is with that old eunuch whose magic is also strong!"_

_"Then perhaps you should quit complaining and start training yourself. This fight is not mine, but yours. I will not save you a second time. If you are to one day rule this kingdom, you must fight your own battles."_

_"Then allow me to track him in Nubia!"_

_"Denied."_

_"I don't understand. You say fight my own battles. You say, strike an enemy at his weakest hour. That time is NOW!"_

_"You missed his weakest hour son. You should have finished him after my Blue Eyes attacked. And yet you didn't. Your loss and concern. Not one of mine. Now, return to your training so that you will be more of a match for this upstart than you currently are. I will hear no more of this subject matter."_

_"Yes father."_

_"Oh and if I hear that you or any of our troops have entered Nubian borders, I will be sure you PERSONALLY feel what it is like to disobey the king of this land! Even my own son is not above the laws of the king."_

_"Yes father. I will bother you no more. Thank you for your wisdom and guidance." Sethos replied as he bowed respectfully and departed. He seethed within. His father did not understand! The Jackal was not one you gave space and time to. If not constantly pressured, he could become a very real threat. His bloodline was proof enough of that. No, his father was wrong. This was not a matter to be taken lightly and patiently waited out. If it was a game the Jackal wanted, it would be a game he would get. Risks would be taken on both sides._

_Silently, Sethos slipped a message to contacts within the village. His father said that he himself nor any troops could enter Nubian borders, but he said nothing about mercenaries or bounty hunters. If paid well, these beings were worth their weight in gold, many were burly old warriors or ones that were just too ruthless to be within the ranks. They would keep the jackal on his toes and if lady luck was on their side, return with his head in a burlap bag. But as every gamer knows, it is also best to prepare oneself for the ultimate showdown...just in case. Sethos sought out his finest socerers to commence training on a higher level._

_to be continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

all disclaimers apply

' Yugi speaking in soul room

/ Yami speaking in soul room

Author's notes: This is the turning point chapter for this fic. The title of this fic series will become more and more evident in chapters to follow. ;)

**Ties that Bind 19**

The Motous were in awe at the spectacle before them. For Sugoroku, he had never seen a completely intact tomb before. In the tomb of the 'Nameless Pharaoh' he had only entered partially and obtained the box holding the pieces of the Millenium Puzzle. But this one bore all inscriptions and items of its occupant or occupants as it appeared it might be.

/Aibou/

Yugi jumped at the internal interruption that broke the silent awe. 'Yes, Yami?'

/Allow me to take over? It would be best./

'Sure Yami.' and with that Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated. Within a moment, Yami took in the splendor directly. The longing for something he could not name increased. Familiarity? Home? Something more? He could not place it, but whatever it was, it was lodged deep in his heart and ached and pulsed with the rhythm of 3000 years. Yami took several cautious steps forward, towards an inscription upon the wall and aimed torchlight towards it. He could read it! It wasn't in hieroglyphs before but rather the demotic script used for the writing of most ancient Egyptian documents.

Sugoroku noticed the _change_ in his grandson and assumed the pharaoh had taken over. He stepped nearer to the studying figure. "You can read this can't you?" he asked softly.

Yami nodded. "I didn't think I could. A while back in the museum I could not, but now...I can."

"Does any of it trigger a memory? A name or an event perhaps?" Sugoroku inquired.

"No. But I can't shake the feeling of familiarity here."

Marik joined the two. "I wouldn't be surprised. There's more to the story than what you see here. Come, I wish to show you more."

The tombkeeper led them towards one of the antechambers and shined a torch inward. "Here. A legacy rests here rather than in the Valley of the Kings like those before him. But, great care and respect was still given to him."

Yami looked upon the cartouche that was inscribed upon the side of the sarcophagus. "Anhur." As Yami spoke the name, he could feel his mind race and his heart pulsate more. The name meant something to him. That was for sure.

"Yes pharaoh, but continue on...to this faded inscription here." Marik spoke as he pointed out a nearly worn, lightly inscribed region.

"Son of Atemu. Redeemer of Blood. Sword of Egypt. Jackal." Yami spoke aloud, but could not make sense of it. "Marik, did I translate it correctly? A jackal yet a great warrior?"

"Remember pharaoh, jackals are revered creatures of ancient Egypt, not the scoundrels moderns call them today. Don't allow modern influence to corrupt your past." Ishizu replied as she joined them.

"Ahh yes. I see." Yami replied slightly confused and embarrassed. He could not remember his past well enough to remember cultural or religious normalcies. Instead he relied on what he read and what Yugi knew, but most of that was modern, not ancient memory.

"There is more pharaoh. This antechamber is only the beginning to perhaps the greatest story of upheaval ever known to the sands of Egypt. I will show you all parts of this tale first. Then you may go back and study the parts as you see fit." Marik spoke. "Past meets present in relations neither had ever correlated before." Marik added softly to his sister who walked beside though slightly behind him. Much of this was new to her as well.

Through the current antechamber was a small passageway leading to yet another antechamber. It had once bore a secret wall, but Marik had excavated it in his own private explorations. Sugoroku followed without hesitation, but Yami held back slightly, his eyes scanned the inscriptions upon the walls and ceilings. He could now read them all. The one above the passageway to the new antechamber caused him to hesitate. It wasn't a curse, but it was a warning.

"Marik, are you sure we should enter?" Yami spoke to the tombkeeper just a few steps beyond him.

"Pharaoh, yes, I'm aware of that inscription. I have studied them. It is fine for those who are believers of this cause."

"Cause? As in the rebellion?" Yami questioned. For him, it was a bit unsettling, especially to bear the name 'pharaoh' yet enter a tomb of one who may have helped unseat one. But several names he had heard in his dreams were also present here. He had to trust the tombkeeper despite his growing unease. There were so many pieces. Would he be able to place them in their rightful places correctly? Would they trigger latent memory or stir up new questions. Already he was as confused as he was before this knowledge. But he could feel it inwardly...a desire to know more, to seek truth to a mystery that has plagued him for 3000 years...his own memories.

Marik nodded.

"But according to the writings upon first entry, mention of the present king was that of goodness for his people. Why unseat a good king?"

"There are levels of goodness. Not all good is good. Some good is done in the name of something deeper, more sinister like a mask hiding something beneath it. Good on the outside, but bad on the inside." Marik responded.

Sugoroku was fascinated beyond belief! Not only was he learning more about the origins of Duel Monsters, but he was learning more about the pharaoh and his bloodline that had hallmarked the ancient game. He would have much to tell Professor Hopkins upon his return to Japan.

Yami could only hope for more answers than questions, but at the moment it was in reverse.

_Ancient Egypt..._

_A few months passed and Anhur's strength and abilities grew exponentially. His physical body and mind were honed to a warrior's mind and a tracker's skill. Muscular yet sleek and nimble, Anhur was a spitting image of his father. His strangely purplish eyes bore the same firey intensity and course of action as his father's. He could almost be mistaken for his father if not for his different hair and slightly taller build. Nubian armorers crafted armor and a helm of the finest gold and other rare metal ores commonly mined in their nation. A golden helm with a mask that bore nothing more than eye slits hid the wearer's identity and protected his face. Light but functional 'winglets' graced outward and behind his shoulders with spires inward for arrows, swords, and other weaponry. His armor was nearly non-existent waist down. Only a few golden legbands and leather skirting graced his lower regions. Total mobility. His arms were the same with only armbands and bracelets adorning his wrists and upper arms. Again, total mobility. Like his father, Anhur's strength was not physical strength, but mental capped with a physical agility and speed unmatched by most brutish warriors. Anhur was deadliest on horse with a spear or bow however. And only the finest, fastest, nimblest stallion was chosen as his mount. A mighty beast with wild eyes and a temperment that only a volcano could love. The dark blood colored horse was named, Kamenwati, the "Dark Rebel." Anhur too, would go by a different name, that of a strange, but skilled mercenary named Baraka. Like the namesake he chose, he hoped he would become the "blessing of Egypt" and reshape its rulership for the better . News of Egyptian-paid mercenaries and bounty hunters seeking them out reached the trio's ears. All three would have to undergo some form of identity change. Kashir's pregnancy was progressing quickly and she would give birth soon. And with the impending birth, Anhur's desire for all three of them to return to Egypt was given top priority. His child MUST be born on Egyptian soil!_

_To prevent notice, Qeb and Kashir would sail straight through the trade route of the mighty Nile. This was the quickest route back into Egypt. Anhur would ride west and slip quietly into the Western Desert then enter Egypt through the oasis of Siwa and onto Memphis. Anhur's long trek would take him weeks, but it would throw the royal minions off Qeb and Kashir's reappearance. Kashir and Qeb would remain and await Anhur in the Egyptian city of Hierakonpolis, about a day's ride south of Thebes. Anhur would establish his mercenary skills within Memphis and southward towards Thebes. There, he would join the pharaoh's or prince's mercenary brigade or royal troops themselves. What better place to be than a member of the troops searching for himself! Anhur would learn every move, every tactic, every scenario the prince would set against him and the greatest bounty yet would be at his feet...the prince himself. In plain sight, but never seen. It was the tactic his late father had utilized as a prince and pharaoh. But as such a high status being, Atemu could never perfect it. A rival of Atemu's...the Thief King Bakura was highly skilled at twarting Atemu's disguises. With no true status to guard and no underground rival thief, Anhur knew he could perfect the skill._

_Brief and hesitant, Anhur bid his old friend and love farewell as he loaded his horse with rations and weapons then commenced his journey west. A day later, from a large plateau, Anhur's gaze drew east towards the Nile in time to view the massive sail of a barge trekking north on the mighty Nile. His child would be born without his eyes upon him. But it was not something Anhur could dwell upon. Kashir and the unborn child were in the best hands they could be. Qeb would assure their safety until his life ebbed from him. Wheeling his horse downward, Anhur would no longer use his given name. His new life as Baraka had begun._

_In days of harsh desert travel with the Aten an unrelentless fury of heat, Baraka's flesh changed from a bronze hue to something of a burnt copper thus furthering his disguise. Having to ration his food and water, his body toned further into hardened bone and muscle, lean and treacherous. His hair was a tousled, unkept, bleached mess. Sand storms and thorns scarred and tore at his flesh giving him the tattered, weathered look of a warrior of many battles. An unfortunate run-in with his own blade while in an unfit slumber caused a jagged scar from the outer corner of his right eye across his cheek to his nose. The son of Atemu looked nothing like his father now. Only his eyes could reveal his family's pedigree now and they were hidden deep within the mask he would wear once back in civilization. At the oasis at Siwa, Anhur, or rather Baraka saw his reflection in the pure pool of water for the first time. His appearace spooked even himself._

_"I look like I've been dragged behind a camel for eternity!" he spoke to his horse and found his voice as course as the rest of himself. It had been days since he had spoken a word. The horse snorted and whinnied as if laughing at Anhur's own surprised expression._

_"You think it's funny eh? Forget that pretty white mare I promised you then!" Anhur replied as he removed all the gear except the bridle off the stallion._

_The horse turned and drank from the pool, but still retained an amused eye upon his master, who was now stripping to full nudity._

_"What? Not as big as you I'm afraid, but it works just as well." Anhur joked before plunging into the refreshing waters._

_The horse said nothing but slowly waded into the pool with him shaking dust from his mane and soaking aching muscles._

_Refreshed and with water supplies replenished, horse and rider prepared for their journey onwards._

_As they did so, Qeb and Kashir had already established themselves in Hierakonpolis as father and daughter. They too had taken on new names. Qeb had chosen Manu ("harbor") and Kashir adopted the name, Kepi ("Tempest"). True to expectations, Kashir bore a son within days after arriving in the city. His name was kept as his true name...Abidos, following in the tradition of "A" named sons of Atemu's bloodline and in reference to a place in Egypt thought to be an entranceway to the underworld and ancient burial place of the first pharaohs who had unified all of Egypt. It was fitting for the child who had an unknown destiny, but the blood of royal heritage._

_Weeks passed and Baraka's name spread along the Nile. Even Qeb and Kashir got wind of news of a young mercenary who was so skilled that pharaoh had placed him as general of his elite calvary. The jackal had indeed made himself at home within the snake's nest. Manu and Kepi ran a small fish market at the city port, having struck a deal with the barge captain who had brought them up from Nubia.Kepi, however, was more preoccupied with raising her son and everyday longed for her lover to return and help her with the task. Abidos was proving to be the spoiled royal brat that his bloodline was notorious for being. Always loud, always demanding, Abidos was a full-time, non-stop task in himself. Soon it would take more than a first-time mother and an old man to reign the little monster in._

_In roughly two months time from Nubia's departure, a strange soldier with ranking bands of gold rode confidently into Hierakonpolis and straight to the port. He came alone, but all knew him. The masked general whose face had never been seen...Baraka. Qeb and Kashir instantly recognized the mask. Anhur had returned at last! Pretending to demand to see inventory statements, Anhur cued them that they could close shop for the day and take him to their abode...away from public eye, but not in any suspicious manner. Once safely indoors, Baraka resumed his identity as Anhur with the removal of his mask. Kashir gasped at the ragged scar upon his face._

_"Uh, yeah, I had a feeling you'd respond to it like that dear. It's not from anything serious. I had a run in with my own knife."_

_"Your OWN knife!"_

_"NEVER sleep too close to your blade." Anhur joked._

_"And what's all this!" Kashir demanded as she picked up a matted mess of Anhur's hair._

_"The desert winds were not kind to long locks."_

_"Your mother would weep!"_

_"My mother probably has since I was birthed. What a mess I am without a woman eh?" Then Anhur noticed Kashir's own appearance..."You're not fa----uhhh, with child anymore. Is all well?"_

_Kashir smiled. "You have a son. Qeb, bring him forth."_

_"But he's finally quiet and sleeping." Qeb half-whined, half joked. The boy was an earful and headaches were common._

_"Let his father experience the banshee." Kashir giggled._

_"Banshee! You named our son, banshee!"_

_"No silly, I named him in your bloodline's tradition, but I suppose banshee is a good nickname for him."_

_Anhur was about to respond with a comeback, but the loud wail of a baby filled the room as Qeb awoke and carried the boy out._

_"Here is your son. He is Abidos." Qeb replied with squinting eyes above the piercing wails as he handed the noisy bundle to Anhur, who relucatantly cuddled him._

_"Abydos eh? More fitting than banshee, but he hurts my ears. More like screech owl."_

_At the sound of a strange voice, Abidos quieted and studied the man holding him with eyes that matched his own._

_"Spitting image." Qeb replied approvingly._

_"Atemu's blood runs strong. Yet another with strange colored, highly intense eyes that any woman could lose herself within." Kashir pridefully replied._

_"Yes, but those eyes are my bloodline's downfall if I don't do something about it soon." Anhur replied._

_"Have you been found out yet?"_

_"No Qeb. Anhur is suspected as dead within the desert. Only Baraka rides upon this land. I left a skeletized corpse with some of my belongings and hair strands in the desert as I stumbled onto one of Sethos' bounty hunters. And I--uhh, this guy's rear is wet...Kashir?"_

_"Oh no...it's YOUR turn. You're overdue for your half of this duty." Kashir giggled._

_"But I don't know how to---"_

_"Welcome to being a father."_

_After an all-to-brief leave, Anhur, or rather General Baraka had to return to Thebes. Maintaining his soldier's schedule was vital to preventing suspicion and protecting his fledgling family._

_Just before returning to the Palace at Thebes, Anhur detoured slightly west and north past the royal city. Gazing upon the ancient tombs and Temples of Osiris, Anhur paid homage to his son's namesake. Taking a fistful of sand from Abydos and placing it into a small pouch, Anhur would be reminded of his son and of a destiny he must create for him. After a small tribute to the god of the Underworld, Anhur swiftly returned to Thebes to set his plans in motion. It was time for the Jackal to awaken from the Dead and reclaim his family's birthright. The 18th Dynasty wasn't finished yet and there was no way another "Set" would attain the throne. The seeds of revolution were about to be watered. Anhur had made allies in the South and West. He had also sent word to any supporters across the mighty Mediterranean Sea. If he could defeat the pharaoh or prince in a duel, he'd need an army to complete the takeover of the presiding Egyptian army and secure his hold on the throne without the interference of the other Millenium Item bearers and he didn't have time to train a peasant army. He needed experienced warriors trained in the art of combat. The pharaoh and prince were skilled duelists and warriors themselves. It would take skill to best skill._

_In days to come, Anhur received word via secret messages of allies in Carthage, Assyria, Babylon, and Nubia. Atemu may have had a short reign as pharaoh, but he was respected worldwide. Anhur sported the seal of the true family bloodline and so Atemu's allies became Anhur's allies. The currently residing pharaoh and his son, though good intentioned, were power-hungry, egotistical, and had placed high taxes and payments upon allies to trade with Egypt. Anhur promised a return to the 'old ways' and a reward of returning all excess payments those countries had made. Egypt's wealth could sustain herself if done properly. Anhur would begin it, but it would be up to his son, Abidos to sustain it and bring Egypt back to a time of glory and peace without power hungry, arrogant rulers. Anhur and Kashir would assure Abidos was raised in this manner and pass it on in future generations to come._

_The foreign armies were to gather in Carthage and await word from Anhur. Carthage was distant enough to have such a gathering go unnoticed. It was also a region of high trade so ships from so many different regions in the same area at the same time would not be suspect. Nubian warriors would await word in Nubia then sail or ride up or along the Nile. Thebes would not be the main target. Anhur wanted to keep the city intact. Anhur would steer the pharaoh and prince to another location--the sacred city of Abydos where the gates to the Underworld would await one or both of them. Abidos, Anhur's son's namesake would be Anhur's last stand. He had a fledgling family to protect, a world to change, and a namesake to restore. Much was at stake and Anhur's life was the least of it. Anhur bore no fear, but the white dragon with blue eyes haunted his dreams at night. If Anhur was going to best the pharaoh and prince in a duel, he had to get around the gods themselves. This required possession of a Millenium Item. A thief once acquired several and if a mere thief, king of thieves or not, could do so, then the son of Atemu could do the same. He only needed one...the rightful item of his blood...the Millenium Puzzle. With it, he could summon gods themselves...if he was worthy, but from the true bloodline of the one who summoned all three before, surely at least one would deem him worthy. It would be all he needed. If no god would respond, all would be lost in a battle that would end before it began._

_to be continued..._


End file.
